Unexpected!
by Ibara-san
Summary: A disenchanted Sasuke decides to get drunk in Las Vegas. The next morning he is in for a big suprise! A gorgeous one as that!Oh if only, that would be the only surprise!...NARUxsasu, sex is graphic and only for special tastes...
1. The part where one lives a nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: This story is Yaoi. If you don't like two guys doing the-you-know-what with each other, leave now! **The rest enjoy!**

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me. This story was not beta-ed. If there are any mistakes, I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct them all - or you can wrap them up and take them home with you.

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The part where one lives a nightmare**

The moment he awoke, he knew, this was going to be one of **those** days.

His eyes were crusted so he couldn't open them quite yet. So he decided to lay there for a few more minutes. He tried to gain as much information as possible without moving. Maybe he'd find out, why he was so sure that this was going to be one of his worst days ever.

Three days ago he had been assigned to a short trip to Las Vegas, Nevada, America.

Well, if one wanted to call a more than eighteen hour flight (with an one hour stop somewhere in between) for a two day stay, a 'short trip', that is.

Sasuke wasn't one of them. He hated flying. It always made him feel woozy and he didn't like that.

He didn't like to lose control at any time under any circumstances. And stupidly sitting in a plain which he had no control over whatsoever, was one of those circumstances he liked to avoid at any cost. And praying to land unharmed while not monitoring any of what was going on (not even the freaking departure time) was one of his most hated- if not **the** most hated- things. It didn't fit him.

His father had made him fly none the less. He wanted his youngest son to accomplish something for their family business. Uchiha Fugaku was the founder and head of **the** police device laboratory.

There were some new inventions tested in Nevada and an associate of Fugaku had made it possible for 'Uchiha corp.' to be part of that. Hence he chose his son, whom he could trust, to negotiate this deal...And because his older son had been busy with other things.

When Sasuke had finally landed in Las Vegas his rented chauffeur hadn't been there. The business man had waited almost half an hour until he called himself a cap.

He had checked into his hotel and slept for five hours.

Then, after he finally made it to his business associates, it turned out they had expected him not before the next week. This in turn meant that they hadn't finished the concept or the contact for him to sign. Sasuke felt obligated to call in with his father and report the new developments. He was told the deal was off the table. Their family's business couldn't rely on such insolence, was what he said.

Sasuke was left with nothing to do.

Something, that didn't suit him at all. But he had already booked his inward flight and it would've cost him half a fortune to reschedule.

After the disappointment of his day Sasuke decided to get drunk. **Really drunk**. He had also started to gamble.

After all, most people did nothing else in Las Vegas, didn't they?

He could still remember how he lost all the money he had on him.

After that it got a bit blurry and eventually his memories faded into black space.

Now firstly, Sasuke knew that this was going to his worst hangover ever. So he tried really hard to close his eyes more firm and willed the oncoming headache away.

His stomach wasn't so willing to negotiate, through. It rebelled in the worst way. It ultimately dragged Sasuke out of his coma and made him search the toilette. Blindly.

It wasn't easy to find the door without opening his eyes. But he finally found it and opened it with a relieved sight. Only it didn't smell like bathroom. He carefully opened his eyes. Instead of tiles and towels, he was met with messy clothes and shoes. This wasn't the bathroom. It was a closet. The male frowned. His closet was never this messy! And he didn't even posses anything as ugly as this pile of orange and green T-Shirts. This wasn't his closet! He slowly turned around. And groaned.

This wasn't his room either! He would never in a thousand years be so…untidy. There was stuff everywhere: T-Shirts, plastic bags, food containers, leftovers, everything! The mini bar had been looted. Someone had forgotten to close its door. There was no small bottle **not** unopened. There was no snack **not** eaten. One could hardly even walk through this room. Sasuke was impressed he didn't break a single bone when he had tried to find the bathroom with closed eyes. Where in god's name was he?

It was his hotel, alright. The view from the window was the same. The entrance door was the same, too. The bed was alike to his room's bed. Only, it wasn't his room. He would have tried to find out immediately, if it weren't for his stomach, which chose this moment to remind him of his hangover.

The dark-haired male pressed one palm to his mouth and the other to his stomach. He turned around and headed to the nearest door, apart from the front door. He crashed into the room and skidded his way to the toilet. The lid was open. Luckily. It wasn't a moment later that his stomach emptied itself. He was so focused on **not** concentrating on his vomit that he didn't even notice the shower running. Or the person behind the shower curtain.

After the first boost Sasuke rested his head on the pawl. He sighted.

"Well, that was impressive! Are you done, Sweets? I would always enjoy a little company in here!" a surprisingly deep voice said from the shower.

As if in slow motion the dark-haired man turned towards it.

* * *

**End credit:**

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

To be continued?


	2. The part where one freaks out

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: This story is Yaoi if you don't like two guys doing the-you-know-what with each other, l guess you know what to do

**Warning 2: **Characters are all OOC…. But then again, the whole story is, so you either you don't mind it and deal with it or...well you know the other option.

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me, this story was not beta-ed if there are any mistakes, I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct them all as soon as possible. Or you can wrap them up and take them home with you!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The part where one freaks out**

Sasuke screamed. And it was not a manly scream either. It was one of those horror movies 'I-am-such-a-Barbie'-chick's screams.

He couldn't help it! He was in an unknown hotel room and he had just vomited in front of a complete stranger! Who spoke Japanese fluently and looked like a God:

His blond hair was darkened by the water, still wet. He was heavily muscled. His outstretched arm had a gladiator's biceps. His fingers were long and lean. His nails were short and clean. One could only dream about what they could do in the right places.

The stranger's eyes were of the bluest blue one could imagine, surrounded by dense black eyelashes.

The nose was straight and had the perfect length.

There were three tattooed whiskers on each cheek which might appear odd on anybody else but they fit the stranger remarkably good. They made him look like a fox.

His lips were full and curved into a smile. It was one of those "whatever-you-do-it-will-be-alright-because-I-ador e-you-even-if-there-is-no-one-else-who-does-smile" -smile. It left you wondering if you deserved it.

The shower curtain was held by his left hand and hid his private parts. Sasuke imagined them to be just as glorious as the rest of the man.

Despite knowing that he had nothing to hide himself - despite knowing he was stunning himself - a little blush crept onto Sasuke's cheeks.

He was beyond embarrassed.

He had just shared the lowest point of his live with this man!

Who, to be honest, didn't seem bothered by that at all.

His smile didn't falter one moment. If anything it turned into a sly grin.

"And here I would have thought your voice would be too hoarse to scream. Then again, you always have a surprise in store, haven't you? So about the offer…?"

"Who are you?" Sasuke croaked.

The god-like stranger cocked his head to one side.

"I would've thought you remembered after last night!"

Last night?

A shiver went down the black-haired male's spine.

He carefully looked down on himself.

And screamed. Again.

He was naked!

And then he shrieked. No way in hell was that a scream…Uchihas **did not** scream three times in a row! They didn't scream **at all**!

His penis seemed to remember what happened last night quite well. If that huge boner he sported, was anything to go by, that is.

"Man, you're almost screaming more today, than you did last night. Although, I'm pretty sure that is impossible."

Sasuke didn't listen.

He had spotted some dried, white substance on his belly and chest. He also finally noticed the sharp pain radiating from his lower back.

This was when his world faded into black.

"Oi!"

…

The next time he awoke, he could hear a whisper. There was something warm on his neck. He could make out a faint stroking on his cheek. It was almost a slight smacking.

"Hey…Cupcake…Are you all right? Come on, I was kidding. Wake up, please!"

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. The stranger kneeled at his side. His private parts were directly in Sasuke's line of vision.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. That was a pretty hard fall, you had there. Okay then. How many do you see?" the stranger asked.

"One" Sasuke mumbled.

"One? Come on, focus! How many fingers can you see?"

"Fingers?"[*1]

Sasuke raised his eyes. He was met with the same sly grin he had seen moments before his fall. The stranger's eyes sparkled.

"You're fine, alright. Do you think you can sit upright? "

Sasuke nodded his head yes and slowly set up. Everything hurt.

He must have hit his head because the headache he had had before, had now increased tenfold.

"Urgh!"

"Do you need to throw up again?"

Sasuke shook his head no. The stranger visibly relaxed.

"Good then. Back to bed!" With this he lifted Sasuke up. He carried him princess-style to the bed where he carefully laid him down.

When Sasuke was tucked in safely the other got a bin and set it near the bed.

"In case you feel like barfing again, use this. I will only need a few seconds then we can talk. Let me just finish my shower."

The blond stood up and made his way back to the bathroom. At the last minute Sasuke grabbed his wrist and brought him to a stop.

"Tell me who you are! I don't want to stay in a psycho's room any longer than necessary!"

A grin made his way onto the stranger's face. The biggest one Sasuke had seen so far. It almost split the beautiful face in half.

"I'm not a psycho, Honey. I'm your husband!"

And Sasuke's world faded into black once again.

* * *

**End credit:**

[*1]. This dialog is taken from a book from Susan Elizabeth Phillips (Dream a little dream)… I couldn't resist.

Thank you for reading!

To be continued?


	3. The part were one tries to escape

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: YAOI in this chapter. If you don't like two guys doing the-you-know-what with each other...Well you know what to do. **The rest enjoy!**

**b) Warning: **All Characters are OOC…. But then again, the whole story is ooc. If you do not like this, well you know what to do. Or you could just deal with it ^^

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me, this story was not beta-ed if there are any mistakes, I apologize! You can either tell me about them, or wrap them up and take them home with you! They are free.

**Important: **Underlined words indicate the beginning and the end of a flashback!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The part where one planes to escape!**

Married? A 'husband'? What a joke! After all, that was nothing but a rumour! It wasn't a common thing in Vegas that people woke up with no memory of the past night, a murder headache and a commitment to a stranger! It was a merchandise for and from Hollywood to fund dull, unimaginative film crews! And yet, it happened to Sasuke. Of all people, why him?

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. In fact, he was fuming. He was sitting in his seat on the plane and he couldn't wrap his mind around anything but his 'husband'.

Who could blame him? Not even twelve hours ago he was told that he was married to a person he had never before met in his life.

When Sasuke woke up after losing consciousness yet again, -He hadn't fainted! Men did not faint! Uchihas above all did NOT faint!-, he had seen a little plain gold ring on his finger. He would have screamed but his pride forbade him to do it **again**. Instead he had taken deep breath and listened to the shower running, while beginning to think. He wanted to come up with a solution. He would come up with one. Because this was, what he was good at: Solving problems. There wasn't a problem in the world, he couldn't manage.

Or so he had thought. Until today.

It didn't matter how hard he put his mind to it, the only thing he could come up with, was **RUN**!

And that was exactly what he'd done.

He'd pulled of that hideous ring and thrown it into the room. He'd grabbed the nearest clothes and had gotten dressed in seconds. It hadn't mattered if they fit, so long as he could run without exposing anything. He'd found his room key card on the sideboard next to the front door. He hadn't wasted another second. He'd run out of the room. Not a minute too late. He'd heard the unique "Oi!" just as he'd left.

The door had clicked closed and Sasuke'd sworn to end this chapter of his life.

He'd run to his room, packed whatever he possessed and made his way to the airport. He'd rather wait another five hours there, then to risk being found in the hotel lobby by this…this… idiot.

Oh…Common, who in his right mind would marry someone they met only a few hours earlier, if not an idiot?

At that time, Sasuke was drunk himself, which made his case completely different!

Sasuke hadn't wanted to be found by this moron, so bad, it hadn't even bothered him how every person that passed him craned its neck and wouldn't stop staring. The look they'd given him was usually a quite startled one. It'd seemed the clothes he'd chosen – a white 'hot-chick'-T-Shirt [*1] and red cargo pants- didn't fit his that anyone knew his image. Maybe he just looked ludicrous.

Still, when he was seated in the plane on his way home, there was nothing else on his mind then his 'husband'.

He didn't even know his freaking name! How could he not know their partner's name?

If he ever wanted to marry (again, as it seemed) he had to get this poor excuse of a marriage annulled first. It wouldn't be possible if Sasuke didn't even know this guy's forsaken name! It wasn't like he intended to get married. He just liked to leave the door open. Sasuke saw everything from the perspective that this 'marriage' was legal in every aspect. It struck Sasuke that he couldn't be sure about that, either. He may have been better off if he had stayed with his 'husband' long enough to discuss all that. It was too late now. And Sasuke forbade himself to regret his decision.

He would never see his 'husband' again!

If he stuck to the plan he wouldn't have to face his family's reaction, either.

He could imagine their individual responses perfectly, thank you very much:

His mother would faint.

His brother would have this huge grin on his face, which equalled a hysterical conniption in his family's standards.

His father would be outraged. He would disown him. He would cut all ties with him.

Sasuke shivered involuntarily. His worst nightmare!

His family didn't even know that he swung **that** way.

Another shiver.

Sasuke would make sure everything would stay exactly the same as it was until now. And running away from his 'husband's' grasps was the first step to achieve that. As soon as he was home he would have to find out his 'husband's' name and the best way to cancel this absurd 'matrimony'.

Sasuke sighted. That sounded like a plan:

1) Don't meet your 'husband' again. Not ever!

2) Keep everything a secret from your family and friends!

3) Get rid of the problem silently.

There. Three simple steps. A perfect plan. Problem solved. Nothing easier done than that. It didn't matter that he had no idea **how** to go through with his plan. Not at all. But what mattered was that he **had **a plan!

Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes. With all of that figured out, he could doze off contently. For sure.

_It__ was dark in this corner of the hotel bar. Sasuke was sprawled on the table before him. His hand lay beside him. It almost vanished in the other's grasp. He let his sight linger a moment longer on their intertwined hands. Before he slowly raised his gaze to the others face. He liked that face. It was so unique. He could feel a grin creeping onto his face. He slurred: "I wish we could just …ya know? Skip the whole dating stuff!" – "We could, you know. I mean…This is Vegas, baby!"_

Sasuke's eyes flew open.

Oh no, this was so **not** happening! He would not have flashbacks! He would not remember what had happened! He had decided to leave this all behind him and deal with the problem later. He **did** **not want** to know, that it was **him** who had suggested the hideous idea of skipping the dating part!

He took a few calming breath, massaged his temples and eased once again back into his seat. This would not happen again, he assured himself.

This relaxing exercises-thingy really helped. The male was asleep within minutes.

_A__ door was kicked open. _

"_Welcome to your new life! This will be our castle for the next twenty-four hours. We will not once leave the bed. …Well, maybe we will. Once or twice to use the bathroom. But other than that, we will drown in nothing but pleasure!" _

_The blond creature carried him bridal-style into the messy hotel room. Sasuke giggled. He was so freakishly happy. He was drunk and married to a god. What could be better? He clutched onto his husband and slurred:"Why don't you fulfil that promise? Make me wither! I want you to make me scream! It's been way to long since someone did that to me!" _

"_Hey hey, you shouldn't talk about your past lovers on our wedding night, now, should you? You'll make me jealous, my love!" _

_Again, Sasuke giggled. He couldn't remember to ever having giggled before. Certainly not so much. On the other hand he couldn't remember ever being so happy (or so drunk). This was awesome! There were no strict rules. There were no rules at all. At this point it was just him and Naruto, his husband. They were married! They married on their first date! Who would do something like this? When he had suggested it, it was merely a quote from 'Dharma&Greg'. He would have never thought, anyone would actually say yes to that. Much less an alien Adonis. And yet he did. Naruto was actually jealous of Sasuke's ex-lovers. People he'd never met before. And it made Sasuke so incredible happy. He just couldn't stop giggling._

"_Do you think this is funny? Well, I can't blame you. You don't know what happens when I think someone takes my love away. Would you like to know what would happen? Do you want me to tell you?"_

_Sasuke snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Tell me!"_

_Naruto bent down so his mouth was directly next to Sasuke's ear. His hot breath sent shivers of lust down Sasuke's back. He pulled the other impossible close to him and craned his neck. He didn't just want to hear that deep voice. He wanted to feel it. It made his cock twitch. It made his gut tighten. It made his heart flutter. He wanted to feel it so bad! _

"_I would lock you up in my Bat Cave!"_

_Sasuke started to laugh wholehearted. "You have a Bat Cave? I married Batman?"_

"_Sure you did! And do you know what Batman is famous for among his friends?"_

"_No, tell me"_

"_He can satisfy his lovers to a point where they beg for him to stop. They'd die of multiple orgasms otherwise. Did you know that?" _

_Sasuke chuckled. "You have to prove it, if I'm supposed to believe it!"_

_He was dropped on the bed, inconsiderately. _

"_Oh, I will!"_

_His husband (it sounded so right in his mind, he had to frequently repeat it) crawled onto the bed as well. He hovered over his smaller frame. Those blue eyes sparkled. "You know, I've never met anyone like you. I like that!" _

"_Me neither!" Sasuke answered. The next second, he yanked the blonde down to him by his collar. "And now, stop talking and make me squirm!" _

_A deep chuckle washed over him. _

"_Soon, my love. I promise! But not yet."_

_And then the blond stood up. He **stood** up. Who in his right mind would do this? Sasuke's unbelieving eyes followed Naruto. Said one walked to the door. Slowly. Too slow. Sasuke wanted him back. Back there, with him. His arm stretched out - a weak attempt to bring the other back considering that Sasuke didn't even voice his need. He just lay there. _

_His surroundings turned black. _

"_Did I faint again?" the black-haired male asked into the darkness. _

"_No, I switched of the lights"_

"_Why?" Sasuke whined. _

_That was fine, because Sasuke felt whiney. He had wanted to see Naruto naked! He had wanted it **so **bad!_

_A deep chuckle resonated right next to his ear. _

"_I don't want anything artificial on you, not even the light."_

"_And how am I supposed to see you?" the smaller of them whispered back. _

_He didn't whine anymore. He didn't feel the need to do that anymore. His husband made it all was now beside him. He was no longer gone. His vibes gently wrapped him up. Calmed him. _

"_You aren't. I want you to feel me. As I feel you. And maybe…after there is no part of me that you wouldn't recognize by touching, smelling and licking…maybe then, I will allow the moonlight to touch you. Maybe then, I will fuck you against the window. Maybe then, I will risk showing strangers who you belong to. Maybe. But you have to work for that chance!" _

_Sasuke moaned. _

_This was it. This was what he wanted. He wanted someone to dominate him. He wanted someone to own him. It felt so good. _

_He was hard. And nothing had touched him except for the blonde's hot breath. Sasuke already felt his cock leaking. He felt ready to burst. _

_They hadn't even kissed. There has only been that little smooch after their vows. _

"_I need you! I need you, now!"_

_Another deep chuckle. "Not yet!"_

_And then there were hands on him. Everywhere. _

_They undressed him. Then they lured him in. He could feel Naruto next to him. The other's breathing was even, easy. How could that be? Sasuke was already panting like mad. He felt those hands, he felt that hot breath and he couldn't hang on to anything. _

_One of those hands played with his hair, twirled a strand and petted his head. As if to calm him. _

_The other hand wandered from his collar bone to his shoulder, down his arm. It intertwined itself with Sasuke's fingers. _

_It stroked each and every finger. Tenderly. Then the hand moved to his side. Caressed there, too. Down to his leg. Along his thigh to his knee. Scratched a little. Then it moved to the inside of his leg. Moved up. _

_Sasuke could feel a fingertip on his ass. It vanished not a moment later. Instead, the hand moved to his other leg. Caressed there with the same tenderness and moved up again. To Sasuke's hand. Intertwined their fingers. Then it moved further up. _

_All the way to his ear. Fondled his auricle. _

_Naruto's mouth closed in on his hand. He whistled. A low whistle, almost inaudible. One could only feel it. _

_Sasuke's hand convulsed. He twisted the bed sheets so damn hard. _

_And Naruto hadn't even touched his private parts yet. Not even his nipples. How did he do this? How could he make Sasuke lose so much control with so little effort? _

"_This…It's not fair!" he tried to say. But his words were swallowed by a brutal moan. _

_Naruto had finally touched one of his nipples. He tweaked and twisted it. Then he carefully massaged it. _

"_Hm?"_

_He pressed his flat palm onto his chest. Trapped the nipple. He moved his hand ever so slightly in circular motions. _

_Sasuke's heart rate quickened._

"_This…I said it's… not fair….ohhh"_

_This time Naruto had finally used his mouth. _

_It covered the free nub. _

_His tongue did unspeakable things to it. Sasuke was sure physics couldn't explain such agility. But then again, Naruto could knot a cherry's stalk with his tongue. He had seen it with his own eyes. _

_Sasuke's mind clouded. He moaned. This was **way** too good. _

_Naruto's tongue circled around the little nub. Then it twirled it, almost spiralled it. He sucked it so hard, Sasuke was scarred it would come off. Only for a minute. Then the tongue flattened, the lips vanished and Naruto gave his chest a long lick. _

_Then everything stopped. The hand vanished. The mouth, the lips, the tongue vanished. _

_Sasuke blinked. His breath was coming out as heavy pants. He felt suddenly very cold._

"_You were saying?"_

_Sasuke turned his head in direction of his husband._

"_Don't you **fucking** stop!"_

_Naruto rolled onto him. His body covered Sasuke's. _

_It was the first time Sasuke noticed that Naruto was naked as well. When had this happened?_

_He forgot to ask, when this bedevilled mouth attacked his neck. _

_There was biting followed by licking. There was licking followed by sucking. There were teeth scraping. Sasuke could almost feel the love bites forming. _

_His eyes rolled back. He groaned. His body bent towards his tormentor. He loved this._

"_Not planning to."_

_Naruto rested his arms on each side of Sasuke's body. They supported his weight, as he paused. They guided him, as he moved._

_The body above him stirred. _

_Naruto had brushed his cock against Sasuke's. He threw his head back as Sasuke's body rose from its position._

_It led to the first moan Sasuke had heard so far. It was deep. Brutal. Feral. … Lovely._

_Sasuke whimpered. He was so close. _

_Naruto regained his composure within seconds. He chuckled. _

"_Your lucky day!"_

_Then those lips moved downwards. They discovered every inch of his body:_

_The kissed down his neck. Gnawed at the collar bone. Down to one nipple, which he **bit**. Hard. _

_A single, long, forgiving lick followed. The other nub had to endure the same procedure._

_Then he moved from his chest to his abdomen. He nibbled there to. Bit, sometimes. _

_Whenever Naruto passed a piece of his skin without stopping, he'd scrape his teeth along Sasuke's skin. Lightly. _

_He never broke skin. _

_That wicked tongue dipped into his belly button. Teeth nipped at it. _

_The blonde raised his head to admire it for a few seconds. He blew against it. _

_Sasuke sucked in some air. His belly shivered. He was a little ticklish. _

_Naruto chuckled. _

_Then the mouth moved lower. _

_It bypassed the main attraction and moved lower, still. _

_Sasuke groaned a bit annoyed. He didn't want his penis to miss out on that._

"_Not yet" _

_Sasuke gritted his teeth. If he were to hear that phrase on more time, he swore someone was going to get hurt! _

_Once again the dark-haired male couldn't keep his chain of thoughts as Naruto nipped and bit his knee. _

_One of Sasuke's weak spots. _

_Naruto hooked a hand under it and heaved the leg onto one of his shoulders. Took the other leg and laid it around his middle. _

_He bent over Sasuke, almost folded him in half, the tip of his penis touching Sasuke's entrance. It rubbed against him. Not once entered it. Not the slightest bit. _

_Naruto pulled his cock through Sasuke's crack. Hard. Fast. He jerked forwards. His balls slapped Sasuke's ass. The cock still wouldn't enter him._

_The hands on Sasuke's legs tightened around his husband's shoulders. Naruto leaned forwards. It was nearly painful to be adjusted in such a strange angle._

"_Like that?"_

_Sasuke didn't moan this time. He almost screamed in pleasure. Sasuke fisted Naruto's hair. _

"_Oh good god…don't stop. Don't stop! …Don't go! No, go back! COME BACK!"_

_But Naruto had already detached himself from the other's grip and kneeled at the end of the bed. _

"_My, my. Isn't this nice?"_

_Sasuke growled._

_He didn't like to be woken from his trance. He didn't like the way his clouded mind could form coherent sentence and thoughts again. _

_He'd liked it way better when he needn't to do anything apart from moaning._

_All he could spot was the shape of his husband's body. But he **felt** the others grin. Every hair on his body stood up. _

"_Tell me what you want!" The order came out in a low grumble. There was no room for disobedience. No room for objection either. _

_Sasuke's cock twitched. _

_He wanted …He wanted… What he just had. Everything. Nothing. Things he'd never done before. Things **they** hadn't done before. Sasuke didn't know. _

_The other's mouth was heavenly. But the hard, big thing he had felt pressed against his ass, was something to look forward to, too. _

_Sasuke groaned. _

_How should he decide? It wasn't like they would fuck only once tonight. That much was clear. But what was the best way to get things started?_

_Sasuke frowned. _

_A hand on his ankles pulled him downwards towards his husband. _

_Sasuke shrieked. _

_A mouth attached itself to his foot. A hot wet tongue licked one long line along his foot - from the heel to his big toe._

"_Well?"_

_Sasuke giggled. He was ticklish there, too. _

_Then he snarled. He didn't want to giggle! He wanted…_

_The mouth **bit** into the bridge of his foot. Naruto's hands turned his foot around, carefully, before he took one of Sasuke's toes in his mouth and sucked. Hard. _

_Sasuke moaned. **This**._

_The mouth left his big toe and moved to the next. The same procedure followed. _

_Sasuke whimpered. It felt good. Really good. The moaning made his voice hoarse. It became louder the harder Naruto sucked. Breathing became hard. _

_Sasuke panted._

_Naruto nibbled at his pinkie toe. His hands caressed the rest of his foot. _

"_Everything! Please just…everything!" _

_Naruto chuckled."Good boy!"_

_And then he bit into Sasuke's big toe one last time before he moved up again. _

_He spread Sasuke's legs. Wide._

_He laid his whole form flush onto Sasuke. _

_The latter couldn't move. He was pressed into the mattress. His breathing was fitful, shallow. _

_The other's skin was hot. It almost burned Sasuke. _

_Their chests were pressed together. So were their cocks. So were their balls._

_Although Naruto was a few inches bigger than Sasuke, he had placed his body just right. His hands were on either side of Sasuke's shoulders, again. In return Sasuke's hand had attached themselves to the other's shoulder blades. His nails dug into skin, pierced it. Naruto's mouth was right next to his ear. _

_Now Sasuke could really **feel** the other's grin. _

"_This is exactly what I was planning to give you. Nothing less than everything!"_

_And then he rocked his lower half into the underlying._

_Sasuke screamed hoarsely as he came. _

He woke up with a start.

Oh no, oh no! No, no, no!

This had **not** just happened. This was **impossible**!

The dark-haired male was panting. His trousers were tight, too tight around his middle. His cock was rock-hard and twitching. He could feel how his precum damped his pants. His fingers clawed into the thin plane blanket.

Well, at least now he could remember his 'husband's' name.

**Shit!**

* * *

**End credit:**

[*1]- T-Shirt: It's the one, Robin wore in Vegas (How I met your mother)...The links keep getting deleted, so it'd be best to google it. Sorry!

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Stay alert, until next time!

P.S.: This was my first 'lemony' scene ever! You like?

P.S.: The next chapters will take longer than the first three (I already had them half finished). Please understand.


	4. The part where one's plan fails

**First of all** I wanted to thank the anonymous reviewers. I keep forgetting to do it at the beginning of each chapter, but I appreciate that you took the time to write a little something. It means allot to me! **Special Thank You to**:

Anon (3x! which means each chapter!)

& olo

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: **YAOI** in this chapter; way **kinkier** than the last one, too! If you don't like two guys doing the-every-dirty-you-know-what with each other, leave now! **The rest enjoy!**

**b) WARNING: **This chapter also contains **Sakura bashing**. As you may have noticed through the disclaimer, I don't like her very much an neither do my characters.

**c) WARNING: **All Characters are **OOC**…. But then again, the whole story is ooc. If you do not like this, well you know what to do.

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me. This story is not beta-ed. If there are any mistakes (in spelling or the grammar), I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct all of them in time or you can wrap them up and take them home!

**IMPORTANT:** Underlined words indicate the beginning and the end of a flashback!

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 4- The part where one's plan fails**

It's been over a week.

Each night Sasuke would dream of his husband. Each night Sasuke would dream of their wedding night. Each night memories would come back to him. Each night it would be more graphic. Each night it would feel more real. Each night Sasuke would wake up with an aching hard-on.

Sasuke had never known that he could come with nothing but dirty talk. His dreams made it very obvious. Nowadays it was enough for him to imagine Naruto's husky voice saying all kinds of stuff and he'd be ready to wet his pants. It wasn't like it happened rarely, either. The first time it happened, Sasuke was still in bed, where he tried to suffocate himself with a pillow. He lay on his stomach, his head on the pillow, where his mind had time to wander. It resulted in him reliving freshly regained memories, spiked with a few dirty pictures of his wedding night:

_He__ was lying on his stomach; his face was pressed into the pillow. At first he didn't know why he'd woken up, but then he noticed the slow rocking motions and the exuberance of feeling, the feeling of fulfillment. Naruto was buried deep inside him. The blonde's hands had enclosed around the others; held them down. Sasuke moaned. He was not fully awake yet._

"_What…?"_

_A mouth closed around his ear. "Seems like you regained consciousness. I knew that would happen sooner than later. I didn't want to wait that long. It doesn't bother you, does it, Baby-cakes? " _

_The movements sped up, became harder. So hard, the dark-haired boy was raised into an almost kneeling position. Sasuke whimpered. Every part of him was over stimulated; to a point where every touch hurt. He was reminded that he'd already come six times. His muscles reminded him. He couldn't keep himself up; his body wouldn't hold its own weight- much less the addition of Naruto's weight. His face was still pressed into the bed. He couldn't breathe. He sobbed. _

"_Turn you head to your side. I don't want you fainting in the middle of it, not again!" Naruto pushed brutally into him. "Come on, Precious, do as I say!"_

_With allot of effort Sasuke managed to turn his head to the right side. Tears were streaming down his face. Breathing was still difficult. Crying made it worse. Nonetheless Sasuke needed to get it out: "Stop calling me names, Dope!"_

_Two big hands raised his hips. A knee spread his legs. "I don't think so!" The cock reached deeper, now. Much deeper. The thrusts fastened. Naruto was banging him hard and fast-like an animal. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see how Naruto had thrown his head back. The blond's eyes were closed, his nostrils flared. Sweat purred down his body. Moonlight reflected on his chest. The veins on his neck stood out. The sounds he made were animalistic and low. _

_Sasuke moaned. His hands moved next to his head. They clawed into the bed sheets. His posture shook from the effort of staying in this position. _

"_I could… I ...you'd like… urgh… We could determine only **one** nickname for you!" Although Naruto panted, every word was spoken soberly. How could he? Sasuke's only possible reply at this stage of the process was a sob. _

_The grip on his hips tightened. All motions stilled. There was a moment where nothing happened. All one could hear were pants and sobs. _

"_Slut!" was followed by a harsh hit into Sasuke's prostate. He chocked. _

"_Bitch!" was followed by another hit. _

"_Cock-whore!" another thrust. Sasuke screamed._

_None of the thrust lessened in their brutality or speed. Sasuke sobbed harder. This was torture. Such sweet, sweet torture. _

"_Kink!" By this time the motions had become so vicious, the bed creaked unceasingly. _

"_Crotch!" Sasuke could have sworn he heard one of the slatted frames break. _

_Naruto slowed. He levelled Sasuke's pelvis back on the bed. Covered the other's body with his own; brought his mouth to his ear. _

"_Darling!" he purred. _

_The rocking had become sensually slow. _

"_Sweetie-pie!" Hands massaged his shoulders. Sasuke had stopped crying; the remaining tears pearled onto the mattress. He was still out of breath. He couldn't talk._

"_Honey!" Sasuke moaned. His body burned. His prostate stood in flames. It would have been painful if it wouldn't have been so amazing._

_The smaller one's frame relaxed. He wouldn't move. He'd let himself be used. _

"_Oh, what is it? You don't like this?" Naruto dared trying to remove himself from Sasuke and change their position once again. Sasuke couldn't let this happen. He reached behind him with both hands and grabbed his husband's ass. He pressed him back. Sasuke rolled his ass in slow circles. Sometimes the smaller of them would constringe his muscles and clamp down on the others' penis. _

_A deep growl resonated. It was followed by a chuckle. Sasuke's hands were held in their position. The way his arms were bend and stretched was uncomfortable. _

_The blonde sped up again. He gave a few quick, hard thrust into the other. It was almost painful. _

"_My cock reached deeper in the former position. I thought you liked that. Now I see you like this position better. Is it because your sweet spot is hit in another angle? Is it because I can do you harder? Or is it because you can feel my dick so much better in this position? Either way, I can deal with that just fine, Cupcake!"_

_And Sasuke came with a sob. "Cupcake it is!" and Naruto came, too. _

Sasuke hadn't needed to touch himself to cum with a frustrated scream. It was scary. He felt like an addict. He was anxious of what had happened to him. For that reason he refused to stay in bed any longer than necessary. Whenever he woke up, he sprinted to the shower and hoped that the cold water would wash away his passion. He wouldn't enter the bedroom until his every bone would call for the softness of his mattress. Whenever he fell asleep, Naruto would be there with him, pleasure him. Nothing could prevent that from happening. Not even alcohol. That made it worse in fact, as Sasuke found out on a single experiment. Sometimes the passion would flood over him when he closed his eyes. It occurred on the weirdest occasions. Like the one time in the kitchen:

Sasuke had wanted to make himself a healthy breakfast. He had taken fruits, cereal and yoghurt out of his fridge. When he'd lacerated the lid of the yoghurt, some of it had splashed on his hands and Shirt. To clean himself up Sasuke had licked his finger.

"_You need a break?"_

Sasuke had frozen. He'd gotten used to this deep voice more than he'd liked to admit. On occasions like this, it never meant anything good. Confused he'd looked down on his finger. Hesitantly he had sucked on it again. When he'd closed his eyes, memories washed over him:

_Sasuke lay panting on their king-sized bed. His head was placed next to his husband's feet. He was done for. He'd come so many times, his body had turned into a puddle of flesh: Arms were eagle-spread, his legs fell open and his breath came out in harsh grasps. His husband on the other hand was fit as if nothing had happened. Monster. He was already up for another round. Not happening. Sasuke was by far way to exhausted. So he asked for a break. The moment his husband's lips formed a sly grin, Sasuke knew there was not going to be a break. Not the kind he wished for, at least._

"_Agreed! You get your break. I promise you don't have to do a thing. All you need to do is kneel in front of me and keep your mouth open!" _

_Goosebumps wandered over Sasuke's body. He swallowed. "What?"_

"_You heard me. Do as I say!"_

_Halting, Sasuke moved into the described position. His ass pointed towards the head board of their bed. His mouth faced Naruto's private parts. Said one, too, had moved onto his knees. He towered over the smaller of them. The grin had widened. One of his hands grabbed Sasuke's neck, held it in place. The other one moved to his mouth, caressed the lips, spread them apart. The fingers played with his tongue: Scratched it, massaged it, and pulled on it. Sasuke's eyes glazed over, salvia ran down his chin. Naruto purred. He removed his fingers._

"_Just like this!"_

_And then he shoved his hard cock into the hot cavern. Sasuke gagged. It happened way too fast and way too deep to feel good for him. Naruto moaned. Both of his hands were now tangled in Sasuke's hair, holding it in place. His thrusts were fast. It should have felt irritating to Sasuke but he savoured the moment. He really needn't to do anything at this point. When Naruto slowed his thrust, Sasuke gave the cock in his mouth an encouraging long lick. Naruto stilled. He moved back, pulled his penis out of Sasuke's reach and slapped the latter's face with it. Sasuke blinked, unbelieving. He looked up. _

"_It would seem like we need to set some rules. After all, this is your break. We don't want it ruined by you engaging into any sort of activity, now, do we?"_

_Sasuke's mouth hung open. He closed it to swallow. Uh-Oh._

"_What rules?" he asked cautiously. _

_His husband tweaked his cheek. Hard. _

"_Rule number one: No Talking! We don't want you to ruin your voice for later! If you defy this regulation, I will use my hands to pinch you wherever I can reach. Understood?"_

"_Yes" _

_This time Naruto flicked his fingers against one of Sasuke's nipples. So brutal, it hurt. _

"_Understood?" _

_Sasuke nodded: yes. _

_Naruto continued: "Good then. Rule number two: I will fuck your mouth! You will not take any action in it! You will not use your tongue! Nor will you use your teeth! If you defy this principle, I will use my penis to discipline you! It will in no way be a sexual lesson. It will be embarrassing and degrading for you. You will not receive any pleasure from it. Understood?"_

_Sasuke gulped. Then he nodded his head yes. _

"_Rule number three: You will not moan, not groan, not hum! You shall not try to pleasure me with any of it! That would be taking action and as you are on break this is not allowed! If you break this rule, your ass will have to bear the consequences. Understood?"_

_Again, Sasuke nodded his head. _

"_Fourth and final rule: You will not touch yourself! Neither will I. This break shall keep you to conceive any pleasure! If you ignore this rule, your break will end and you won't have another one. Understood?"_

_Sasuke held Naruto's eyes for a few seconds. Then he nodded. Rewarding Naruto petted his head. "Good boy! Now, open up!"_

_Slowly the dark-haired male did as he was told. His head was brought into position; it was filled the moment the opening was big enough. Naruto settled for as slower rhythm this time. He moved backwards and forwards without haste. Sounds of pleasure erupted in the room. Sasuke watched his husband closely. He really seemed to enjoy himself. The longer Sasuke watched the more difficult it became for him to adhere to the set rules. His husband was eye candy. Sasuke's body agreed with him. It was not longer spent. It had fully recovered. His own penis stood proudly. It was leaking. _

_Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to think about something else. That turned out to be a bad decision. Now he could savour Naruto's taste much better. He crinkled his nose in a frantic attempt to not oppose any of the rules. It didn't work. Sasuke lapped at the cock in his mouth and hummed in pleasure. Naruto froze._

"_Kinky! You just broke rule number two and three in one try!" He chuckled. "As you wish."_

_Naruto removed himself from Sasuke. _

"_Wait!" Sasuke stopped on his tracks. Uh-Oh. He looked into his husband's eyes, which twinkled dangerously. _

"_And now you broke rule number one, too. Tell me, what should I do with such a disobedient, little husband?"_

_Sasuke didn't say anything. Naruto's dick smacked his cheek; smeared it with precum. Sasuke closed his eyes. His tongue darted out to taste it. His husband stroked his other cheek. He combed a strand of hair behind Sasuke's ears, before he pinched the lobe. Sasuke yelped. Loud. The penis connected with his face, again. A little harder this time. _

"_Hey! I didn't even say anything!" The dark-haired male realized his mistake instantly. His eyes grew big. He gulped. _

"_Ingenuous little bastard!" Naruto purred. His cock rubbed against Sasuke's lips and cheek. "So dainty!"_

_Without warning Naruto pushed two of his fingers into Sauke's hole. The latter howled. He squirmed. _

"_Why so surprised? We qualified the rules. Didn't we? You knew what to expect, don't you?"_

_Sasuke didn't react. He lay panting on the bed, his face pressed into the mattress. He tried to regain his posture. _

"_Don't you?" Naruto accentuated his question with another harsh stab of his fingers. _

_This was so humiliating; tears gathered behind Sasuke's eyes. He nodded. _

"_See? Good boy!" _

_He used his other hand to pry Sasuke's mouth open. "We aren't finished yet!"_

_And then the blonde entered his mouth in a slow thrust. It contrasted with the hard, fast movements of the fingers. Sasuke whimpered. _

"_My, my, you really like to be disciplined, don't you?" And Naruto added a third finger. He made scissoring motions, which stimulated Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke really tried to hold beck a groan this time. He failed, though. Naruto sniggered. "Yes, you do!" The fourth finger entered Sasuke's behind. The movements slowed down. Naruto's front fastened its pace. Sasuke overflowed with precum. His cock twitched. He desperately wanted to touch it. Naruto's unoccupied hand stroked his cheek. The smaller one looked up. Tears of frustration glistered in his eyes. Naruto grinned. _

"_I know exactly what you want! Well, why don't you just do it? It's not that you haven't already broken the first three rules, now, is it? And as we both know just how much you love the consequences , what's holding you back?" Naruto's hand moved into black hair. His caresses became scraping. He clutched a coil of hair and tugged. His penis left the other's mouth with a wet 'plop'. The fingers stopped dead in their tracks and vanished, too. Naruto pulled Sasuke onto his knees so they could look flush into each other's eyes. "Well?"_

_Sasuke's hand trembled as he raised it. _

_Instead of fisting his own cock, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's and gave it a few good jerks. His husband came with a surprised yawp. He looked down on himself and then to Sasuke. The dark-haired man smirked evilly. "Didn't see that one coming, now, did you?"_

_The blonde's mouth was open, but within seconds it closed and formed an equally evil leer. _

"_Smart ass!" Naruto bounced his husband. Freakishly, the blond's penis was still hard. It entered Sasuke without hesitation. _

_Sasuke moaned eagerly. _

"_Break's over!" _

When Sasuke had opened his eyes, his face had been smeared with yoghurt. His hair was a mess, too. His right hand had been cured around his penis. It had been covered in cum. Sasuke had been beside himself. It had been the first time he had ever done anything like this, in the kitchen nonetheless.

After that, Sasuke also refrained from entering the kitchen. He was eating takeout ever since. He tried desperately to avoid anything that could lead to another pleasure-session. Under no circumstances did he want to be caught in another embarrassing situation like this- not by himself; not by anyone. Since he didn't know for sure what is was, that triggered the flashbacks, Sasuke avoided everything. He didn't leave his apartment. He didn't use his laptop. He didn't watch television. He didn't listen to any music. He lived like a freaking hermit! And he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something. He needed to find a solution. **Fast!**

Sasuke hid from his family, as well. He hadn't seen them since he came back from Las Vegas a little over a week ago. When he had seen his brother at the airport, waiting to pick him up, he had panicked. He had turned around and had walked to the nearest exit, where he gabbed himself a cap.

Later that day, Itachi had called and asked why he had taken a cap and why he hadn't reacted to his shouts. Sasuke replied he hadn't seen or heard him. Itachi hadn't said anything after that.

Sasuke buried himself into his flat and refused to come out. He wouldn't let anyone in, either.

His brother had come to visit him once. The younger of them refused to let him inside. His older brother perceived this as a reason to mock him out in the open. If Sasuke wouldn't have lived in a penthouse, he would have been humiliated by how loudly his brother reassured him, that losing a business deal across the country and then mopping in self-pity wasn't immature at all. But as he lived alone in his combo, he couldn't have cared less. Much to his brother's dismay. Itachi had been in front of his door for almost an hour before he finally gave up and went home.

Well, he'd really just gone to their parents and snitched.

His family now thought he was depressed. They blamed it on messed up business deal and the wasted time he had invested in it.

This is why his mother had decided to have a family dinner. To cheer him up. But there was nothing in this world that could cheer him up. He was married, for god's sake! To a man! His family knew nothing of it. Sasuke had kept true to his words and didn't voice any of it. To no one.

He was forced to attend, though. If he would refuse to go to his parents' house for dinner, the whole family would come to him. They would invade his home. They would invade his personal space. And they would bicker. About everything and everyone. Sasuke could feel a headache approaching just by thinking about it.

He didn't rash to his parent's place, though. He made his way to his parent's house very slowly. **Very slowly**. It normally took him twenty minutes to get there by car. Today it took him almost an hour. And that was still too fast for him.

His parent's house was big: A two-story building with a black peaked roof. There were seven bathrooms- one for each bedroom plus two guest-bathrooms. There was a kitchen so big one could think it was a one-room-apartment. There was a living room, a dining room and his fathers' study. Every room was big enough to get lost in it. The property had two swimming pools: one little Jacuzzi (and if he said little it meant that at least eleven people could fit in it) on the terrace and one big pool in the yard. His mother also had a greenhouse. To own such a building in Tokyo, Japan, one of the most expensive countries in the world, one could only guess just how wealthy his family was. They didn't have servants, though. There was a team of housecleaners, who came once a week. That was it. His mother loved housework! How a woman as fragile as his mother could work so hard and be so happy about it was something Sasuke failed to understand.

Upon his arrival, Sasuke felt distressed. His parent's home always had this impact on him. He didn't like to remember his childhood. It wasn't that it was bad. On the contrary. He'd had everything a child could wish for. Everything money could buy. But sometimes money wasn't enough to be happy. Sasuke had always needed to fight for his father's affection, whereas his brother could probably soak in it. From the moment Itachi was born, his father showered him with respect and devotion. It made Sasuke feel minor. He didn't like to feel insignificant. His father always made it very clear, that Sasuke would never be on the same level as his brother. Not even after everything his youngest son had achieved. Now that he was successful in his own carrier. It still wasn't enough because Itachi was successful in the footsteps of his father's carrier. Sasuke had money. Allot of it. He had worked hard for it. But Itachi had more. He had invested wisely and gained a few million. It appeared that his father liked intelligence and less effort more than hard honest work. Sasuke never felt respected by his father. When Fugaku looked as his oldest son, there was a proud gleam in his eyes. A sign of undying, altruistic love. Sasuke had never seen this gleam directed at him. It wasn't like he felt unloved, though. He knew his mother loved him dearly. He also knew his brother held him dear. The rivalry he and his brother shared had started in their early childhood. It had worn off and now the bickering between them was used to show their affection towards one another. It was just… well…his father. He didn't like to feel left out on anything.

Whenever Sasuke entered his parent's property, nowadays, he felt the same insecurities he always had. And keeping a secret from them didn't help with that at all. And it wasn't exactly a small secret, either. He had more than once thought about telling them about his sexual orientation. But he could never really bring himself to do it. However, he was fairly sure his brother suspected something. He was far more reluctant to the idea of telling his family he was **married** to a man.

He sighted. No point in wondering about it right now. It wouldn't change anything at this moment.

Sasuke needn't to enter the house to know what would await him: His mother would be in the kitchen making one of his favourites. His father would be in the study. Together with Itachi, they would discuss their newest progress in the company and maybe some stock-business as well.

He sighted again. Act your part, blend in. That was what he had learned. From his earliest childhood on, he was told: 'Act your part, blend in'. This was exactly what he was going to do. He would act his pert and blend in.

He opened the door and faced his fate.

"I'm home!"

"Sasuke-dear! How are you? Why don't you sit down? I'm in the kitchen! The food will be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll help you in a sec. Let me just greet father and Nii-san." he had already made his way to the study. Only, there was no one in the study.

"It's okay, dear. Your brother is in here with me, dear! The food is almost prepared."

What? Since when undertook his brother his duties in the kitchen? Then again, when had he ever arrived this late?

"Your father is in the dining room, preparing the table. Why don't you help him?"

"Okay!"

The table was almost finished when Sasuke entered. There was really nothing much left for him to do. He went and took the remaining of the silverware and placed onto the table.

"You are late. Your mother was starting to think you wouldn't show up."

"I was late leaving." That was a lie. He never left late. His father knew that.

"Hm"

Sasuke looked over his father's shoulder. On the cupboard was a family portrait. There were family pictures everywhere in the house. His mother thought it would show their clannishness. What a joke. Only his brother and his father were clannish. Well maybe his mother, too. But Sasuke always felt precluded. It seemed to Sasuke that his 'being different' was evident in this particular picture: His parents stood united behind his brother. His father stood behind his brother's right shoulder, proudly trapping a hand on it. Fugaku Uchiha was a businessman out and out. He stood tall, his face free of all emotions, stoic. Deep wrinkles surrounded his mouth. His mouth's corners appeared to always be turned into a frown. He was trying very hard to smile in the picture. Fugaku's eyes were small, hard and from a dark brown. Itachi in the front was smiling- a scare exception to the norm. His brother looked allot like his father. His face equally stoic, lines were already visibly around his eyes. Itachi had inherited their mother's eyes, though. They were round, big and a very dark shade of blue. He smiled the tiniest smile. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, stood on Itachi's other side. She was a neat, fair woman. She wore the dress she used for housecleaning. It was a one-piece dress, purple-ish. She wore a beige apron above it. His mother was probably the only person on earth, who could wear such an outfit and still look formal and stylish. Her face was open, friendly. Her eyes were big, round and bluish. She smiled. Sasuke himself stood a little offside. He had crossed his arms. His face was rounder than his brother, his facial features softer. He had his father's eyes- so grey they almost appeared black. He was the only one who didn't even try to smile. [*1]

Sasuke was so absorbed in the picture that he almost missed an oddity.

"Why is there a spare dish?"

For the shortest moment he feared that Naruto would have found him and had imposed on his parents. Ridiculous. Just as ridiculous as the little tweak of excitement in his stomach.

"Your brother brought his girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Just how long had he been gone? Sasuke had never heard of such a thing. Not in combination with his brother. Never. **Ever**. It was true had his brother had once been married but that had been an arranged business deal. That woman had never been his girlfriend. They had been introduced to one another. They had married. No dating. Their marriage had lasted a couple of years until Itachi's ex-wife had cheated on him with a business partner. Uchihas didn't take cheating lightly. Within a month Itachi had been divorced and was single ever since. What in the world had happened while he was gone? Maybe his brother had been abducted by aliens and they'd switched him with a socially adapted, love seeking, horny look-alike robot?

He didn't voice his thoughts though. He knew his father wouldn't appreciate it. Instead he looked up and asked:

"Who?" Simple. One word could never convey too many emotions.

"Sakura Haruno. She is one of our medical assistants."

Oh, Sasuke knew Sakura just fine. It has been years, however Sasuke would never forget her. She was the loudest, most obtrusive fan-girl he had ever had to endure. No matter how mean he had been, how clearly he had rejected her, how much he had shown his hatred, she had never left. She hadn't left him any space to breath. Not ever. Well, until they had graduated. Sasuke had made it his personal top priority to get rid of her. He had changed his mobile number, his social security number, his doctors, his favourite restaurants. He had changed everything that could have raised her chances of finding him. Question was: What did she want from his brother? There was **no way**, they actually liked each other. Much less dated each other. That was for sure. Did she blackmail him into bringing her here?

She had never known where his parents lived. Sasuke had always cautiously made sure that she wouldn't follow him home after school. He had always taken detour home. More often than not he had entered a three story building on the other side of town, where he would have sat in the stairwell for hours to make sure she was gone, before he'd actually gone home. It'd been worth it. She had believed that this was where his parents lived. He'd be so sure of this because he'd befriended with one of the house residents. His friend had been an old lady. She had usually given him some tea, sometimes she had sat with him and they'd chatted for a bit. She had always told him when Sakura had cleared the entrance. Sasuke had been invited to her flat on regular basis. It had only been one time he actually set foot in her flat, though. It turned out, that she shared her 2KB [*2] with over twenty-five cats. Although Sasuke liked cats, it had been a nightmare. There'd been cats **everywhere**. They had been **on **him, too, most of the time. He had refrained from entering the old ladies' place at all costs after that. She'd still meet up with him in the stairwell. Maybe she'd needed someone to talk to; maybe she'd needed a little distraction from her cats. Sometimes she'd even brought her granddaughter along. Sasuke'd just been grateful. As payment for her company, she'd always gathered the Valentine's Day chocolates, which arrived every year. There were always more than fifty little packages that filled the reception area. It'd suited Sasuke just fine, seeing as he hated sweets of any kind. Old lady, everybody just called her 'Nekobaa'[*3], had phoned him two weeks after graduation and had told him that Sakura had pitched a tent in front of the house and was living in it since the last day of school. The old lady had laughed her ass off on the telephone. Now, almost ten years after graduation [!], Nekobaa's granddaughter still received a couple of chocolates every year. Sasuke was sure this was some kind of new record. Thinking it might have been Sakura to send those gifts, still gave Sasuke the creeps.

"Hello, Sasuke-kuuuun!"

Sasuke groaned. Yep, that was Sakura alright. No one else he knew had such a penetrably, squeaky, **annoying** voice. Not only was she loud, she was ugly, too. Her face was round and chubby. She also seemed to have no neck, whatsoever. Sakura's lips were thin. Her eyes were bilious green and her forehead was _huge_. To top it all, she bleached her hair luminous pink. While she must think it looked sexy (or at least _good)_, everybody else thought it looked contaminated.

Sakura had had a boyfriend when she had entered high school (and before she had met Sasuke). His name had been Lee. They'd been the perfect couple. Lee was just as ugly. His black hair was cut to a bowl head. His eyebrows covered half of his forehead. However, Sasuke must admit that Lee had been a really nice guy. They'd become something like acquaintances but their 'friendship' (or whatever they had had) shattered after Sakura announced their break up rather harshly (meaning: she pushed him into the garbage screaming: "I can do so much better! Look at Sasuke-kun, he'd be perfect for me!"). Lee didn't take it so well and cut all ties with Sasuke. It made him hate Sakura **so much more**.

He turned around, slowly, to find his brother resting on the doorframe, grinning evilly at him. Sakura had already made her way over to him. She was hanging of his arm and batted her eyelashes. It occurred Sasuke that she might think this would make her seem charming. Maybe someone should tell her it seemed like she had a stroke.

"Father, Sakura isn't my girlfriend. She is **a** friend of mine. Sasuke and she went to the same high school. They lost touch after graduation. It seems like Sakura tried to contact Sasuke all the time but his number and address changed. And when we met, she told me how desperately she had searched for him. I couldn't help but bring them back together."

"Oh"

At least now Sasuke knew why she was here. His brother wanted to take revenge on him.

He groaned again. This day couldn't get worse.

Half an hour later they sat at the table. Sakura tried incessantly to get Sasuke's attention since the moment she had seen him. He ignored her as effectively as possible. He focused completely on the food in front of him.

His mother wasn't one to disappoint. She had made enough food for three families. Everything she had cooked was one of Sasuke's favourites, too. He especially liked the salmon with the tomato-pepper-oregano-crust on top.

It was an unwritten rule to eat in silence. It was the first rule one had to learn when you wanted to be accepted by any Uchiha. Today was the first time someone ever broke that principal. His whole family seemed desperate to have a blithe disregard for this rule. It could be attributable to Sakura's munching. His mother looked just about ready to do anything to drown those unsavoury sounds out. She looked ready to stuff carrots into her ears.

His father seemed to want to forget the girl's presence all together. The way he was eyeing the butcher knife wasn't very friendly. He worked with the police, so Sasuke doubted that he would kill anyone in front of witnesses. It was more likely that he was planning to commit suicide if no one ended his misery in the next few seconds.

The way Itachi had a death grip on his chopsticks, made it seem like he regretted bringer her with him. Itachi **never** regretted anything. **Ever**.

Admittedly Sakura was the most ignorant person to all table manners. She slurped, she burped, she smacked, and she even drank noisily. Sasuke had never seen anyone make so much noise when swallowing a sip of water.

"So, honey, why don't you tell us about Vegas?" his mother raised her voice. She almost screamed, desperately trying to be louder than the pink-haired guest.

Sakura didn't even swallow before she jumped into the conversation: "Oh, that's right, you went to Las Vegas!" Medium-sized sprinkles of chewed up foot flew all over the table.

His mother turned chalky white.

His father's eyes twitched. His hand slowly made its way to the butcher knife..

Itachi's chopsticks hit the table.

Sasuke gagged. He grabbed his glass of water to wash down the remaining food in his mouth and hopefully his nausea.

Sakura was oblivious to everything. She kept going: "How romantic, wasn't it Sasuke-kun? Imagine how a couple elopes and gets married in Vegas! A dream coming true! What do you say? Wouldn't you want to marry in Vegas?"

Sasuke nearly choked on his water. You've got be kidding!

Before he could say anything, everybody's attention was drawn to an outrageous noise. It sounded like gunshots. His father and brother regained composure and, being involved with the police, acted accordingly immediately:

"Get down everybody! Itachi get my gun!"

"Yes father, right away!"

By the time Itachi had the gun, loaded and ready, the noise had stopped. Nobody moved.

There was a knock on the door.

"Stay here! Itachi and I will find out what's going on! If we aren't back in five minutes or if there are any more gunshots, call the police!"

His father in action. Never one to disappoint. Why call the police if you had your own gun?

"Be careful!"

His father and brother moved cautiously to the front door.

It wasn't a minute later that his father's voice echoed through the house: "Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here for Sasuke? He home? This is the right house, or isn't it?"

Sasuke froze. Oh no, no, no, no, no, **OH NO!** Please god, let this be a nightmare! Please let him wake up and not remember anything!

No such luck.

"What do you mean you're here for Sasuke? Do you think we would just let you in, so you can shoot him?" his brother's voice sounded.

"Shoot him? What the hell are you…. Ohhhhh, no… that was just Bailey, my car. I have to give her a check-up sometime."

"Bailey? …Your car?"

"Yep! See that beauty behind me? That's her! She's my pride!"

His father and his brother draw an audibly deep breath. The unmistakably sign that they were shocked.

Sakura and Mikoto went to look out the window. Sure enough there was a car. Or at least something metallic with four wheels bolted-on. It was huge. And it was neon green. One side mirror was held by only two wires. It had two doors: the driver's door and the passenger's door. There weren't seats, just a bench seat. An **orange** bench seat. It was definitely well used. The stuffing oozed out on the sides. There were coil-springs visible on the passenger's side. A little fox hung from the rear-view mirror. There was a tiny creak in the rear window, looking damn similar to a bullet hole. This **monstrosity** had a giant load space. There was a one-person tent set up on it, a couch and dresser were corded next to it. Its license plate was sprayed with graffiti. One could neither read a letter or a number. One would think the graffiti was intentionally used to cover the **absence** of an actual license plate. And that **thing** was old, if the dents and scratches were anything to go by. There were more dents then lack. It was disgusting. No way in hell would such a scrapheap pass a safety test, anywhere. N**owhere**. How could anyone call this his 'pride'? How could one even call it a car?

"Ewwww", Sakura said "Sasuke you have to see this… this… this…ugly atrocity!"

Sasuke didn't see it. In fact, he hadn't moved from his spot. Not an inch. He was petrified. He **couldn't** move.

This wasn't happening. Please someone wake him up! Sasuke teetered in an attempt to relax.

Three pair of feet moved into his line of vision. Two of them wore slippers; the other pair wore brown hiking boots, covered in mud.

"Sasuke? Do you know this man?" his father demanded to know.

He carefully raised his eyes. There he stood- his husband (During his restless' nights, Sasuke came to terms with his 'condition'. He could now use the word husband normally.) . He looked even more glorious than Sasuke remembered. One hand in his back pocket, the other beckoned 'howdy' into his direction. Naruto wore sluiced out Levis, which hung dangerously low on his hips. A steel blue v-neck T-Shirt accentuated his eyes. They twinkled mischievously. His neck was decorated with a leather neck let. The only other trinket was a plain gold ring on his right ring finger.

The grin Sasuke was given made his insides boil. His legs felt wobbly. It was a good thing Sasuke still cowered on the floor; he wasn't sure if his legs would have supported him otherwise. Sasuke swallowed.

He nodded his head yes.

His husband's grin grew impossibly wider.

"Sorry, I'm late, Cupcake. I hope I didn't inconvenience anyone! I took the wrong exit and had to drive all the way back. You know, me and my sense of direction…At least I didn't forget the presents! You forgot your ring by the way!" Naruto raised a brown paper bag in the air for all to see and pulled his hand out of his back pocket to extent it toward Sasuke. He dropped a matching gold ring into the black-haired boy's hand.

Everyone looked between him and Naruto, back and forth.

Sasuke swallowed again. He was still frozen. His hand encompassed the ring. Tightly.

He didn't want this to happen. Not **at all**. Not even the tiniest bit. His stomach only fluttered because of nervousness. He blinked. He took a deep breath.

"What the hell is going on? Sasuke, who is he? … Who are you? Why are you calling my son such ridiculous names? …Sasuke, explain! What presents? What ring? Sasuke! I want an explanation!"

He still couldn't move. He couldn't say anything, either. His brain wouldn't function right. No coherent sentence was formed. He blinked again. He took a deep breath, again.

"Sasuke?" His mother cowered down next to him. She carefully touched his shoulder. "Dear?"

Someone cleared his throat. "Here, let me do the introduction myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm Sasuke's- your son's- husband. Pleased to meet you… Mom, Dad, Brother…Pink-haired girl!"

Oh good god, this was really happening! Sasuke gulped. He didn't move; he didn't raise his voice.

Fugaku gaped. His mouth fell open. His eyes grew big; it seemed as if they would pop out of his head. Then they rolled back.

That was when his father fainted.

* * *

**End credit:**

[*1]: In the original picture it's Itachi, who stays secluded from his family. It's also Sasuke who is smiling in the picture. Just so you don't get confused.

[*2]: I don't know if this is the right abbreviation for two room, kitchen, bathroom. But I still used it, so… In case it's wrong, sorry!

[*3]: In case you don't know, who I'm referring to: ./wiki/Nekobaa

Thank you for reading!

To be continued?

P.S.: I **do like **Lee. It was just…his eyebrows are outstanding, I had to mention them.


	5. The part where one loses control

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO those who I can't acknowledge via PM:**

**Olo**

**Anon**

**& moopad **

I really appreciate that you took the time to write a little something. I'm even happier that all of you liked it!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: This Chapter contains Shounen-Ai. If you don't like two guys getting all lovey-dovey with each other, leave now! **The rest enjoy!**

**b) Warning: **All Characters are OOC… but then again, the whole story is ooc. If you do not like this, well you know what to do. Or you could just deal with it ^^

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me. This story is not beta-ed. If there are any mistakes (in spelling or the grammar), I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct them with time or you can wrap them up and take them home!

**Important!**: Underlined words indicate the beginning and the end of a flashback!

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The part where one loses control**

"He really is your father, isn't he?" Naruto laughed as he bent over Fugaku's motionless figure. Without great effort Naruto slung the man over his shoulder and turned to Mikoto: "Where should I take him? Couch, bed... casket?"

His mother stared unbelieving at the stranger in front of her. She shook her head after a few seconds and guided Naruto to the living room. Itachi woke up from his trance, as well and followed them. He didn't turn around to say anything. He didn't even showed Sasuke the 'I-knew-it' smirk. It seemed that not even his brother had a fitting remark for a situation like that.

Sasuke didn't do anything. He was still too shocked. And he was pretty sure he was going insane. His head was a mess. His feelings were a jumble. Sasuke didn't know what to think; he didn't know what to feel; he didn't know what to do. It was quite evident what he should feel: Embarrassment, anger and uncertainty, because his husband had just exposed his secret in front of his family. Anger, because he hadn't stopped Naruto. Frustration, because Naruto had found him. Fear of what would happen next. Only, that wasn't where his feelings ended. Sasuke was happy, too. Happy, that his husband had come back to him. Gleeful, that his brother was speechless and his father unconscious. And he was eager: Eager to be with Naruto, eager to what would happen next. Would they run away? Would they split up? Sasuke was bewildered. Once again he had no control over anything. Not even his feeling. It irritated him to no end. The sole exception of this mess was his stomach. It didn't seem to give a damn what Sasuke felt. Screw happiness and screw anxiousness! His stomach was on rampage. The dark-haired male could already feel acid soaring in his throat. It didn't matter what he thought, either. His head was aching, no matter what he thought about. To hell with rationality and to hell with solution! There was neither of it in a situation like this. Sasuke's eye started to twitch. That was what his body did if it was overcharged: Something started to twitch. Be it the corner of his mouth, his eye or his finger. The excess of energy needed to be dissipated. Apparently his brain shut off under these circumstances- it couldn't handle anything apart from oxygen.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

He slowly turned to look at Sakura. He had forgotten all about her. She was still here. She looked as insane as Sasuke felt, maybe a tick more. Her hands had a death grip on his arm. His arm had turned to an angry red, where she clutched him. Beneath her hands, his usually alabaster coloured skin was almost translucent; his veins were clearly visible. Not before Sasuke saw that had he felt the pain radiating from his arm or his fingers going numb. His brain really didn't work well under stress.

"That guy…he …He isn't really your husband... Is he?"

Sasuke blinked. He freed himself from her hold and stood up. With as much dignity as he had left he said: "He is!" He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

There was a *fump*when Sakura's unconscious body hit the floor.

He stared at her for a few seconds. Then he left. Sasuke made his way into the living room. Everyone had gathered around the couch, looking worriedly down at Fugaku. Someone had put a wet facecloth on his forehead. He had already regained consciousness. His gaze was unfocused. He mumbled to himself. Nobody seemed to understand.

When Sasuke step further into the room, Naruto turned to him. He grinned.

"There you are. I was wondering what took you so long. Are you alright? What's with your arm?"

Naruto made his way over to the other. When he stood right in front of Sasuke, said one grabbed him by his collar. He snarled. He'd never snarled before but it seemed fitting for this purpose. Sasuke faced his family and excused them both. He dragged Naruto out into the corridor and closed the door behind him. To make sure no one could hear them he walked up the stairs to his old room, never letting go of Naruto's Shirt. He pulled his husband into the room, banged the door closed and turned to face the blond.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me? What were you thinking? You can't just barge in like that on someone else's family dinner! Are you crazy? I can't believe you, you…."

His ramble was stopped by a pair of lips covering his own. Naruto grabbed his shoulders, spun them around. Sasuke's back connected with the door frame. He was lifted in the air and his legs automatically twined around the blonde's hips. Their kiss deepened. Naruto gnawed at his bottom lip until Sasuke opened his mouth for him. The black-haired boy's tongue was bitten and sucked into the other mouth. There it was animated to play with its hot counterpart. Naruto humped him. His pelvis was crashing into Sasuke's, creating a sensual friction; making his insides boil and his cock hard. The blonde's lips loosened the skin contact. Their lips parted with a wet sound. Naruto released Sasuke, set him back onto his feet. Sasuke fisted the other's Shirt. His eyes were glazed, his breathing erratic.

The blonde grinned. He stepped away from Sasuke fully. And he waited.

Sasuke blinked a few times. He levelled his breathing and straightened his clothes. He wasn't happy with the way thing turned out. Well, **one part** of him was, but that didn't matter. Okay, maybe a little. Sasuke noticed that their contact had lasted only several seconds. It's still enough time for Sasuke's brain to remember all their other kisses. Their smooches. Their deep kisses. Their hot kisses. Their sloppy kisses. All the kisses they had shared in **that** night. He involuntarily closed his eyes and leaned on the flat chest in front of him. He sighted. Then he froze. He jumped back and hit his back on the wall. He flattened himself against it. This did not just happen!

"I missed you, too, Babe!" A hand caressed his cheek. Sasuke almost leaned into the touch but pushed the other away at the last second. He didn't want this! He didn't need this! He needed to fix this!

Sasuke's fist shook with the effort of calming. "I didn't miss you, Idiot! And you didn't answer any of my questions. First of all: How did you find me?"

"We are married, sweetie. I know your name. Turns out, everybody knows that name. I'm pretty lucky that you've visited your parents today, though. This was the only address I could get. And I'm fairly sure your dad wouldn't have given me any further information if I had been to meet him alone!"

"Hn"

Naruto stared at him for a long time. Maybe a full minute. "You're really more fun when you're drunk!"

There was a little stab that pushed the air from Sasuke's lungs. He didn't really know why it hurt but he was determined to not show it to Naruto.

"To bad for you! I vowed to never drink again!" Sadly it sounded snotty, as much as Sasuke liked to deny it.

Naruto noticed it, too. He chuckled. "No offense intended, bastard. Don't get so defensive!"

There was nothing left for Sasuke to reply. So he glared at the blonde. It wasn't to his liking to **not** have the last say in anything. **At all.** Naruto's eyes softened. He raised his hand to the other's face but didn't dare touch it. The hand hovered in front of Sasuke, the fingers mere millimetres away from a caress. The Uchiha stared. There was this tumult in him, again. He was dithered between slapping the hand away and leaning forward to snuggle into it. It made him angry. His eye started to twitch again. It diminished his decision. Two fingers tenderly kneaded his eyebrow while the other hand placed itself on his neck and rubbed it in petite circles. It was incredible unwinding. Sasuke closed his eyes and savoured the moment. A little sigh escaped him. The motions stopped. A forehead leaned in his. When Sasuke opened his eyes, they were met with brilliant blue. Surprisingly Sasuke wasn't startled. It wasn't the first time he was in a situation like this:

_They__ lay panting next to each other on their backs, gazing up to the ceiling. Despite the fact that the floor wasn't the most comfortable place to rest, they needed to catch their breath after the third round of the most epic sex in history. Well, Sasuke did. Naruto's cock was as hard as ever. The blonde didn't wait for a whole minute before he scrambled to his feet and looked down on Sasuke. The latter huffed. _

"_Oh, don't you think for a moment that I will get up! I'm relishing my afterglow here!"_

_Naruto bend over him. "I wasn't planning to stop you from doing so. But if we stay on the floor for two long, we might catch a cold and that would ruin our remaining honeymoon!" _

"_I'm not moving!" Sasuke spat back._

"_How imprudent! You really are spoiled!"_

"_Well, excuse me!"_

"_Oh, no, excuse me!" and with that the blonde hoisted Sasuke up and flicked him over his shoulder. _

_Sasuke endured it. At least he didn't have to move under his own steam. _

_Naruto walked them over to the bed and dropped the other onto it. Then he seated himself next to him and petted his head. _

"_Better?"_

"_I thought the floor was just right!" Constrainedly Sasuke enjoyed being childish. _

_His husband treated that as cute. He chuckled. "Too bad. I like the bed way better!" And with that he lay onto Sasuke's side and began to caress him once again. This time it wasn't sexual in any way. It was soothing and sweet. His hands never crossed a certain point; never went beyond his bellybutton. His own hands had wandered to the other's body and explored it. Their foreheads were pressed together; their eyes never left each other. Holding the other's gaze, Sasuke felt so loved, he nearly cried. He had never felt so precious before. _

"I can hear your brain remembering!"

There was this grin again. The one that made Sasuke's knees buckle.

"Whatcha say? Shall we beard the lion in his dent and clear up the mess? Or shall we skip that part and elope together?"

Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly how he would've answered the question if he were drunk. Hell, maybe he would've asked the same if he were drunk. His smirk faltered. But he wasn't drunk. And this mess was his responsibility. He looked up at Naruto. His whole composure made the answer pretty clear.

"Never hurts to ask."

The blonde took him by the hand and guided him confidently down the stairs and through the hall to the living room. It was like Naruto belonged to this house, this family – to Sasuke. Sasuke's hand vanished completely in the other's grasps.

In the living room his father sat upright, his face stone like. His mother to his left, hand folded on her knees, eyes casted downwards. His brother to his right, his stare unfazed, and a corner of his mouth twitching dangerously. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't so much as walked through the door as is father's voice resonated:

"Explain yourself!"

Sasuke cringed. Oh how he hated that. He didn't need to look up, to know what kind of expression adorned Fugaku's faces. It was the same one Sasuke had received all his live. A look of incomprehension, disappointment and confusion, as to why his youngest son had turned out so much different than his first born child – the perfect child. Cold sweat ran down Sasuke's spine. He didn't want to answer. He didn't want to be there at all. His husband seemed to notice his indignation:

"What's there to explain? We met. We fell in love. We married. End of story." Naruto's voice was childishly defiant. He stood tall, his shoulders were straight, his eyes clear, his nostrils flared. He dared Fugaku to object.

Fugaku's eyebrow twitched. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Well, I felt that question was directed at me! So I answered it!"

"I wasn't speaking to you!"

"How can you not speak to me when you're clearly trying to convince me that you aren't speaking to me?"

"You…How dare you!"

Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke squeezed his hand warningly. He inconspicuously shook his head. He didn't want this situation to escalate. Naruto calmed immediately.

Mikoto had put her hand onto her husband's knee in the same manner. He calmed as well, if a little more reluctant.

"Fine then. Where and when did you meet? Why wasn't I informed about this…this… dolt?"

This time Naruto waited for him to answer. Sasuke refused to do it, nonetheless. With a sigh, Naruto made his statement:

"Sixteen years ago! We lost sight of each other but we met again in Las Vegas last week. It was completely coincidently! But after not seeing each other for a very long time, we decided to get married on the spot, so we wouldn't lose contact under any circumstances ever again!"

His father wasn't the most shocked person in the room, this time. Sasuke looked incredulously up to his husband. **Sixteen** years ago? Sasuke couldn't for the live of him believe that. He would have remembered ever having someone – anyone like Naruto in his life, wouldn't he? Then it hit him that Naruto might have caught the profoundness of this argument. Maybe he had understood what it meant to be a part of the Uchiha-clan and tried to protect Sasuke, now?

A fuzzy feeling bubbled up in Sasuke. He realized it was happiness. Thankfully, he squeezed Naruto's hand. The latter smiled at him.

His mother seemed facilitated.

His brother seemed impressed.

His father didn't buy it.

"Bullocks! You don't know each other! You spotted him in Vegas, recognized him as the Uchiha he is and decided to get him drunk! This way you could marry him. Or, you could make my son believed you've married. You may have thought that this was an easy way to get to our money but let me tell you this, you despicable person, you will receive nothing. No money, no fame, no honour. Nothing! AT ALL! First thing in the morning I will call our lawyers and we will make sure to get rid of you once and for all!"

No one moved. No one said anything. The room was quite apart from his father's erratic panting.

Naruto faced his husband. "Do I still have to behave myself, now?"

Disbelievingly Sasuke stared into his eyes. He could see repressed anger and humiliation in them. Maybe even the slightest murderous intent. It was all controlled. For whatever reason, Sasuke felt certain that if he forbade Naruto to lash out, the other would comply. It gave him strength. The dark-haired man let his hand slip from the others grasps. He had doubts whether his decision would be the right one and yet he said:

"Go ahead!"

Within seconds Naruto towered above his father. His fists were balled. His eyes glinted perilously. He barred his teeth.

"Now, look here, old man, look very closely! Sasuke and I are married and unless SASUKE wants to annul this relationship, there is nothing you can do about it. And for your own peace of mind, this marriage is completely legal! It's allowed and possible for two men to marry in Las Vegas! We had a ceremony, we had a priest, we have rings and we have paperwork to prove it! And just for fun, we also had a wedding night! A memorable wedding night, with lots and lots of steamy, hot sex! I'm pretty sure your skills in the bedroom aren't nearly as fulfilling as your son's! If you have sex of any kind at all, that is... "

His father's face changed colours to an angry shade of red. Each second now he would faint again. Sasuke felt obligated to step in:

"That's enough! He doesn't need to know all that!" The youngest Uchiha was bright red himself. He had never felt so humiliated in his life! He knew it was supposed to be complimentary but his father had no business knowing anything about his sex-life! He shouldn't even know Sasuke **had** a sex-life!

Naruto stopped his rand immediately. "Fine! Let's move on to the presents, shall we?" It was almost a threat. No one dared contradicting. All nodded their heads.

As the blond had left his paper bag in the kitchen, he turned around and stomped away to get it. He really stomped! Sasuke felt a smile tug on his lips. It was quite in the room while they waited.

Half a minute later the blond returned with the bag in his hand and Sakura over his shoulder.

"I forgot all about her! Where should I put her?"

Mikoto stumbled to her feet and trimmed a chair so they could rest Sakura on it. After that tasked was completed, Naruto directed his mother back to the couch.

"Present time!"

Naruto pulled a Shirt out of the bag and handed it to his mother. It was a similar Shirt Sasuke had worn after he had bolted from Naruto. The only difference was that the body wore a blue bikini.

His brother was next up. He received an ashtray, a cigarette extinguisher and a lighter. The ashtray was huge and ugly. It was most likely that one had to have a firearms certificate for it. It was ceramic. There were miniature steeples to hold the cigarette. They were baby blue and each of them had tiny pink roofs and a sign, which said 'tunnel of love'. The middle where the ash was actually put, was a picture of the whole chapel, framed with little white and yellow roses. [*1] The cigarette extinguisher was a big, blazing red kiss mouth [*2]. The lighter was awfully normal compared to the rest. It was shaped as a fire drencher. There was a little instruction for use on it, titled with 911. If one pushed the handle down, the lighter was 'switched on'. If one pushed the handle up, a siren would shrill [*3].

His father was the last one up. He received a bottle of scotch. A big bottle.

All things considered those were the ugliest, most inappropriate present one had ever seen. Sasuke liked that. He snickered. They should have handed out the presents before they announced their marriage. It sure would have baffled his family too much, to react to anything else.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, I would have gotten you something else but as we married in Vegas and you weren't there to celebrate with us, we thought that souvenirs would be best!"

His mother was the first to regain her composure. She stood up and walked over to the blonde; the T-Shirt still in her hand. "Thank you, Naruto! This is a very … unique gift!" More like the most repulsive gift **ever**, Sasuke thought. His mother bowed her head, nevertheless.

His brother slouched back on the couch. "I don't smoke!"

Naruto cracked his knuckles. "You sure look like you do. How old are you anyway? Fifty? What's more, why don't you start smoking now that you have all you need? Well, expect for the cigarettes. … But thinking about it…No, maybe you shouldn't start. It would probably kill you in an instant. You don't look like you have that great of an immune system! So, forget what I said, I don't want to murder my brother-in-law!"

Itachi blinked. His shoulder started to shake and a snort of laughter escaped his mouth. "You really are... something!"

Never had his brother ever shown so much emotion in front of strangers. It was seldom enough that he showed emotions in front of his family and friends.

Fugaku didn't say anything, he glared at Naruto. He opened the bottle and quaffed an excessive big swig down his throat. He coughed after setting down the bottle. He initiated to glare again.

Sasuke stepped forward and stood beside Naruto.

Sakura began to snore.

No one moved.

After a few more minutes in silence Naruto started to shuffle with his feet. He didn't like silence and he wasn't used to do nothing. Out of courtesy his mother asked: "Have you eaten yet, Naruto-kun? We still have some leftovers!"

Naruto's face lit up. A huge grin split his husband's face. "I'd love something to eat. Thank you!"

Ten minutes later his mother had cleaned up the table and put out an extra dish. None of the Uchiahs felt very hungry (if nothing else due to Sakura's former performance). Naruto tucked in. Although he ate at an enormous pace, he respected table manners. He didn't munch, he didn't burp, he didn't talk. It took him about thirty minutes to clean the table. There was nothing left. Not a tired lettuce leaf, not a single gain of rice. Naruto wiped his mouth off with a napkin before he thanked Mikoto for the food.

"That was by far the best food I had in a long time! Probably the best food ever! And no, I'm not saying that to toady to you. I say that, `cause it's true. My brother and I grew up with our grandparents. Our parents died in my earliest childhood. Never mind. So, you see, my grandmother can't cook worth shit. Sorry, to be this rude. But it's true! Well, anyway. My grandfather cooks even worse, if that is even possible. In the beginning they always tried, ya know. Their motto was like: 'Little children need an adequate nutrition', yadayada. I think my parents taught them to say this. They gave up on this shit –sorry about that- pretty soon. In fact they gave up after the first time we all needed to go to the hospital. Food poisoning, ya know? I believe it was in the first week my brother and I started to live with them. Never mind. Thinking back, I believe my dietary staple was ramen, after that. I think it was the easiest to get and prepare… Don't get me wrong, I love ramen! My whole family loves ramen! But after eating it every day for over twenty years it gets boring. Oh, I still eat ramen. Like, allot. But anyway. So at some point my brother decided to learn how to cook. He is really good, too. Well, he would be. Turns out, cooking is too much of a hassle for him! So he broke it off. I tried to cook, too, ya know? Once you move out of home it's not like you can go back every day and smooch some food. Well, maybe someone could. But not me. Or my brother. My family is unbelievable tight with food! And money for that matter. I think they're thrifty with everything. It wasn't like I didn't know that before, but… ya know… they still fed me when I was little. Don't you believe for a minute that they would give me as much as a noodle when I visit them! Nu-oh. No way! …. So anyway what I really wanted to say, the main thing, you know… Your cooking skills are AWESOME, believe it! Man, you should sell that food. You could probably make billions with it. Not, that you don't look fancy enough…Oh, I didn't mean it like this, I mean, no offense! But man, you are flashy! … Am I talking too much? When I stop talking for too long, I tend to ramble on for- like- ever! Am I rambling?"

Sasuke's mouth went slag. He had never seen anybody babble on for so long with so little to say. How had he even breathed?

Itachi grinned like a Cheshire cat. He was clearly having the time of his life.

Fugaku didn't do anything apart from watching the tea in his cup. He muttered incoherent things to himself.

Mikoto chuckled.

"Why, thank you, dear! I'm glad you liked it!"

Naruto gave her a toothy grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Yeah sure! What would you like to know?"

"Are you as poor as you look?" his father muttered.

Naruto had no time to react. It was Mikoto, who jumped in to save the situation.

"I think what my husband would like to know, is what kind of job do you do?"

Fugaku mumbled something along the lines of 'I like to know exactly what I asked him' but didn't voice his complain.

Naruto didn't seem to care. He gladly answered the question: "I'm a craftsman by trade. My brother and I own a little company that does all kinds of stuff, though. We are really good at what we do, too. Sometime we need to rescue a bird, other times we need to fix a pipe. We almost never refuse a job. It's fun and you get to know allot of people!"

"Well isn't this something! What do you say, dear?"

"Prostitutes almost never refuse a job, too!"

Mikoto jabbed her elbow into his side. "What?" she snarled.

Sasuke's mother was the loveliest person on earth, until one made her angry. Then, she was the most terrifying thing one could imagine. Not even his father dared to argue with her.

"Does it provide enough money?"

His mother nodded sharply. 'Better', it meant. His father's shoulder relaxed visibly.

"Well, that depends entirely on what we take for job and what price we bargain. It's not like we hunger. Usually the old people pay us with food. I really like that! Although it's nothing like your home-cooked meals, Mikoto-sama!"

Sasuke's mother giggled. His father snorted.

"How can you call it a company if it doesn't supply your living expanses?"

"Well, you're probably right there. I'd rather call it a family. I know every last one of my colleagues. We understand and support each other however we can. And our 'clients' are really nice to us, too. They're like: ' I haven't seen you take on allot of jobs. Do need some money? I could always use help weeding my garden!' It's so lovely! What's your business like?"

Itachi answered before his father had the chance to do so.

"It's not nearly as familiar as yours. It's way too big for that. We have almost three hundred employees and five subsidiaries in five different countries. That's why my little brother was in Las Vegas. We'd like to expend to America, too. Our company provides polices' supplies. We have a technical, a medical and a calculating division. Our products are the most enquired ones in the whole country! "

There was that proud gleam in Fugaku's eyes that Sasuke always strived. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He dropped his eyes to the table. All the while Naruto had had only eyes for him.

"Well, that sure sounds… How do I say this… Oh, yeah: Boring! Excuse me for being rude, but seriously? Where's the fun in that?"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto. Blue eyes were directly staring into his black orbs. A pleasant chill ran down his spine. His husband was fighting for him. An approximate smile tucked in the corner of Sasuke's mouth. He looked over to his father.

Fugaku's expression had darkened several shapes. "It not supposed to be funny! It's a job!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I know that! But if you don't like your job how are you even able to get up in the morning? How could you possibly teach your children the preciousness of life if you can't even give them a good reason to love whatever it is they're doing?"

Fugaku snorted. He didn't say anything.

It occurred to Sasuke that he couldn't possibly know what to say to that. As long as he could remember, Fugaku had taught him that a work was an obligation, something that must be done. Fun was never corresponded with that. This time he felt confident to voice his thought. The magic of a husband.

"I don't think my father relates fun to work. It's nothing more, nothing less than a must-do. I'm not even sure if he knows how to have fun at all!"

"Sasuke!" his mother covered her mouth with her hands.

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

His father stared.

Naruto chuckled. "That explains allot!...Is there anything more you'd like to know?"

Fugaku cleared his throat.

"So your family…How did they take the news about your marriage?"

"My family's cool with it. They are happy when I'm happy. You should try it some time! And anyway, my brother already has two children and I have a son, too. It's not like they're missing out on anything!"

Dead silence.

"You have a son?"

"Hm? Yeah, of cause I do! I'm almost thirty, don't ya think one should have started a family until then? … Didn't Sasuke tell you?"

Every pair of eyes fixed itself on Sasuke. He gulped. Had he known this? Yes, a little voice in his head said, you knew that!

_They__ stood in line. The next espousal would be theirs. It couldn't happen fast enough for Sasuke. His soon to be husband on the other hand fidget on the spot. "You really want this?"_

_Sasuke blinked. "Of course!"_

_The blonde sighted. "You may need to know something beforehand!"_

"_Oh my gosh, you're already married? How could you, you moron! You can't marry twice. Well, you can in some countries but not here. And not with me. I will not put up with another whiny bitch! I…" -"No no, nothing like that. It's just… It wouldn't be just a two men cell, though. I…I… Well, **you** would be a stepdad. Is that alright with you?"_

_Sasuke squinted. A stepdad? The opportunity of being a dad had never occurred to him. He was gay. Settle down to family life, hell, starting a family wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do between two men. Sasuke began to smile. It felt right to have a family with the blond. It felt perfect._

"_Well, it would at least settle my family! My brother does not indent to have any children. And the possibility of me having a child is even barer. It would be perfect. I don't know if I will be any good as a father, though. I myself hadn't quite the best one, either. I'm going to try my best! Will that be alright for you?" _

_Naruto pulled him into a long kiss. _

"_You'll be great! Yuudai will love you, too! He always wanted a rational thinking mom!" _

"His name is Yuudai, right?"

Naruto nodded his head excitedly.

Fugaku had jumped up in a fury. He banged his hands on the table.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sasuke?" Fugaku roared. "First you go and marry this insolent! Than it turns out he has a child! Aren't you thinking about your familie's reputation at all? Imagine what the people will say! This is not the way I raised you! You are not my son!"

Mikoto shrieked.

Itachi tried to calm his father down. Unavailingly.

Naruto pushed away from the table and loomed over his father. With his over six foot, he was a few inches taller than the older one, too. But Fugaku didn't seem to notice. Instead he directed all his anger to the blond: "And YOU! You….WHAT'RE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN, RIGHT NOW! HEY, LISTEN TO ME I SAID…."

Naruto had slung the other male over his shoulder and vanished into the hall. He crossed through the living room, past Sakura's still motionless, snoring figure and though the sliding glass doors into the yard. Fugaku didn't stop screaming. He flailed around. He kicked and scratched and bit. Naruto was unfazed. He didn't slow down, he didn't flinch. He didn't seem to notice Fugaku at all.

Sasuke, Itachi and their mother hurried after them. Disbelievingly they witnessed how Naruto throw the head of the Uchiha-Clan into the cold water of the pool.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO US; YOU OLD FART!" And with that Naruto stormed back to the house, flicked Sasuke over his shoulder this time and made his way to the front door. His mother and brother ran to Fugaku's aid.

Once again, Sasuke was dazed.

* * *

**End credit:**

[*1]: I earnestly doubt there is a chapel like this. But if there is one, I can't provide a picture for you guys. Sorry.

[*2]: Yes, there actually is a thing like this. It can also be shaped as a penis or breasts, but I thought that may be a bit over the top. Anyway, in case you can't imagine it: .de/shop/images/product_images/popup_images/1100_

[*3]: I have one of those. They're really fun, even if you don't smoke! : .me/images/l/200911/Feuerloescher-LED-Taschenlampe -und-Butanfeuerzeug_ … P.s: I said 'switched on' for the lack of better word. I don't know what a lighter _does_, sorry.

Thank you for reading!

To be continued?


	6. The part that

**First of all** I am SO SORRY it took me so long! Sadly, the next few chapters will take probably just as long. Please understand.

**Secondly **I wanted to thank all the anonymous reviewers of the last chapter. I appreciate that all of you took the time to write a little something. It means allot to me! Thank you:

Anon (Be at ease, I don't plan to quit! ^^)

(Let's see how it will all work out ^^)

& narusasu lover (My, my so many compliments…I'm getting ahead of myself here. ^^)

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay!

**WARNING**: YAOI in this chapter. If you don't like two guys doing the-you-know-what with each other, LEAVE NOW! **The rest enjoy! P.S.: **It's the kinky kind of smut… Just so you know…

**b) Warning: **All Characters are OOC…. But then again, the whole story is ooc. If you do not like this, well you know what to do. Or you could just deal with it ^^

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me. This story is not beta-ed. If there are any mistakes (in spelling or the grammar), I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct them with time or you can wrap them up and take them home!

**On with the story:**

* * *

**The part where one puts the first step of a plan into action**

This time it didn't take long for Sasuke to regain his composure. As soon as his family was out of sight, he pounded his fists onto his husband's back.

"Are you insane? Let me go! Put me down! I need to check on my father! What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? You can't just barge into someone's life like that! Humiliating me, lying to my family, and to top it all, VIOLATING my father! Idiot, listen to me!"

The blonde didn't respond to any of his actions at all, until he had walked around the house and set Sasuke down in front of his car. This green monstrosity looked even worse from up close. It distracted the dark-haired male for a few minutes. He stared blatantly at the thing. Disgust and disbelieve clearly showing on his face. There were little holes all over the door and the cargo area. It really looked like the blonde had driven through a war zone with it. The green car paint splintered off in big chunks. Through the windows Sasuke saw a hole, big enough to extend a hand trough it, adorning the passenger's door. The radio had been ripped out. Only half of the grip break was there. The other half lay beneath the steering wheel. The dash board was made out of cherry wood, which was probably the most valuable piece of this car. It was cracked everywhere. Sasuke had no doubt, that there was not a single airbag anywhere near this four-wheeled canister. How could a responsible person, who had a child, own, much less drive, such a thing? Unbelievable!

Naruto brought the smaller male back to reality when he asked:

"What do you mean? Are you telling me I should have just watched, as the old man insulted us?"

Sasuke spun his head so fast to the other, there was a cracking sound. "He wasn't insulting us! He was lecturing ME!" he spat.

"But you are part of my life, now, too! I couldn't possibly…."

Sasuke stopped him before the blonde went into dangerous territory: "Bullshit!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in an attempt to count to ten. Masterfully calmly he added: "Listen, it was all fun and games before, but now… Involving a child is different!"

"You knew I had a child, when we married! You were willing to accept him. Hell, you were happy about it! You wanted to belong to us!"

Sasuke's flinch was almost invisible. It didn't go unnoticed how desperate the other sounded. He needed to settle this, without fail. Emotions weren't something to keep him from it. He met Naruto's eyes. "I was drunk, for god's sake! I wasn't thinking clearly! Until today, I can't remember everything that happened that night! Don't you get that?"

The blonde looked just as desperate, just as miserable, as he felt.

"So what? What are you saying? That all of this, all of us, was a mistake? That we should just forget about everything? Are you saying…Do you… want to quit?" The blonde's rant ended in an inaudible whisper. Sasuke knew what he had said, none the less. He closed his eyes.

"Yes" he whispered just as quietly, "Yes, I think that would be the best for all of …"

"Cut it out!" his husband's anger came back in full force. He was screaming once again. "I didn't ask you what would be best for anybody! I wanted to know, if this is what you _want_! I don't care about anyone else's opinion on this matter. You are the only one I'm interested in, now! I want you to tell me what YOU want!"

The Uchiha hesitated. He wasn't sure what he wanted. One part of him wanted nothing more than to be part of the blonde's life. That part wanted nothing more than the understanding and the care he had gotten to know throughout their meetings. He wanted to be part of this loving family!

There was another, bigger, stronger part in him, which wanted nothing more than to appeal to his family. It was an uncontrollable urge to please his father and to meet the family's expectations. He wanted to be the perfect Uchiha! Sasuke closed his eyes and swallowed. He nodded his head 'yes'.

"No!"

The dark-haired male gaped at the other.

"What? What do you mean, 'no'? You said…"

"I know what I said! Forget what I said! I won't let you go! Not when I finally found you again, after so long! Not when I can see clearly that you aren't a hundred percent sure that this is what you want! What you don't want. Not when I… I… Just… No!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it! This idiot! How could he? He was about to unlash his anger, when his mind caught onto something.

"What do you mean, 'found you again'? We have never met before! This was a plot to convince my father! Don't descent into your own little, idealistic world!"

The blonde's shoulders hunched. "So you really don't remember?" he muttered. Sasuke had a hard time to catch it. He blinked.

"Remember what?"

"Me!" Naruto shook his head. "No, forget it." Determined blue eyes met his. His nostrils flared.

"Let's make a deal!"

"What?"

"A deal!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And what kind of deal would that be?"

"Agree to date me before you judge me!"

"What?"

"Date me!...It doesn't have to be for long… What do you say, could you spare me a week?"

Sasuke blinked. "One week? What could you possible achieve by forcing me to date you for _one_ week?" Liar. Sasuke knew exactly, that it would take him not even half a week to fall in love with the other.

"We get to know each other!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Are you saying that one week is enough to get to know you? Everything about you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm saying, I need week to make you fall in love with me!"

Silence. Sasuke was taken aback. He hadn't considered that the blonde was unpredictable.

"Listen, dobe…"

"No!"

The dark-haired male's eyebrow started to twitch. He wanted to get this out. Why would the other always interrupt him? He knew exactly why. Naruto wanted to stop him from saying anything he would regret afterwards. And the Uchiha was grateful for that. None the less, he sighted. Not being able to voice his thoughts bothered him.

"Think about it before you answer! I will call you tomorrow! If it's a 'no' I will… try… to back off. I promise!"

Desperate blue eyes watched him. Sasuke sighted. As if he would be able to say no to a puppy. What kind of monster would he have to be to do that?

"Fine!"

"Yosh!" Just for the devilment the blonde grabbed his hips, swung him around and ended the farce with a mind-spoiling, deep kiss.

When they parted, both parties panted. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. He guided the other to his car and turned to take off. Sasuke stopped him:

"Do you have my contractual information?"

The blonde stopped dead on his tracks. He rubbed his head, again. Slightly crouched he came back and handed Sasuke his mobile phone. The black-haired male rolled his eyes but saved his contacts, regardless.

He watched bemusedly as the other took off; the green car leaving a trace of engine coolant behind.

The Uchiha didn't go back inside. He climbed into his own car and drove off.

At home he recalled the events of the day.

The thought of the pink-haired girl made him shiver.

Thinking about his family made him chuckle. It had been hilarious seeing his father being dumped into the pool.

Thinking about the presents made him laugh out loud.

Sasuke had never had so much fun with his family before.

His mood worsened when he thought about his deadline. What would happen if he refused the deal? Would Naruto vanish from his life, leaving nothing more than a great memory? Maybe they could stay friends? But was that, what he wanted? Did he really want to be merely a friend to the other? What Sasuke could remember from their night together was more than satisfying. He wanted to have that again.

Even if he wouldn't regard **his** family issues as important, Yuudai definitely was **the** most important factor, if he considered a relationship with his husband.

Sasuke shook his head. It didn't do any good to think too far into the future. He needed to decide tomorrow, if he wanted to give the blonde a chance. Sasuke frowned. What was the harm in dating for a week? The Uchiha cringed. The problem was that he was already in too deep. He didn't even know the guy and his whole being craved the other's proximity. But was that right? Did he really not know the blonde? After all, Naruto seemed convinced that they knew each other. He might have had a reason to lie to his father, but there was no reason for Naruto to lie to him, was there? No, Sasuke shook his head. The sorrow he had witnessed in the other's eyes had been real. They knew each other. But why couldn't Sasuke remember him? One of his best qualities was his devastating memory. And Naruto was such a bright human- being- he brought so much joy into the people around him. How could he have forgotten?

Questions over questions. Sasuke's head started to ache. He decided to go to bed. There was still enough time to think about the deal, tomorrow.

That night Sasuke slept restlessly.

His dreams were haunted by a small child; bringing him the greatest happiness, before everything was ripped away from him. The child vanished.

When he woke up, Sasuke couldn't remember what he'd dreamt. All he knew was, that a feeling of loneliness gripped his heart.

His day was restless, too. Dark circles adorned his face, his hair was a mess.

He hadn't bothered to put on a suit.

He had to go into the company, where he was forced to confront Fugaku. The older was furious. He demanded from Sasuke to meet with their lawyers and cut all ties with the blonde. This upset the younger one. How dare he? Sasuke was old enough to take care of himself! He could make his own decisions! With new gained self-confidence, Sasuke said **just that** to his father. Well, he did reduce it to a minimum. He only said the important part. In fact, he said: "Screw you!" and left.

At noon Sasuke felt run down. His bad conscious rankled with him. He had never disobeyed his old man. And he sure as hell never went and said what was on his mind into his face! What had Naruto done to him? And why hadn't he called already? What if the blonde had decided to give up on him after all? Was he even thinking about Sasuke? Did he even know, what would happen, if he abandoned him? Sasuke would have to crawl back to his father and kiss his feet or he would go down once and for all. A shiver went down his spine. The black-haired male could feel his head-ache coming back. He wanted to go home and grovel into his bed, never to face this mad world again.

And this was what he did. Once again, his dreams were hunted by the small child.

It was evening when the ringing of his phone woke Sasuke with a start. Blindly he grabbed for his mobile phone. He knocked a lamp and a glass of water over in the process, before he finally felt the device in his hand.

"'ollo?" he mumbled

_"Cupcake?"_

Sasuke sat up immediately.

"Dobe?"

_"Uhm…guess so"_

"Do you know what time it is? Why are you calling so late?"

_"…It's … eight o'clock…"_

"…Oh…Still why haven't you called sooner? I've been waiting."

A low chuckled caressed his ear and made his skin tingle. _"Sorry. I thought you had to go to work today."_

Sasuke cringed. "I had."

There was a brief silence. Regular breathing travelled over the phone and rid the bedroom of its silence. Sasuke relaxed against the headboard of his bed. He closed his eyes.

_"So… Have you decided?"_

"Mhm… I still have a few questions…. But… I guess a week is possible. You won't harass me if I dump you afterwards, right?"

There was a chuckle on the other line. This time so low, it sounded like a growl. Maybe it was a growl.

_"Not that it would come to that, but yes. I will leave your side forever, if that is what you really want!"_

The Uchiha sighted. "'kay!"

A relieved sight resonated through the phone. _"Good… Now what questions do you have?"_

"Well, first of all, we are two guys. You can't expect us to have normal dates! What will people think?"

Naruto groaned. _"You're way too cautious of others. Why can't you just enjoy something? It's your life; don't let other people's opinions ruin it! Anyway, I already thought that this might bother you, so I created a perfect 'guys-only' date marathon! We are going to have seven most awesome, most manly dates ever!"_

Sasuke frowned. "'Guys-only'? What's that supposed to mean? What have you planned?"

_"Nu-Uh, I'm not telling you! It's a surprise!"_

"Let me tell you a first secret of mine: I don't like surprises!"

_"…That's not really a secret. Well, deal with it, I'm not spilling anything!"_

The Uchiha mumbled to himself. He disliked being left in the shadows about anything. "Fine. So when will we meet? Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? And where?"

_"Um…well, I was thinking more along the lines of… the week after next week? I mean I still need to plan allot of the stuff. And Yuudai needs someone to take care of him, too. Don't you need to excuse yourself from work, too?_"

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't thought that far. It wasn't like him. Before, he would have never even made the deal and now he was forgetting the most important details.

"Right… So what? Are we going to do? Do I need to take off the whole week?"

_"Nah…Just the middle of the day…and sometimes the evening. And the whole last day… Yeah, maybe you should take off the whole week. You won't be able to do much anyway."_

A pleasant shiver ran down the dark-haired male's spine. He almost smiled. Well, he did smile, not that the other would ever know about it. "Oh? Why's that?"

Another chuckle. _"Not what you think, little pervert!"_

"What am I thinking then, dobe?"

_"Dirty stuff!"_

There was some shuffling on the other line. Distinctly Sasuke could hear a voice, calling for its 'daddy'. _"I need to go now. I will call you the day before we start our little marathon!"_

"Wait! At least give me your…" But the connection was already cut. Sasuke glared at the phone. Great. He had a date and in a case of emergency he couldn't even cancel it. Still, the male felt at ease. He had a date with his husband. A date marathon, to be precise. Maybe something would really come out of it. Sasuke sure hoped it would. After all, he had snubbed his father. No one (apart from his mother) ever cut his father short.

That night, Sasuke dreamed of the child again. Only this time, he never let go of his hand. When he woke up, his head was clouded with a fuzzy feeling of happiness.

The next week went by in a blur. Everyday Sasuke would watch his phone with hawk's eyes. He wished it to ring like a mantra. What it never did. Sasuke was so unfocused at work; he made a lot of silly mistakes. Usually only beginners would make such stupid errors. And although he hated to be any less than perfect, he realized, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much after all. When Sasuke finally asked to take off for a week (at his firm, with his name and in his position it was possible to do it on short notice) his boss seemed generally happy to let him cool his head for a bit. His father on the other hand hadn't taken the news of his application of absents very well. He had called Sasuke and demanded to know the reason for his sudden need for 'personal' vacation. Sasuke had told him the truth. He felt, he owed him at least that much. He told Fugaku about his plans with Naruto, so far he knew. Which was manly just a lousy excuse of a honeymoon, with less sex and more fun outdoors. At least that was what he wanted to do. His father had cut the conversation short. Mainly, by slamming the phone and ending the connection as soon as he heard the name 'Naruto'. At first Sasuke couldn't believe that his father would actually cut him off, so he redialled his number in order to set things straight. No one would pick up the phone, which was strange, seeing as his father had just called him. Thinking that maybe there was a connection error, the youngest Uchiha tried to call his parent's house phone. His mother picked up, saying that 'yes, his father was indeed in his study, but refused to talk to Sasuke for a while. Mikoto had advised him to leave his father alone for a while. The dark- haired male had been stunned. It was one thing to disapprove of a relationship. It was another thing to torture him with silence. Sasuke couldn't believe that his father would actually go to such an extent where he acted like a child, which had been refused to get his will. The Uchiha had a hard time believing that, really. It was his father, for God's sake. His father: the most stoic, most arrogant, strictest man on earth.

For the first night of this week Sasuke didn't dream of the little boy. He dreamed of his father instead. How he would never look at him again. How he would disown him. How his life would turn for the worse. The young man was sweating and tossing in his bed. He was awoken by the shrilling of his phone. Tears glistered in his eyes as he grabbed for the phone.

"Hn"

_"Well, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed…"_

"What do you want, dobe?"

_"Hey, don't blame me. It isn't my fault your highness didn't get his beauty-sleep!"_

Sasuke would have almost talked back. He really wasn't in a good mood. And to an extent he did want to blame the other for his state of mind. He thought better of it. "Hn"

A sight. _"You still wanna go out on a date?"_

"Hn"

_"Oh please…Don't drown me in your thrill of anticipation!"_

"Hn" Sasuke knew it wasn't fair towards the other. He just couldn't help himself.

_"MAN! Toughen up! You want this or not?"_ Now Naruto was angry. Understandable, if one considered what kinds of effort he had had to invest to plan the whole week. Sasuke cringed. Maybe he should try.

"Yeah" he whispered.

_"Good, then get dressed. I'll meet you at Akihabara-Station[*1] in an hour!"_ and he hung up.

Sasuke stared unbelievingly at his phone. One hour? He was neither dressed nor showered and he needed almost forty minutes to get there! The Uchiha jumped out of bed and sprinted to the shower.

Under the water he thought about what he should wear. He decided on a dark-blue Levis, which hung low on his hips. A dress shirt, which was only buttoned to the middle, covered his torso. A vest and a silver necklace rounded the outfit out. None of these clothes had ever been worn. He looked damn eatable, if one would ask. His hair was styled in his typical duck-butt-style. A look at his watch told him, that only fifteen minutes were left for him to get to the meeting place in time. He jogged from the door to the elevator. As soon as the doors opened at the garage, he sprinted to his car. It was an unrealizable task to find a parking space in the middle of Tokyo, but at least his delay would decrease.

Naruto waited for him when he finally made it to his destination. He leaned on his knees to catch his breath.

"Sorry", he panted.

The blonde didn't say anything.

When Sasuke had regained his breath, he carefully raised his eyes, only to see the blond idiot trying his hardest to suppress his laughter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he spat.

"What are you wearing, dude?" Finally the blonde laughed whole hearty. He laughed so hard; he doubled over and held his stomach. Small grunts and phrases like 'This is killing me' interrupted his fit of laughter. Sasuke looked down on himself.

"Why? This is a date, right?"

"Yeah…", Naruto brushed the tears from his eyes. A huge grin still split his face. "But it's a 'guys-date', dude! You look way too pretty for one of those! We'll definitely get dirty! What were you thinking?"

Sasuke blushed. Now, that he took in Naruto's appearance, he noticed that the other's clothes were old. The jeans were washed-out, the T-Shirt ripped, wholes as big as toes adorned the shoes. Looking up into the other's face, the Uchiha had to swallow. How could one look so stunning in such awful clothes? To not embarrass himself anymore than he already had, Sasuke's attitude changed to annoyance.

"How should I know? You could have told me, dobe!"

The blonde snickered. "Ya' right, I'm sorry! You are lucky, though. I still have my working clothes in the car. Come. "

He grabbed Sasuke by the hand and led him away from the busy street. It took them almost fifteen minutes until the green monster appeared in front of them. It was parked in a rather small alley. Naruto led go of his hand and opened the passenger's door. Sasuke noticed how the other hadn't unlocked the car. Figures. No one in his right mind would steal this thing. The blond picked up some clothes from the seating bench and handed them to the other. The smaller male eyed them suspiciously. They didn't seem to be too dirty. He took a cautious sniff. They didn't smell too bad, either.

"Is your highness able to except such a lousy charity?"

Sasuke glared. "Where do you suggest I change? Here?"

Naruto nodded dismissively to his car. The dark-haired male stared unbelieving at him. "Seriously?"

The blond stared. He shrugged his shoulder. "Where else?"

The Uchiha looked around. "My car?" he asked hopefully.

"And where'd that be?"

Sasuke stretched his arms into the direction they came from.

"Nuh, that would take too long. Our appointment is in half an hour."

"Appointment?" Sasuke asked baffled.

Naruto grinned. "Change and I may tell you!"

Reluctant Sasuke scrambled into the car and took off his shirt and put the other on. It was a hoodie and it was way too big for him. He hesitated to take off his trousers. He looked out of the window to find the other's lusty gaze on him. A sly grin spread on the blonde's face when he caught Sasuke staring. His eyes glinted challenging. With a grunt Sasuke popped the button of his jeans open. He tried to make a show out his striptease but it was rather hard to look sexy when you were laying flat on an orange bench in the ugliest car of the world. Although the car looked big, Sasuke bumped his shoulder, his legs, and his head everywhere. He started to sweat. Changing in a car was harder than movies wanted one to believe. When he was finally done, he saw Naruto laughing outside the car. The Uchiha growled. How dare he? Angrily he got out of the car. The pants nearly slipped from his hips. Even angrier he clutched them with one hand while he balled the other into a fist.

"That's not the least bit funny!"

Naruto burst out laughing. "Oh the hell it is!" It took him a few minutes before he calmed down. He took a rope from the cargo area and bound it around Sasuke's waist, securing the trousers. He rolled up the trouser legs and the sleeves. The blonde still snickered as he said: "We should go"

He grabbed Sasuke's hand again and dragged him away. They walked away from Akiba, through alleys towards a round building. Naruto showed the doorman two passes so they could enter. Upon entering there was a range of tunnels.

"What's this?" Sasuke was surprised. He hadn't known something like this existed around here. His husband spared him an answer. Instead he dragged him into the middle of the island, where he turned around.

"Where do you wanna go first?"

"Are you going to tell me where the tunnels lead?"

"Nope", the blonde grinned like a Cherisher Cat. The Uchiha sighted. Resigned he pointed to a tunnel on the left.

"Great choice!" the blonde exclaimed.

The tunnel was pitch-black as they entered it. Sasuke couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He trusted Naruto to guide them to their goal. They walked for a few minutes until Sasuke managed to pick up a bluish light at the end of the tunnel. Naruto sped up. As they entered the adjacent room Sasuke looked around.

It was a bowling alley. A Space-Bowling alley, lighted by black light. Everything white was illuminated, including their teeth. Teeth were all Sasuke could see on Naruto's face. It seemed made out of teeth.

"Whatcha think? You like it?" The music was so loud; the blond had to scream in order for Sasuke to understand a single word. The Uchiha could feel his heart staggering at the pace of the blaring bass coming from the boxes. He didn't know how to respond. Sasuke had never been anywhere near anything like this. He squeezed Naruto's hand. The latter pulled him towards the checkpoint, where they got their shoes. The alley was fairly busy at this time of the day. None the less, they got a table right away. Hesitantly Sasuke changed his shoes. He looked warily around himself. He was absorbed by all the new impressions, he didn't notice Naruto going away and coming back with two bowling balls. One of them was put in front of the black-haired male.

"Have you ever done this before?" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke shook his head no.

"Okay!" Naruto turned around and handled the computer while Sasuke watched mesmerized. It took the blond only a few seconds to enter their names in the game table, before he came back to Sasuke. The blond trapped an arm around the other and pulled him close. Automatically the black-haired male leaned against the wide chest.

"It's easy! You take the ball and you try to hit as many pins as you can! The more pins fall, the more points you get. You have two tries per move. If you manage to hit all of them at once it's a 'Strike'. Your opponent will bowl directly after that. You can maximal achieve 300 point, if you manage a 'Strike' every time. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded.

"The balls difference in weight! I got you a ten. Try it. If it's too heavy we'll exchange it. Alright? Are you ready to try?"

Sasuke nodded, again.

The blond got up and walked towards the alley. He held his ball, screamed "watch me!" and flung the ball onto the alley. Six pins fell over. Patiently, Naruto waited for his bowling ball to come back. Then he rolled it again. This time he took two more pins down. When the pins were cleaned and reorganized for Sasuke's game. It didn't seem too hard, so Sasuke got up, walked to the alley, leveled his ball and bowled. All pins went down.

"Strike!" Naruto exclaimed. Disbelievingly he stared at Sasuke. "You played never before?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hmpf…Beginner's luck!" the blonde snorted.

The Uchiha couldn't help but grin. This wasn't too bad.

"Let's change the rules a bit. Whenever one of us manages a 'Strike', he is allowed to ask any question that he wants. The other party has to answer truthfully. How does that sound?"

"Like a children's game!"

"Well, as you scored the first 'Strike' I'll tell you this: I actually like children and their games!"

The dark haired male scoffed. Of course he did. One just needed to look at him to find out. Then he smirked. He wanted to play? Fine. Sasuke had always been the best at games. He'd won every competition. If the blonde wanted to lose, he wouldn't stop him.

The blonde's next round scored him a 'Spare'. Sasuke managed another 'Strike'.

Naruto huffed. "Man, that's so unfair!... Fine what'd ya wanna know?"

Sasuke looked at him, unblinking and stoic. "Have you ever been married before?"

"No"

And without any further ado, the blonde took his ball and hit three pins. He swore. On his next try he only took three more pins down.

Sasuke managed yet again a 'Strike'.

Naruto was starting to act like a child. He tried to find excuses of to why the Uchiha was so good at something he'd never played before. It amused Sasuke to no end.

"Whatever, dobe…Tell me: Why wouldn't you marry the mother of your child?"

The light took the Uchiha's ability to see his husband's facial expression clearly. He guessed it wasn't a happy one when his usually pleasant voice came out hoarse and trembling: "I didn't love her and neither did she love me." This answer made the Uchiha curious but he remained from asking all the other questions, which lay on the tip of his tongue. Not yet, anyway. Sasuke felt that this milieu was far too private to investigate on their first date. When he knew his husband better, when he was absolutely sure, he wanted to be with him, maybe then would he investigate further. For now, he would change the topic.

The next time, the blond finale scored a long awaited 'Strike'. Jumping in joy, he turned to the black-haired male. "Now, this is what I'm talking about. I just needed some time to adjust to the new environment. Nothing's going to stop me from now on! So, question: How many relationships have you had before?"

Blushing, Sasuke muttered: "What kind of question is that?"

"Nuh-Uh", Naruto wiggled his finger in front of him, "You gotta answer! I answered your questions, too!"

He did have a point. With a huff, Sasuke mumbled: "None"

The dark-haired male could see the other gaping, his teeth showed, framing the gap between his lips.

"Nice…No…Wait… But…What… WHAT?"

Sasuke wasn't waiting. Embarrassed he walked over, got his ball, bowled and failed completely. The ball landed in the rail, leaving him with ten completely unharmed pins. Dammit. Now annoyed, he tried again, managing to hit four pins.

The blond behind him laughed, clasping his shoulder, hard. "You're all out of luck, my love!"  
Trying to rub the soreness away, Sasuke turned around to hide his face. 'My love' he'd said. Idiot.

The all too happy idiot, managed to land another 'Strike' and asking the questions, Sasuke had feared would come after the information he had given: "Why haven't you had any relationships until now? You sure as hell weren't a virgin, when I met you. You knew far too much about everything! There were partners, why not relationships?"

"It's only one questions per 'Strike, Dobe!... And…I'm not exactly, what you'd call 'relationship-material'."

"Why's that?"

"One question per 'Strike'!"

Sasuke bowled and landed a 'Strike'.

"Alright then… In how many relationships were you involved until now?"

"Three. You don't count, though."

"Why don't I count?"

He saw the blonde grinning, his teeth enlightening his face. "Only one question per 'Strike'!"

After the five rounds of bowling Naruto had scored 54 points, Sasuke had 84 points in total. The blonde had demanded a break to regain his power, what was completely fine with Sasuke. He was having a lot of fun, winning against the bigger male. It was even more fun watching him getting into a fuss. Leaving their ally and walking over to the bar, they flopped down in front of the bar. The music got even louder because the bar was covered with sound boxes. The Uchiha understood nearly nothing of what Naruto said next to him but he was fairly sure it had something to do with the blonde not believing, that this was Sasuke's first time on a bowling alley. It was all huffing and puffing, so Sasuke felt the urge to change the topic. To strike a conventional conversation Sasuke screamed:

"How'd you know this place?"

Naruto turned to him. "A friend of mine owns it!"

"How does it work? Do we have to leave after a certain amount of time?"

"We have a day pass. We can stay as long as we want in every section of this building!"

"But isn't this extremely expensive?"

Sasuke cursed. He hadn't wanted to ask this. It seemed like he was hung up on his father's comment about Naruto's lifestyle. To tell the truth, he was interested in it, none the less. The blonde didn't seem to mind either.

"I helped renovating it!" he yelled. "Shino let's me come here for free ever since!"

"Who?"

"The owner!"

Sasuke nodded. That explained allot. He attended to his drink, when Naruto nudged his shoulder. He pointed at someone on the opposite wall. "That's him! That's Shino!"

As if on command, the addressed male walked over to them. The closer he got, the more suspicious he appeared to Sasuke. Shino wore a knee-long coat and dark glasses. His hands were stuck in his coat's pockets. The black light highlighted nothing on him. He was a shadow. In front of them he came to a stop.

"… … ..."

"What?" Sasuke yelled. Although he couldn't see the other's lower face he was sure the other had just said something. Otherwise he would have just stood there and stared at him. The thought didn't appeal to Sasuke. Shino turned to Naruto.

"… ... …"

Again Sasuke hadn't understood a word. He was sure that Naruto hadn't, either, but the blonde shouted: "That's Sasuke!"

"… … …"

"Sounds cool, but we're actually on a date! Maybe next time?"

Shino nodded and walked away. Sasuke faced his husband.

"Did you understand a single word he said?"

The blonde shook his head. "Nuh, but every time I come here, he invites me for lunch."

Sasuke frowned. That sounded way too familiar for 'just' a friend.

"Ah…strange guy!"

"Yeah but once you get to know him, he is really cool!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoffed. He was pulled back into a hard chest. "Don't accept his offer to see the back room, tough!"

"Why?" the dark-haired male spat.

"'Cause it's full of spiders, leeches and bugs and stuff. Shino is really into that!"

Both of them shivered. It wasn't like Sasuke was scarred of insects or anything but he wouldn't want to live with them. Naruto cuddled him a bit more before he asked:

"Wanna finish that game and move on?"

Sasuke nodded. He tried to get up, but was pulled down by his wrist. He landed on the blonde's lap, who enclosed his arms around him and spoke into his ear: "Let's change the rules! You don't like children's games, so we make it an adult's game. What do you say?"

Sasuke turned his head so he could face his date. "What did you have in mind?"

Nibbling at his ear, Naruto muttered: "Let's make it dirty. Whoever scores a 'Strike' can ask the other any question regarding his sex-life. Only his sex-life. How does that sound?"

Sasuke shivered. "I thought, we aren't going to do anything dirty, on our first date!"

"We aren't. We are just getting to know each other… You know…Likes and dislikes, fantasies…That sort of thing. You don't like it?"

The Uchiha almost moaned. It wasn't that he didn't like it. He was more afraid, he'd like to try some of the things he would find out. It still comforted him to know, that there was going to be a bit more mature stuff involved than Naruto had told him. Sasuke freed himself and walked back to their ally. "Fine!" he yelled over his shoulder. The blonde came after him in a flash, two third of his face made out of teeth.

It was Naruto's turn, so the other got up and bowled. He scored a 'Strike' and his fighting spirit was back in full force. He grabbed Sasuke by the waist and pulled him into his chest.

"So, let's start with something easy…Have you ever topped before?"

"Yes" Sasuke refused to let the other know, that he'd topped in every previous sexual encounter he had had. He refused to tell him, that he was so experimented in being an uke, because he had tried almost every sex toy there was, too. He wouldn't even let him know, that being dominated was the most fulfilling fantasy he had had since he came into puberty. Not in a lifetime.

Sasuke bowled a 'Strike', too.

"Have you ever…" To ask if the blond had ever bottomed, seemed to be an unnecessary detail, he didn't want to know. The dominant Naruto he had gotten to know was everything he cared about. So he changed the question into: " Have you ever experimented with … equipment? And I don't mean the regular sex toys you can buy in every store."

"Whoa!...How's that easy going? You really like to dive right in, don't you?... Anyway, yes I have!"

His interest perked, the dark-haired male couldn't await his next 'Strike'.

Naruto's next game ended in a 'Spare', leaving him cussing and coursing at the alley.

Sasuke walked up behind him. To annoy him he lay a hand on the other's shoulder and screamed "Watch how it's done!" into his ear. With new regained confidence and more importantly, a reason to score as high as possible, Sasuke balled. 'Strike'. Smirking he turned to Naruto, who stood growling behind him.

"So, down to business, then. What was the kinkiest, not 'normal' sex toy you have ever used?"

The blonde left the question unanswered and instead, yanked the other into his chest. He leaned down; his mouth ghosting over the dark-haired male's ear shell and whispered:"I don't think you could handle this. Change the question!"

Sasuke wanted to protest but a tongue gliding along his ear and teeth nibbling on his sensitive skin, killed all his coherent thoughts.

"Uhm…ohhhh..ah… What about…." A hand stroked his sides, the other holding him in place, slowly making its way to lower regions. Sasuke moaned. This was so unfair. He really wanted to know the answer, so he should not change his question… The hand squeezed his ass, raising the Uchiha to the tip of his feet; fingers teased the crack between his ass cheeks. The mouth never stopped the abusing of is skin. Maybe he should change the question after all… He whimpered. The blonde had bitten his neck, not all that nicely, either.

"Do you like to have sex in public?" Sasuke blurted out. Damn, there crumbled his resolve.

"Why, yes in fact I do." But instead of going to the next level with his make-out session, the blonde stepped away from him. "Only, I don't do it on a first date and neither do I like to do it at a place, one of my friends owns…Too bad, isn't it?"

Sasuke snarled. The idiot had played him! Again.

Naruto laughed as he walked away, ready for his next round. But when he stood in front of the ally, ready to bowl, Sasuke walked up behind him and gave him a good shove. With a startled cry, the blonde skittered onto the parquet flooring of the alley, losing his footing and falling flat onto his face. The ball had fallen from his hands and rolled into the railing. No points for the idiot, this time. Hah.

Looking behind, the blonde found Sasuke staring down at him, smirking evilly.

" 'You crazy? I could have really hurt myself, you know?"

"Then stop mocking me! I don't like this!... Oh, and the games over! No more questions for you! From now on, _this_ is about winning. No pausing because of your stupid twenty questions-…thingy!"

Stupefied the blonde looked at him. His mouth hung open, Sasuke could tell because the black-lights were all along the alley. The blonde's face displayed utter disbelieve. Slowly he rose to his feet. Carefully not to fall again, the blonde walked off of the alley. Back onto the carpeted floor he made his way over to Sasuke, who had seated himself onto one of the plastic chairs, in the meantime.

"Sorry!" Naruto tried to sit next to the other but was pushed onto the floor.

"Let's end this stupid game!"

In hopes to enlighten the mood a bit, the blonde did as he was told. He was tense. The second ball, too, landed in the alley.

The Uchiha stood up and flung the ball straight into the pins. 'Strike'. He returned to his seat, neither looking nor speaking to his date.

"Oh, come on. I said I'm sorry. We don't have to play with the questioning, but at least, let's talk. The first date should be fun! It's far from over and silence would really spoil everything!"

"Hn" The dark-haired male did see the other's point. "Fine, we'll talk then. It's your turn."

"It's only two more rounds, so… Cheer up!"

"You're right. It's only two more rounds. There is no way; you can actually save your ass. I won anyway, so… I'm quite cheerful. What about you, loser?"

Naruto scoffed. "Just watch me, teme. I can still catch up to you!" With that he bowled his ball, 'Strike'. "Hah, see that? I'm awesome!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Sasuke walked to the alley. He bowled but knocked only six pins over. Grumbling he waited for his ball to come back. Three pins stood on the right hand side and only one at the left hand side. There was no way, he would actually manage to take them all down. Resigned he throw the ball again, managing to clean the right side of the alley. At least he had nine from ten pins. He was still better than the dope.

Only one more round to go. The blond scored a 'Spare', Sasuke another 'Strike'. With that the Uchiha had one more try, which earned him another eight points.

At the end, of course, Sasuke won. Final stand: 201: 122. Sasuke decided he liked bowling.

Now, he was definitely in a better mood: seeing the blonde curse and moping all the way out of the bowling alley, had that kind of effect on him. When they came out of the tunnel Sasuke generously let his husband choose their next game. While he refused to take the huge grin splitting the other's face as a bad omen, he did take the announcement of 'revenge' as rather challenging. But being who he was, he didn't see the need to watch out for anything. Instead he let himself be dragged into another tunnel to a cloakroom.

Showing their passes, both of them received the equipments for their next game: Laser Tag. Sasuke had played Paint Ball before, so he knew vaguely how this game worked. The difference hereby was that this game was played indoors. Fog machines spoiled their sight, which was not the best anyhow due to the dimmed lights. The two of them weren't the only once in this game. A mob of children ran around the 'field', obviously some kind of party. They were enjoying themselves and seemed a bit too eager for the Uchiha's liking. He wouldn't let himself be scared by that, none the less.

Both of them changed into the given gear, stored away their possessions and met in front of the facility to lay down some rules. As Naruto was just about to explain a way to make this game more appealing for him – what he really didn't need to do, seeing as Sasuke's spirits were lifted with the prospect of defeating his date once again- they were interrupted by two little boys, clutching their shorts.

"That's not how you play!" one of them said, gazing up with his big brown eyes. His brown hair was rumpled up; he was missing both of his front teeth.

His blond date catered to him, immediately. "Alright. How do we play this game?"

Sensing his chance, the other boy - black hair, brown eyes and an equally big tooth gap - said: "The two of you against all of us! It's going to be so much more fun this way!"

"But you now, my friend here, and I were planning on playing against each other! There is a prize in it for the winner!"

"Awwww, pleaaaase! " As Sasuke turned around; he saw that they were surrounded by little children. All of them disappointed with the answer. "Pretty, pretty please! Our parents don't want to play with us. We will give you a head start, too! Please say yes!"

The dark-haired male could see his husband's resolve crumble. He, too, sighted. Where were those responsible, anyway? For all they knew, Naruto and he could be perverts, trying to abduct one or two of their wards. Oh, well…: "How about this? We'll fight everyone against anyone. No wait, that's not fair. How about: the two of us against you and against each other?" Sasuke offered. "So the two of us will still have our match and you…well, you have a match, too."

"YAY!" The noise was deafening. At least ten little children ran around them, screaming on top of their lounges. If Sasuke were one of their parents, he would have made a run for it, too. The children scattered all over the place. Naruto and Sasuke stood where they were for a few more minutes. The blonde hugged him and mumbled: "That was very generous of you. But you do know that we can't win? Under no circumstances? Those are children. If they win, they'll scream. If they lose, they'll cry. Do you want to make them cry? If you do, you'll end up being _that_ man for the rest of your life."

The Uchiha regretted his decision, instantly. He hadn't thought so far ahead. But then again: "It's not like I will ever see any of them ever again. Let them think of me as _that_ man!" And he hurried into the field, too. His husband's laughter followed him all the way until he way out of sight.

Sasuke looked carefully around the stack of hay, he cowered behind. No Naruto in sight. No children in sight either. Slowly he began to relax. Just a little - you could never let your guard down completely. It turned out, that the children were stronger than assumed. They were fast and, although still young, their teamwork was magnificent. The older male had a hard time escaping them. The fact that he wasn't teamed up with his husband only exacerbated the situation. Now, he had no one to watch his back and…

A scream. Naruto's scream. Followed by excessive children's laughter. Okay, now it was only him, against the beasts. Sasuke could see them swarming out, hunting their next prey. Him. He crouched down and crept towards the distinct swearing. He found the blonde on a stack of hay. His 'armour' was flashing with red lights, a sign that he was excluded from the rest of the game. One of his feet got tangled up in a tow, preventing him from getting up. Cautiously, with his senses completely alert of his surrounding, he made his way over to Naruto. Hiding behind the hay he whispered: "What happened?"

Naruto froze. He looked around before he stiffly replied: "Those little, cheeky rascals jumped me! Can you believe it? They _jumped_ me! They were everywhere. Two on my back, one on each arm and leg; I was immovable! And then two more jumped out of the hay and shot me! Now I'm dead! Game over through foul play. Don't you think it was foul play?" The blonde had talked himself into rage. His voice got louder. Fearing they'd be discovered, Sasuke hastily said: "Yes, yes, foul play… Keep your voice down! I don't wanna be next!"

Naruto calmed: "You _will be_ next! They are out to get you, before they'll go against each other. Little devils, they are! And here I wanted to show you what I was made of! I really wanted to win this!" As sulky as a child the Uzumaki pouted. Chuckling Sasuke said: "Don't worry. I'll revenge you! If I'm going down, I'll take as many of them with me as I can!"

"You are a good person, Cupcake! Go get them!"

They clasped hands and the Uchiha took off.

He made as little sound as possible when he ran as fast as possible through the field. He duck behind every stack of hay, peeked around every corner. Whenever he saw a little foot, he fired. It went well for the first three times. But his enemies were children. They didn't stick to rules. Instead the 'dead' ran around, crying, announcing his every position to the others. It was frustrating. More and more of those little folks ran after him. He had a hard time 'killing' them all. Whenever he managed to escape, he could be sure that there was another child behind the next stack of hay. And when he got rid of it ('kill' it), it started wailing. How unfair was that? The moment he lost, he wasn't supposed to cry. He had to be the mature one, the one who would endure those little punks running around him, celebrating. Yeah, like that would ever happen. He only needed to kill two more little one and he'd won. **If** he was able to catch them. What he doubted highly because since his last escape there were five children following him. He couldn't see them. And he knew they couldn't harm him, because they were already out of the game. That's what he thought anyways. But when he had finally spotted the last two and was about to sneak up on them, he heard an enormous bellowing. When he turned his head to see what caused it, ten 'zombies' leaped onto his back, holding him down. He would be able to carry one or two of them, but ten? No way. He struggled to get out of there hold. It was useless.

"Get him now, while we hold him down!" one girl screamed. She was lifted in the air the next second. So were some of the other children. The weight didn't vanish all together but it was enough for him to sit up. Turing around, he saw Naruto fighting the little beasts. One could see how much strength it cost him not to hurt them in any way, while praying them off at the same time. Those leeches.

"That's unfair! You are already dead!" they screamed.

"So are you!" responded the blonde. He turned around the next second, his hand full of children. "Sasuke, move it! That's our last chance of suc…!" The rest of his words were swallowed by children's bellowing.

"NO! We need to get him! They can't win! Come on, you two!"

Sasuke turned around fast enough to dodge the Laser-Tag-guns of the remaining two. He jumped onto a stack of hay, firing at the same time, taking one child down. The other hit behind an artificial stone, glaring at him. The Uchiha could've sworn to hear a muttered "Freaking old men!" but dismissed the thought instantly. The smaller one was too far away to be heard. Moving into a standing position he aimed for his target. Being as big as he was, it was an easy accomplishment to do so. But when he pulled the trigger, his legs were pulled out from under him and he landed flat on his back, rolling off of the hay the next minute. That little rascal, he had eliminated before, had just **tackled** the back of his legs. How dare he! Sasuke bobbed up to give him a piece of his mind, when the children started screaming in joy. He looked down at himself, seeing the lights on his Laser-Tag-armour blinking. Red. He was dead. Damn. Scowling he turned around to see the last 'survivor' being celebrated. Meeting is eyes, the little boy smirked. An evil smirk, which clearly said: 'Loser!' Great, just great. He had lost against an army of midget minions of hell. Oh joy.

Naruto laid an arm around his shoulder. "Well, at least we made them happy!"

Sasuke snarled.

The blonde pressed a kiss onto his temple. "Thank you for your hard work. You fought like a knight!"

"Haha" the dark-haired male spat. Naruto chuckled. "Wanna get out of here before they mock us and grab something to eat?"

"Hn"

They turned around and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, without armor or any other equipment related to Laser Tag they stood in front of a Fat-Food Stall.

"I don't eat fast food!"

"You have to! There is nothing else in here. And we still have a few hours to go, before closing time!"

"We could just go out and come back after having a _real_ meal"

"The places you like take probably hours to get the food ready. We won't be able to come back!"

The blonde had a point. What he didn't know, was that Sasuke **wanted** to leave this place and **never** come back. He felt so humiliated. Defeated by children! How sad was that? He sighted. Not that Naruto would let him go. But he really didn't eat fast food, either. Not that he'd ever tried. But Sasuke had a metabolism that, well, let's just say… he gained weight just by smelling chocolate! The only reason he was slender, was because of his daily work out!

"Fine. But I want something…well, the least fatty one!"

Naruto chuckled. "Be surprised!" he said before he took off. That wasn't a good sign. The blonde knew he didn't like surprises! He bet nothing good would come out of it. Still, Sasuke waited patiently on the bar table for the blonde to return. It took the other about ten minutes, and then he came back, holding a paper plate in each hand. Not before the plates were put down in front of him, did he know what it was. He didn't like what he saw there. Everything was deep fried and seeped with fat. There were fried onion ring, chips, and a piece of American pizza – those with the fluffy pastry-, ketchup and mayo on one plate. The other was filled with another piece of pizza, a cheeseburger and a rissole. From his back pockets the blonde hauled out some napkins and toothpicks. Disbelieving Sasuke raised his eyes to meet the blue ones. Naruto grinned happily.

"I didn't know if you like meat. I mean, I've never met a vegetarian before - personally I think they're myths - but in case you don't like meat, the plate with French fries is vegetarian."

He handed him a toothpick and said "Dig in!" while he did the same. Within seconds half of the cheeseburger had vanished, and so had a third of the chips, a piece of each pizza and the rissole. Sasuke hadn't even moved, which became obvious to his date after a few minutes. He swallowed before he asked: "What? Oh god, did you want the burger? I can get you another one!"

The Uchiha shook his head. "I told you, I don't eat this kind of food"

"There is no one who doesn't like this! You just haven't tried it. Here, say 'ah'" Naruto held an onion ring to his mouth. Reluctantly, Sasuke opened his mouth, after he had gazed into the other's eyes for a moment. The blonde seemed so happy, it was unearthly to reject him. It'd be like ripping its favourite toy from a puppy. He wanted to take only a small bite, to find out if he liked it, but the moment the dark-haired male opened his mouth, the onion ring was shoved into it. Sasuke almost chocked. He tried intricately to swallow.

"You need to chew" said his date. Very helpful, really.

Still, the Uchiha did as told. And his gustatory nerves displayed a firework. Maybe it was because he had never eaten such thing. Maybe it was because he was really hungry. But at that moment Sasuke couldn't remember ever having tasted anything better. He savoured the relish and reached for another ring as soon as he had swallowed everything. The blonde's grin was dazzling.

"Told you, it's awesome!" he said, before he, too, reached for the food.

"Hn" Although his reaction had been the most significant, he didn't want to admit it out loud. So he just grunted and dug in. He tried everything of what was left. The fries, which he dipped in ketchup as well as in mayo, the pizza, he even ate the rest of the cheeseburger. He had never eaten so much junk in his live. It felt wonderful. As a matter of fact, it was so good, he didn't care about his soiled fingers or the sprinkles of sauce on his Shirt - well, the latter could be related to the fact that the clothes didn't belong to him, but still-. Somewhere between eaten the pizza and the burger, his date had gone and bought some soft drinks: a more than artificial blue-pink shining Slushy and an enormous Coke. Grateful, Sasuke grabbed one of it. The Slushy to be precise. Who knew, maybe it was as good as the food, despite its look.

It wasn't. Sasuke gagged.

"This is awful!" he exclaimed. The taste was ridiculous! It didn't even have a real taste! It was just sweet. So disgustingly sweet. For Sasuke it was inexplicable how one could drink it and **not** die because of a hyperglycaemia. Well, alright, he did know why, but still…It was terrible! His taste buds were now paralyzed, unable to obtain anything else. In an attempt to get rid of the taste, he dunked a chip in the mayo and ate it. It had been so small; his fingers were covered in the sauce as well. He licked them clean.

Naruto chuckled. He seemed amused, but a look into the other face proved that his eyes had darkened a shade, glittering with lust. The tip of his tongue poked out, wetting his lips.

"Yeah, it's pretty _sweet_…"

The smaller male stopped sucking his finger as he noticed the huskiness in the other's voice. He gaped at him. His skin starting to tingle with the lust he noted in the blonde's face. Slowly he lowered his hand onto the table. "Yeah", he mumbled, "Sweet, indeed." His eyes held the other's gaze. They stared at each other for an eternity, it seemed. Their connection broke, when an overly helpful employee asked if he could clean their table. Naruto turned to the stranger, thanking him for his help, while Sasuke nibbled bashfully on the Coke.

After the moment had passed, his date was back in full spirit a moment later.

"Yosh! Let's have some more fun, before our paths will divide once more. I know just the place to kick you skinny little ass!"

Sasuke smirked and scoffed. "Yeah, right. Let's see you try!"

There next and last stop of their first date was a Go-Kart racetrack.

Like all the things before, Space-Bowling and Laser-Tag, Sasuke had never tried carting, either. And like all the other times, he was willing to try. If not for anything else, then to kick the idiot's ass, big time.

Upon renting their equipment, they listened to the safety instructions, the woman at the reception area provided. It wasn't anything new. They both signed a paper, saying they would be responsible for themselves and their actions. Then they both went to get their hardhats and overalls. Putting them on wasn't the problem, but Sasuke discovered that once you wore the full get-up it was hard to breath – and to move for that matter. The Uchiha wasn't used to this kind of clothing. It was hot and itchy. The helmet squashed his face and levelled his hair. Imagining how he would look afterwards, sent chills down his spine.

Speaking became an issue, too, after he saw himself in the mirror in the locker room. His cheeks were so heavily squished, that he looked like a pouting five-year-old. To prevent everyone from seeing this, he walked around with his helmet visor down. And when his visor was down, it fogged up whenever he spoke. So he stopped speaking all together. He didn't have to, either, as his companion rambled enough for them both. Not that he would have understood him. The pads, that served to protect his head, filled the role of cotton balls, as they muffled all exterior noises. He still grunted every now and then to appear attentive [*2].

The race was still occupied. They stood beside each other on the edge, watching the race, waiting for their own turn. They stood close, yet they didn't touch each other. Sasuke had already put on his gloves. Naruto's hands were still bare. The Uchiha watched those hands. They were big, tanned. They looked dry. The hard work had left marks on the, what would have otherwise been flawless, skin. Almost invisible scars adorned the back of the hands. Sasuke already knew, the inside of those hands were rough. Over and over again, blisters had been formed and dried out, never leaving enough time for a complete healing-process. Long fingers with nails, short but clean. The male was so mesmerized by the sight of those hands, he didn't notice them moving.

He was taken by surprise when the blonde knocked on his hardhat. Blinking the enchantment away, he focused on his date's face. A sincere smile was the first he saw. Blue eyes, which focused only on him, were the next thing he knew. Sasuke felt like drowning. Waves of happiness washed over him, letting him experience a sensation of giddiness. Those compelling lips formed words, he couldn't understand. He nodded, never the less. At the same time he prayed his fascination hadn't been too obvious. When Naruto turned his back to him, the spell was broken.

He noticed, that the race was now empty, two go-karts already in position for them to use. He watched the way Naruto climbed into his and imitated him. Once seated he took in the newfound sensation: Sitting in a Go-Kart felt like, what he would imagine sitting in a Ski-Bob for two people with three would feel like. Well, maybe not quite. A Go-Kart was most likely more comfortable. It was just that, the area he had at free disposal was damn tiny for a grown man. There wasn't enough room to stretch his legs. He needed to bend his arms in order to grab the steering wheel. Looking over to Naruto he stifled a laugh. The blonde was at least on head, maybe two heads bigger than him. His Go-Kart on the other hand was about the same size as his own. Knowing that the other would feel far more uncomfortable - despite the fact, that he didn't show it- relieved him. Almost as much, as knowing he didn't look the most ridiculous in the room. The blonde's visor was still not down, showing his thrill of anticipation as he faced Sasuke. The blue eyes twinkled mischievously, as they met his own. Sasuke smirked. Let the game begin.

It took Sasuke a bit of time until he got the hang of it. He hit the tires along the margin more than once. His date on the other hand was in his element. He took off at full speed leaving Sasuke to watch his dust. Uchihas were never known for surrendering. On the contrary, they were known to strike when it was least expected. And that was what Sasuke did, now.

Once figuring out, how he could use the greatest amount of speed without losing control of the vehicle, he chased after his husband. They had agreed to do a sprint race, meaning they determined a certain amount of round, they would go and the winner would be the one, who first passed the finishing line. They had settled for five rounds, which meant, they had four more rounds to go. The first one was already completed, leaving Naruto at the headship. During the second round, Sasuke closed up to him. The third round was a neck-and-neck. Finally, one the fourth round, Sasuke had managed to overtake the blonde. He was in high spirits as he passed the finishing line for their last round.

What he hadn't anticipated was his husband's fighting spirit. Halfway through the last round, Naruto was right next to him. Sasuke's only chance to get rid of him was to take the next turn faster than the other. That meant, he would need to be the last one to restrain his engine. But the blonde would have it. He wasn't slowing down the closer they got to the turn. On the contrary, he sped up. Idiot! Was he trying to get injured? If he couldn't manage to restrain his engine at the perfect moment, if he didn't manage to take the turn, he'd have more than a bump on his head. Despite his worries, Sasuke didn't go any slower, either. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the commotion next to the racetrack. He wasn't the only one worried. Sasuke felt fear soar up in his throat, making it hard to breathe. They were too fast. They approached the turn in awful speed.

Worry got the better of him and the dark-haired male dropped back. The blonde shot past him, taking the turn with screeching tires. As if by a miracle nothing happened, although the other's Kart did bump into the tires as he tried to steady his vehicle. Relieved to no end, Sasuke sped up again.

Of course he wasn't able to overtake Naruto until the end. He came in second place- from two participants. Whatever.

The blond sprang out of his Kart, taking of his hardhat in the progress and waited for the other to halt. He grinned like a Cherisher Cat. Before Sasuke could make his way over, the blonde was surrounded by youngsters, congratulating him on his awesome 'move'. He had gained some new fans it seemed. The Uchiha shook his head. Why would one celebrate stupidity? Who knew what would have happened if Sasuke hadn't backed down? Well, nothing had happened, so he would let the idiot savour his one moment of fame.

For some reason, seeing Naruto surrounded by stranger, who claimed to be his fans, annoyed him. The longer he watched, the worse his aggravation got. At some point he turned around and made his way over to the locker rooms. Let the idiot find his own way out of the crowd. He hadn't bothered to come to him until now, why should he wait?

He had already changed into the blondes clothes and was about to fix his hair, when his date burst through the door. He seemed breathless.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke grunted. "Yeah, there I am. What now?" He knew all too well, how peeved he sounded. Whatever. Turning back to the mirror, Sasuke picked at his hair. It just wouldn't look normal. He looked like a drowned rat with his hair flat against his skull.

Naruto's arms encircled his waist. His head rested on top of his own. Their eyes met in the mirror. The blonde was still smiling, albeit a bit less beamy. He turned him around and pulled the other against his hard chest.

"Don't I get a reward? I mean, I kicked your ass pretty good, did I not?"

The shorter male scoffed. "First of all, what you did was reckless. What if I had refused to back down? You could have hurt yourself! And secondly… Where is my reward for when I kicked your ass at bowling?" He sounded childish, he knew. But it was fun. And the truth. They both knew that.

Naruto rubbed his nose against the other's. He hummed.

"You're right. How about a reward, that'll please the both of us?"

Sasuke grumbled his approval. His stomach twisted excitedly. His lower half twitched. It knew what the best reward would be. But it was their first date. And as the blonde had stated at the beginning, there would be nothing sexual on their first date. Yeah, right.

His dark orbs found the blue crystals. Once again giddiness rolled over him. Blue eyes dropped to his mouth. His eyes did the same. Those kissable lips seemed so inviting. They looked chapped but from experience, the Uchiha knew that this wasn't something to be concerned over. The blonde knew well enough how to handle them. As the tanned face moved closer, those lips came into reach. His own tongue poked out of his mouth and drew itself over them. Teeth caught his organ, holding it in place, without hurting him. His eyes met the other's gaze once again. A chill of anticipation rose up his spine. The eyelids of the blonde dropped halfway as he inclined his head and moved closer, still. Sasuke mimicked the movement, their faces being incredible close. Their lips mere millimetres away from each other. Yet, it wasn't enough, as no other body part was as close to the other as it should be. Those strong arms had left his waist, now dangling at the other's side. Sasuke raised his arms, enclosing the other's neck- pulling himself against the hard body in front of him. As he was pressed flush against the other, finally, finally, their lips met.

Naruto's lips were rough, and yet, so, so sweet. His own tongue was released by its captivators and yet, it didn't move on his own. It withdrew. The blonde's closed lips, kissed his own again and again. It was as if they wanted to remember each and every curve. As if the blonde used his lips to see. Teeth nipped at his upper lip. Releasing it the next second as those tanned lips kissed it apologetic. Then teeth nipped at his lower lip before they were consoled with the same loving touch as the upper one. And eventually, a tongue emerged from in between the other's lips, skimming along Sasuke's lips. Carefully, lovingly, it parted them, invading the dark territory that lay beneath them. The blonde's hot organ explored the hot cavern before it playfully tipped at his kindred spirit. But before Sasuke could respond to the invitation, the intruding tongue vanished, inviting him into its own cavern. Gladly Sasuke complied with the demand. His tongue felt his way into the other's mouth, seeking for its playmate. Upon finding it, both tongues danced around on another.

The dark-haired male moaned quietly as Naruto pressed himself against him. His tongue was now more forceful - repressing Sasuke's tongue back into its home, where he ravished it. There was no other word to describe it. Never before had Sasuke ever heard of 'tongue-fucking' but this could as well be it. The blonde rubbed his hot organ against the other's, creating a dynamic friction, which caused Sasuke to moan once again. The noise was swallowed by his husband. His tongue was sucked into the other's mouth. Teeth scraped at it, soothing it by rubbing the other tongue against it. Once more the kiss became more vigorous. This time Naruto wanted the dance in his own mouth. Sasuke was supposed to lead and he complied more than eagerly. His tongue pressed into Naruto's, pushing it to its limits.

Breathing became hard on Sasuke. Although he knew he was supposed to breathe through his nose he couldn't help but grasp now and then. He stood on tiptoes, clinging to the blonde for dear life. Unconsciously, he had pressed his whole weight against the other, driving him into a bending position. Naruto's shoulders rested on a locker, supporting them, while his arm hand encircled the Uchiha's waist once more. Sasuke grunted. Unwillingly he broke their kiss to regain his breath. To his delight, he saw the blonde panting just as heavily. He smirked as his eyes sought the other's blue ones. When their gazed met, Naruto was smirking as well.

"Well, I'd say, this was one hell of a reward!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Hm"

He leaned his head onto the other's shoulder. All of a sudden he began to feel exhausted. His eyes were on the verge of closing. One day of dating the blonde, and he was at his limit. It had been great, indeed. 'Manly' dates were tough, not that he knew how …'girly' dates were.

Naruto held him. "We should go", he mumbled.

Sasuke sat down on a bench and waited for his date to finish changing.

After they returned their equipment, they headed out of the building. Like a gentleman, Naruto escorted him to his own car, where he promised to bring Sasuke's clothes with him tomorrow. The Uchiha just nodded. He wanted to go home.

Naruto seemed to understand. He didn't prolong their farewell, instead he turned to walk away as soon a s Sasuke closed the driver's door. Surprised Sasuke leaned his head out of the window.

"Wait! What about tomorrow? You need to give me the details!"

The blonde waved as he yelled: "I'll call tonight!"

And so, three hours later Sasuke sat on his bed and stared at his phone once again. Maybe he had developed a new hobby?

The moment he had entered his apartment he hadn't felt tired anymore. He didn't know what it had been, but it was gone now. He had known Naruto wouldn't call him as soon as he was back home, so Sasuke had taken his time when he showered. And then he had made himself a healthy dinner. Some fruit-salad and yoghurt – he started using his kitchen again, after he had encountered his husband-. He had even worked out a little. And he was bored now.

As if on cue his phone started ringing. But it wasn't his husband. It was his brother, who wanted to know, how his first day of his holidays went. Sasuke kept him as short as possible, by answering all his questions monosyllabic because he was afraid, that he might miss Naruto's call. His brother soon gave up, saying holidays made him an even worse colloquist than he was already and he should hurry back to work. Sasuke almost felt bad about it. Almost.

Then twenty minutes later his phone rang again. This time it was Naruto. Sasuke let the devise ring three times before he picked up. He didn't want to seem too anxious. His breathing was leveled as he picked up.

"Hn?"

Naruto chuckled. _"Hey"_ His voiced washed over Sasuke like warm honey.

"Hey" he said after he'd harrumphed. "So about tomorrow…"

_"Don't even try, it's a surprise. But this time, bring a tracksuit, alright?"_

Sasuke frowned. "Well, excuse me, how was I to know?"

_"You weren't. That was kind of the plan. But I'm telling you now. I don't want you to come to our next date wearing such sexy clothes again!"_

Sasuke's breath hitched. "Sexy?"

Naruto hummed. _"Hm…Yeah, you looked damn fuck-able today!"_

Sasuke's crotch gave an excited twitch. "Oh?"

_"Yeah… I don't want to spoil our date because I'm too horny. I want you to have fun!"_

The Uchiha was almost inclined to tell the other that he had no problem with this at all. But then again, he had really enjoyed their date today, so if all the other dates were going to be like that…They could surely find another way to…hobnob.

_"Hey"_ The blonde brought him back from his lost thoughts _"Where are you now?"_

"In bed…why?"

Instead of answering, the blonde asked: _"What are you wearing?"_

"Now?" Sasuke looked down on himself. He wore his favourite sweatpants. They were already five years old, and grey from washing them so many times. Not very sexy. Thinking this, he heard himself saying "Black silk boxers. Nothing else." His voice was husky, he noticed.

Naruto hummed. _"I'm naked."_

Sasuke swallowed. "Oh?" In his head he saw Naruto's tanned torso, the well defined muscles, the strong arms - outstretched to pull him into the chest-, the sly smirk; those oh so very blue eyes … and he imagined his lower half. He saw that daunting organ, erect…Uh-Oh. Sasuke felt himself harden. How embarrassing.

_"And I'm hard"_

Sasuke groaned. "Me too" he muttered. "…What now?"

_"I think you need to get out of those Boxers"_

"Yeah…wait" Sasuke put the phone down and undressed himself. Once naked he crawled back into bed, taking the phone with him.

"Okay"

_"Listen, I'm in my bathroom, 'cause it's the only room which you can lock, which means I can't speak very loudly. Is that alright?"_

"Of course it is!" Sasuke was actually glad, that the other spoke in a hushed voice. He was alone in his flat, but he couldn't help wondering if one could hear Naruto's usually loud voice was audible to others. It was stupid, but Sasuke caught himself looking cautiously around in his bedroom.

_"Good… What do you want to do now?"_

Sasuke blinked. Why would he ask that? Wasn't it kind of obvious? Come on, two naked guys alone in their room on the phone with each other… What else if not… It came to Sasuke's mind that Naruto wanted him to say it aloud. He swallowed.

_"'suke?"_

"Yeah… I…I mean, we…could …" His own embarrassment was too great to finish that sentence.

The man on the other line chuckled. _"Yeah you are right, we should do that! You really aren't good with phone conversations, are you?"_

Sasuke growled. How dare he made fun of him?

The next word of the blonde deflagrated his anger. They were nothing but a husky whisper: _"I regretted doing nothing dirty to you today. I want to fix that now"_

Sasuke's breathing quickened.

_"I'll help you with the talking. You just need to trust me, alright?"_

"…Yes"

_"Good…now, lean back. Relax!"_

Sasuke did as he was told. It was an unknown sensation to be naked in bed. Up until now he had always refrained from being naked anymore than necessary. Surprisingly, he found himself liking it: the way the covers of the bed framed him, cooled his heated skin. He squirmed a bit until he found the most comfortable position. Then he whispered "I'm ready" into the phone.

_"Yeah... Tell me, have you showered after you came back?"_

"Yeah…a few hours ago, why?" Sasuke was confused.

_"Have you cleaned **that** place as well?"_

Sasuke's skin flushed, his cheeks coloured. His voice trembled as he answered in a hushed voice. "Yeah…"

_"Such a good boy… Have you been doing anything pleasurable at the same time?"_

"…No…" It was the truth. Before Sasuke had known Naruto, he had been strict about his principles about masturbating. He hadn't liked it. For him it was a sign of weakness. That changed after he got home from Las Vegas. He had come to love it. Touching himself while imagining his hands were those of his husband never failed to pleasure him. Still, he tried to do it at a minimum basis. And doing it while cleaning himself, was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to do.

_"Good, because I need you with all your strength."_

Sasuke gulped.

_"I remember that you nipples are extremely sensitive. Are they hard yet?"_

Sasuke looked down on himself. "…No…" It was a lie. His nubs were hard since the moment he had heard the blonde's voice.

_"I want you to tease them. And I want you to describe exactly what you're doing to them"_

"What? Why?" he sputtered.

_"Because I want to picture it!"_

Goosebumps erupted on his skin. Slowly Sasuke raised his hand. He didn't play with his nipples quite yet. It was still too embarrassing. Instead, he stroked his neck. When he had come back from Las Vegas his body had been covered in hickeys. The ones on his neck were by far the most visible ones. His skin was so white around his neckline; the love bites were nearly black on the first day. It took almost a week for his skin to recover. Sasuke coughed.

"I… I'm caressing my neck. It's sensitive so my skin tingles. My hand slowly travels down to my nipple. Mhm….My nails scratch the skin lightly. Hah….I'm circuit my left nipple now. Ohhh… I…I just flicked it. Hah…It feels good. Hm…Oh! I'm pulling on it, only lightly. It's...hard…and I…I…. I can't do this. Please, Naruto it's too agonizing to describe it! "

Sasuke panted. He quivered. It was really disgracing too delineate his actions. Never the less, it was arousing. He was fully erect, now. Listening to the phone, he knew that his husband was erect as well. His harsh grasping sent another wave of thrill over Sasuke's body.

_"Mhm, that's too bad. You're really good at it. I could picture it perfectly. It was so detailed, I'm completely hard, now. I could see you blunt nails leaving red trails on your ivory skin. And I could see your Goosebumps. You're twitching, aren't you? Your nipples are pink now. There is a sheen of sweat glistering on your body, isn't there? Tell me Sasuke; did you imaging my hand doing all this?"_

Naruto's voice was deep, hoarse. Sasuke whimpered. His eyes were closed. Hearing his husband's dirty words made him uneasy.

"…yeah…" he breathed back. It was true. He had seen the blonde's hand when he touched himself. He still fancied him now. His breathing was shallow. He didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to feel. That's why he said: "But I can't do this anymore. I want to hear your voice. I need you to tell me what to do!"

This time it was the blonde who moaned. It was really more of a growl. _"You really know how to set me off, don't you?... Fine then. Where are your hands now?"_

"One hand is holding the phone, the other lays above my heart."

_"I want you to use both hand. Put the phone on speaker next to you."_

Sasuke jumped into a sitting position. His cheeks flamed red and he stuttered: "What? No, everybody can hear you!"

This time Naruto really growled. _"There is someone with you?"_

"No", Sasuke answered sheepishly.

It was quite for a few moments. Then laughter rushed through the phone. _"Oh boy, you are really something! If you're the only one to listen, there's no one to feel awkward."_

"I'm here!"

Naruto chuckled. _"Yes, you are. I want you to trust me. Lie back down and do as I tell you!"_

Grudgingly, the Uchiha did as told. He put the phone down on the pillow beside him and lay down.

"Okay"

_"Good. Caress yourself, use both hands, while picture them as mine. Go back to your chest. I want you to tease one of your nipples, while you entangle the other in your hair. I remember you like having your hair pulled back. Can you remember what I would do now? I'd kiss you. And as I'm not there to do that, use one of your hands as my tongue. Picture our last kiss. Stroke your own tongue, scratch it. Suck on your fingers. Do you like it?"_

Sasuke moaned. Yes, he liked it. But it wasn't enough. The hand in his hair clenched. His legs bent, his knees rubbing against each other. He was hot. The fingers in his mouth never stopped moving. Salvia ran down his cheek.

_"Sasuke…Let me hear you!"_

Hearing his husband's low voice rumbling, Sasuke turned his face to the phone, released his fingers from his mouth and whimpered. "It's…ha…It's not enough….Narutooo"

Naruto groaned. _"Damn you little…saying my name in that way, you want me to come? Gosh, how I want to be with you, right now. …Sheesh, see what you've done. My cock is already leaking. Is yours leaking Sasuke? Tell me!"_

The Uchiha could see his husband's penis in front of his eyes. Red and angry, in between golden locks. And big. Unwillingly he opened his eyes to look down on himself. Precum rolled down his erection. "Yeah", he whispered.

_"Describe it!"_

Sasuke swallowed. He felt awkward. He was alone in his bed room, alone in his flat. Yet, listening to Naruto's kinky demands and now telling kinky stuff himself, was…awkward. It was so not him. He found himself obeying. "I cut my pubic hair. There's nothing but my penis. I'm hard. So, so hard. My cock is blowzy. It's leaking and ready to burst. Naruto, what should I do? I want you!"

_"Oh damn, Sasuke!"_ the blonde moaned.

Sasuke could see him in his head: his head thrown back, the veins on his neck visible, sweat glistering in the tanned skin and those blue eyes on him, while his hands fisted his cock. Getting an idea of just how much power he had over the other, he continued: "My whole is twitching. It feels empty. It wants you. It wants your gorgeous cock to fill it up. It wants to feel that burning sensation it's experienced on our wedding night. I want that! I want you! Tell me, what I should do!"

And animalistic sound resounded through the phone. Something shattered. Worried now, Sasuke was about to ask, what happened, when Naruto's talked again:

_"Use your hands, Baby. Touch yourself. Stroke your cock, caress your crack. Don't hold back your voice, let me hear you all the time! Tell me what you do! Tell me what you need! Let me know everything!"_

Sasuke smirked as he noticed the others erratic breathing. He enjoyed their game. Slowly his hands travelled down. One of his hands took hold of his penis, while the other travelled even further down. He moaned.

"I'm stroking my cock. I imagine that my hand is yours. Mhmmmm…My other hand is teasing my hole. The fingers are still damp from me sucking on them before. They circle my entrance. Ohhhhh…One of my fingers just slipped inside. It's hot. It's tight. Do you remember how tight I am? It feels as if my finger is squashed. Hahhh… "

Sasuke was as close to the phone as possible, letting Naruto listen to his every sound. His eyes had closed once more. His skin was flushed. His ears were red. Over the phone he listened to the blonde jacking off.

It weren't only his moans that filled his bed room.

"Mhm…Another finger entered. They're scissoring in an attempt to loosen my whole. They're going deeper…_Oh gosh_…hah…I think…Hah…I just found my sweet spot. Ohhh… Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….mhm… Tell me what you're doing. Tell me what you want _me_ to do!"

_"Oh my, Sasuke! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop! I want to hear your voice…I want to… shit… I'm fisting my cock with my hand, dear. Fingers are poking my slit, smearing the precum, because I like that. But it's not nearly as good as you. Nothing is as pleasurable as your little ass. Damn, I want to be in you so much… Sasuke, Sasuke…Fasten your pace for me, love, I'm almost at my limit!_"

Sasuke whimpered. He had already quickened his movements. There were now three fingers, which penetrated him. His other hand moved fast up and down his shaft. He bucked his hips; his legs trembled as they tried to keep his ass in a lifted position. His voice became louder and louder - so did Naruto's. They were reaching their peaks of ecstasy.

Counter-intuitively it was the blonde, who came first. He wasn't loud, but he growled like a mad animal, muttering Sasuke's name. As the named one pictured his husband's orgasm, he came as well. In oppose to the blonde, he screamed out his passion.

They both needed a few moments of recovery afterwards. The Uchiha was out of breath. He quivered. He sweated. He would feel uncomfortable in his bed as soon as he stopped feeling so wonderfully spent.

It was the blonde who spoke first:_ "Well, that was something…"_ The grin was almost visible. _"Are you alright?"_

"Hn"

Naruto chuckled. _"Yeah, thought so. We'll meet tomorrow at nine. I'll send you the details in another mail. … Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow!"_ And he hung up.

It should have bothered Sasuke, how fast the line was capped but he was just so tired. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was fast asleep. This night he didn't dream anything but he woke up, fully recovered and energetic.

* * *

**End credit:**

[*1]: That's a district of Tokyo, known as Akihabara Electric Town. It's supposed to be a geek's paradise. Short form is Akiba. I don't know allot. This is one of three districts I heard about, so I used it. Btw to get to Akiba from Tokyo station, you need around 15 minutes.

[*2]: I've no other way to say it. Every time I wear a hardhat, I feel just like that.

Thank you for reading!

To be continued?


	7. The part where one is pushed to a limit

**First of all **I wanted to thank all the anonymous reviewers of the last chapter. I appreciate that all of you took the time to write a little something. It means allot to me! **Thank you: **

**Anon** (Maa, maa…That was a lot of criticism to work with. Thank you for your honesty, though, I appreciate it! I guess I'll hope that you like one of the upcoming more. We still have a few to go^^ And yeah, we can all imagine who the child is, but that doesn't mean, Sasuke knows…Btw, I don't think that Naruto is forcing Sasuke along with him (at least I don't want him to) but he was the one who planned it, he has the bigger vote…something like that. And Sasuke does enjoy it! At least, that's how it should be…Hope it somehow comes around...Anyway, thanks for your review!)

**To lazy to log on** (Thanks, I'm glad you liked it ^^…Yeah, I kinda like those fun dates more, too. I'm almost jealous, that you had one of those :P, nah, all good, but you know what I mean, right? For example going to the theatre is absolutely nothing for me….you can't even talk properly… I'll try to meet your requirements and keep up my work ^^)

**Anonymous **(First of all, thank you very much for your compliments; I'm glad you liked it! Secondly, I know about cliff-hangers and I do think about using them (which I will). The thing is, I don't feel all too comfortable with splitting a date into two parts, well, … And I would also feel really bad to keep you guys waiting…Because, you know, I'm slow…soooo slow. ^/^ Let's see how we get on, alright? P.S.: Yes, I'll gladly write one of those scenes…later. Maybe even as an epilogue. Do you happen to have any special wishes…?)

**moopad** (Thanks, I'm happy to have a reader with similar humour as I have ^^)

**KiaraNxiar** (I'm glad you took your time to write a little something. Especially if you normally don't do it. Thanks for the advice, I understand it perfectly. I was already thinking about that, too. But as long as possible I'd like to post my stories here… Let's see how I get on with it….)

**Secondly**, I know there is a lot of trouble going on at . It's about ratings and deleting stories and what not. **This story is a doubtful case**, I'm not sure if and when it will be censored and/or deleted. In case it happens, I will most likely **not repost** this story on another side. You will then find more information regarding this matter on my profile. I will continue this story on as long as possible!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the greatest artist on earth. If I would own them, there would be no Sakura and everybody else would be gay! **Note: **It was noted that my storyline seems similar to a movie called "What happens in Vegas". In all honesty I'm quite thorough when it comes to disclaimers, I even mark quotes in my stories, so I was surprised when it was mentioned. I didn't mean to take credit for someone else's ideas and quite frankly after watching the trailer, I don't think I did. I know this sounds bitchy, but I don't really see the need to but a disclaimer for that, unless it offense you. So if it really bothers you I will mention the movie at the beginning of each chapter.

**WARNING**: Mentioning of homosexual love and lovemaking. If you don't like this prospect, you may leave, now! **The rest enjoy! **

**b) Warning: **All Characters are OOC…. But then again, the whole story is ooc. If you do not like this...You're decision

P.s.: English doesn't come natural to me. This story is not beta-ed. If there are any mistakes (in spelling or the grammar), I apologize! You can either tell me about them and I will try to correct them with time or you can wrap them up and take them home!

**And finally, after only half a decade of waiting: On with the story!**

* * *

**The part where one is pushed to the limit**

Sasuke woke up at seven. If he'd be the person to do so, he'd have jumped out of bed, eagerly. But he wasn't. So he climbed out of bed, a little faster than usual and made his way to the bathroom. He had slept well. His reflection showed no signs of dark circles anywhere around his eyes. The stubbles of his five-o'-clock shadow weren't as threatening as they usually seemed. Sasuke quickly shaved and brushed his teeth before he took a shower. After he dried himself off, he was in even higher spirits than he had been after waking up… That was until he walked back into his bedroom with dressed nothing but a towel. As he saw the mess he had slept in, he made a face. Yuck. His sheets were soiled, his blanket crumpled-up and the pillows thrown everywhere. A look to his watch told him, he had enough time to change his bedding and to put it into the washing machine and clean up just a tiny bit more. After he was done, he checked his phone. Sure enough there was a message with details to their meeting place. He frowned. The blonde had made such a mystery out of their next date and then they met at Tokyo Station? Reading the message again, he noticed that they wouldn't meet by the subway but instead at the bullet train line. Where were they going? The message also stated that he should bring his own lunchbox. Great. He would have liked to know that yesterday, so he'd had time to prepare something healthy. Now, he had only time to throw some snacks into his back bag: a granola bar, an apple and some water. Before he met with the blonde he'd buy a sandwich or maybe a premade lunchbox at the convenience store. He grabbed Naruto's clothing and called a cap. It was no use taking his car. There was no parking space and it would cost a fortune to park for god knows how long. The cap would arrive in a few minutes, so Sasuke had enough time to check his appearance again. He looked good; if he'd say so himself. His hair was styled in the usual manner: bangs farming his face, the hair in the back stood up. Today he wore a white shirt with a V-neck exposing his neckline and collarbones and dark grey cotton ruffle low crotch men pants [*1]. The outfit was topped off by dark blue ankle sneakers. In case they'd do something sporty it may not be the best outfit to go with, but it was definitely the most comfortable-while-still-looking-hot clothing he managed to throw together. The change of clothes consisted black sweats and a wide sweatshirt in his bag. He took the elevator down and sure enough, a cap already parked in front of his building. He jumped in and told the driver the destination, telling him to stop at the nearest store to the station. They arrived before the appointed time so Sasuke paid the cap-fee, jumped into the store and bought himself some lunch. After that he leisurely made his way over to the station. His date wasn't hard to spot. Partly because he stood out - six feet of pure toned muscle and bright blond hair was hard to miss. Partly because a small circle had formed around him- high-school students took pictures of him on their way to school, while salesmen ogled the rare side and forgot to walk. In a nutcase he seemed like a foreign model, which drew all the attention to him. Although Sasuke felt slightly jealous, he understood their fascination. He couldn't help but stare as well, if only for a few moments and not as open as the others.

Naruto rested with his back to the wall on a pillar near the entrance. His arms were crossed, his eyes only half open, his whimpers throwing shadows onto his cheeks. His lips were parted. He was wearing an olive-green full body overall, which was half closed. Usually something like this was supposed to look ridiculous. It was all baggy and no sexy. But the way the blonde had used then knotted sleeves as belt, leaving his chest covered in an orange wife beater highlighting his broad shoulders, worked wonders for it. As if on cue blue eyes found his. A sly grin spread on the blonde's face and Sasuke's lower half twitched as it remembered there last conversation. Slowly the blonde pushed away from the pillar and made his way over to the Uchiha. His eyes shone as he came closer. Standing mere centimeters away from him the blonde's hand came up, to caress the other's cheek.

"Morning, Cupcake" he mumbled. His voice was raspy and dark as if he'd just rolled out of bed. It made Sasuke smile.

"Morning…Dobe"

A chuckle "Shall we go then?"

"Are you going to tell me where to?"

"No. But we'll miss our train, if we don't start moving soon"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Our train?"

Naruto chuckled again, low. "It's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises"

"Not yet…Come now" And the blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the station.

It was crowed as always. People were everywhere, trying to get to their train line before anyone else, pushing their ways through. Naruto's solid built protected them both from being shoved around. The hold on their hands never loosened. Apparently the blonde had already bought their tickets, because they made their way over to rail tracks. The train parked there, waiting for passengers. It was a Shinkansen, a bullet train. When they stepped inside Naruto pulled them instantly to two empty seats, where he flopped down and didn't spare his companion a second glance.

Sasuke disliked trains, naturally. It was crowed, the seats where uncomfortable, the air was stale, there was absolutely no entertainment and it was far too expensive for what one got. When Sasuke took his place next to the blonde he was painfully reminded of his aversion to bullet trains. Well, public transportation in general. In order to not let his mood worsen, he tried to figure out what today would possibly bring. Alright, so they were going to take the Joetsu Shikansen [*2], which meant, that starting from Tokyo their destination could be: Ueno, Omiya, Jomo-Kogen, Echigo-Yuzawa, Urasa, Nagaoka, Tsubame-Sanjo or the final stop Niigata. From each of the stops, they could still always take another train. And even if he figured the right stop and they would not take any other transportation, which mend, they really had arrived at their destination that still left him in the dark of what they were going to do. So in the end, Sasuke wasn't any closer to figure out the surprise at all. Grumbling he turned around to Naruto and asked: "I demand, you tell me where we are going! You know, I don't like surprises and I know, you don't care about that. But telling me where we are going, does not equal telling me what we are going to do. So….Tell me!"

Tired blue eyes met his. "I'm too tired to have this argument. We are going to Gunma, Minakami. Now be quiet"

Sasuke blinked. An announcement over the loudspeakers declared their departure would be in two minutes. Gunma, Minakami? That meant they would go to Jomo-Kogen station, which would take them about 70 minutes. There they would transfer to a bus for Minakami station, which would take another half an hour into the area. Of course they could take any other stop to get off the bus. Anyhow, they would travel for one and a half hour starting now. Normally that would appeal to Sasuke, but Minakami? It was the largest and northernmost located town in the prefecture of Gunma. There were nine ski areas, although Sasuke doubted that they would go to any of them. The Sakura season was almost over, it was past the best season for skiing. Then, there were also other outdoor activities such as White-water rafting and Canoeing , Canyoning, Rock climbing and Caving or Bungee Jumping and Paragliding. Sasuke liked none of them. Especially the last two. They came close to his worst nightmare. On the other hand, Minakami was famous for its hot springs. Traditionally it had been an Onsen (hot spring) resort town with 8 major Onsen sources and over 40 different bathing facilities to choose from. That was a prospect to Sasuke's liking. Naruto and him naked, hot and wet in a tube together? Yeah, he could get most certainly used to that image. Well, they could always just walk around, sightseeing, he supposed. That didn't seem like something the blonde would do, though. The dark haired male sighted.

Their train stirred as it launched forward.

Sasuke was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice. The blonde had said, he was too tired to argue, so maybe he would reveal a bit more, if the Uchiha would bother to ask a bit more. It wouldn't hurt to try. Resolutely Sasuke turned around, ready to be more persistent this time, only, to find his date fast asleep in his seat. For the first couple of heartbeats Sasuke thought, the man beside him looked adorable. The blonde's head rested on the head support. The unruly hair fell into his face, adumbrating the forehead and the closed eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his breath was even and a little louder than normally. In fact, the blonde was snoring.

Then the train took a corner and the compartment bucked. As a result the blonde's head jerked to the side and fell onto Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha's heart skipped a beat. Having his date's using him as a pillow made them look like a real couple in public.

It was more embarrassing the more intense Sasuke tried to imagine what they would look like right now. He turned his head and looked out of the window, following the sceneries. After a few minutes, Sasuke disliked having Naruto's head resting on his shoulder. He felt his shirt damping – the idiot slobbered. Yuck. His eyebrow started to twitch. No way in hell, would he tolerate this any longer. Determined the dark-haired male pushed the blonde's head – rather harshly- away from him. The blonde's head hit the window. But the sleeping man wasn't bothered by it, hell, he didn't even seem to notice. His mouth was still open, drool ran down his chin. He grunted and that was when he started to talk in his sleep. It was faint at first, no sentences just mumbled words. Swiftly it became louder. The words formed phrases. It became imaginable what he dreamt about. Although everybody hoped, that it wasn't. And it was embarrassing for everyone around.

"Mhmmm… A little more to the right…yeah… There is good…Like this…Hng..…Oh yeah…" He even dared to grunt in bliss.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up. He knew what it meant: he blushed. Suspiciously he looked into the blonde's face. Please don't let him dream about what everybody thought he would dream about! Sasuke wasn't one to jump to conclusions; but really, was there any other way to interpret that? His neck prickled. He wasn't the only one trying to find out, what was going on. Almost every pair of eyes from around them was fixed on them. Why did this idiot have to talk so loudly in his sleep? And why the hell was this train so damn packed?

A little more drool ran down Naruto's chin and onto his Jacket. Yuck. Then he started to grunt. The Uchiha tensed and without further ado, he hit the blonde none too friendly over the head, before he scattered into a standing position. There was a dull sound when the faire-haired males head hit the handle on the seat. Naruto jerked awake.

His face was scrunched in pain. He cautiously scanned his head for a bump. "What was that for?"

Sasuke could still feel the heat in his face. He had nowhere near calmed down. He shook in embarrassment. With a snort he turned and tried to clean his jacket with a handkerchief. The moment he saw the strain was gone, he started to move to change seats. Which wasn't an all too easy task. The blonde still held his ticket, so he couldn't move too far away. On the other hand this compartment of the train had almost no empty seat left. The only seat left was right in front of the door. Next to it was a women, too fat for her own health and opposite to him an old man, too bold for his own good. Next to the old man sat a teenager, a punk, too pierced to look good.

"Oi, what're you doin'?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer, it was quite obvious what he was doing.

"Oh please, that little spit won't kill you! You' re so eager when it comes to my other body fluids, so it shouldn't bother you! And whenever we kiss, like the really, really good kisses, you're a sucker for my spit! In fact, you like it so much, you eat on my tongue, like there is no tomorrow!"

Blushing Sasuke stared at the person opposite to him. "That...That isn't...He didn't...DOBE! Shut up!"

"Then come back!"

Humiliated to no end, Sasuke retraced his steps to his former seat, fast. The blond idiot hung over both seats, still sleepy and still sexy as hell. A sly smirk adorned his face. "Too bad you came back so fast, I was hoping you'd let me tell them a bit more about us."

"You aren't the reason I'm back. The only free seat here is between an old lecher, a fat moma and a lazy punk..."

"So you came back, because I'm still the better option?"

Grunting he Uchiha kicked the other's feet of the armrest and flopped down. Through a tiny hole in the leather air was released with an obnoxiously loud tone.

Silence.

Someone coughed.

Naruto burst out laughing.

Sasuke blushed. "That wasn't me, damn it! It was the seat, the seat!"

Naruto laughed harder. Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes.

Even Sasuke's ears became red. "Stop laughing! This isn't funny. You're drawing attention to us!"

"No...hahahaha...That hahaha you did that!" The blonde laughed harder and harder...laughed so hard that he farted. Loud.

Silence.

Someone coughed.

Sasuke blushed.

And Naruto burst out laughing once again.

Sasuke wished the earth would split and swallow him whole. This was the most embarrassing train ride he ever had! And he still had almost an hour to go!

While Sasuke pondered about the best way to kill himself without leaving a big mess, the blonde had calmed down. He relaxed into his seat again. His thumb now slightly stroking Sasuke's hand. He snuggled closer, kissing the dark haired man's temple. "Relax. You won't see any of them ever again!"

Well, wasn't that reassuring? It still didn't change the fact, that he felt mortified to his limit. It also didn't change the fact, that he wanted nothing but to crawl into a hole and rot to death.

The rest of the train ride, Sasuke tried to be invisible, while the blonde had fallen asleep as soon as he'd closed his eyes again. The raven shook him awake, when they arrived at their destination. The freshly awoken, grumpy blonde had taken their bags and without saying anything he'd walked out of the train to the bus stop. The Uchiha had silently followed.

"You aren't really that much of a morning person, are you?" he asked sourly. After all, what right did the blonde have, to be upset, when it had been his idea to meet that early in the morning and ride a packed train, in the first place? None, exactly!

"Mhm...sorry" came the muffled reply.

"Why did you want to meet so early, then?"

"Half of the day would have been wasted, otherwise!"

"Hn"

Their bus arrived. It was just as packed as the train. There was no place to sit. Barley enough space to breathe. A sardine-can couldn't be more crammed. His date next to him fiddled with his pockets, trying to find enough clearance to pull something out of his left back pocket. Amusedly Sasuke watched, enjoying to know that he wasn't the only one now, who felt rather compressed in this kind of environment. His smirk threatened to fall from his mouth when it sank in what he saw what it was his husband had pulled to the surface. It was a PEZ® dispenser with Darth Vader's face. Could anyone be more childish?

"What the hell is that?"

"PEZ"

"I can see that, why you have it, is something I can't grasps, though."

"Because it's awesome...Duh?"

"No, it's not. It's compressed sugar cubes with countless dyestuffs in a plastic dispenser made for children with attention deficit disorder to become even more hyper!"

"...It's got a Darth Vader head. How sweet is that?" The blonde dared wiggle his eyebrows.

Sasuke's eye twitched. His husband was a five year-old stuck in the body of a sex god. How awesome was that?

"And anyway, the sugar helps me to wake up in the morning"

"Are you saying you take that...thing with you to everywhere you wake up?"

"...Nooo...sometimes I take the Yoda or the SpongeBob or the Skipper..."

"Just how many of those objects of ridicule do you have"

It became quiet as the blonde started to count inwardly. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became Sasuke's eye's worst enemy. By the time they arrived at the ninth bus stop, Sasuke wanted to strangle the other. Was he kidding?

"Stop counting...NOW!" he pressed out through clenched teeth.

Blue eyes turned to him, held his gaze as an unholy satisfied grin spread over the blonde's face.

"Just kidding...I stopped counting at the fifth stop."

Sasuke glared. He didn't say anything.

"Just for later references I own 247 of those beautiful dispensers. Want to know what their heads are?"

Sasuke would rather choke himself with barbwire. "In case of a divorce, I get them all!" ...Just so he could burn them one by one, he thought bitterly.

Naruto's eyes grew hideously big as he sputtered nonsense. Well, at least that was worth it. The Uchiha smirked. Relishing the moment a bit longer, Sasuke stared out of the window, ignoring all the looks Naruto was throwing his way. The raven really needed to hold onto himself. He didn't want to burst out in laughter. But sensing the looks of his husband going from utter disbelieve over reluctant wariness to annoyance didn't make this task the easiest. With a huff the other tore his eyes away from Sasuke and watched now the passing surroundings.

"Where do we get off?"

"The Bathroom...or bedroom but if you're impatient, I could get you off, right here" the blonde whispered in his ear.

Within seconds the mood around them had made an one-eighty. The Uchiha felt his ears heating, his skin tingle and finally his pants tighten.

His voice sounded rough in his own ears: "Idiot!"

The blonde had noticed, too. Playfully he breathed into the Uchiha's ear. "Next stop[*3], bastard." And instead of the insult it was meant it to be, the word sounded to him like the sweetest nickname.

When their bus came to a stop and after they got out, Sasuke took some time to take it all in. It was really something. But Sasuke knew, he was going to hate this place in no time. Sasuke was everything but a nature-loving-going-all-out-and-be-happy-with-it-a ll-freak like some other people were. And while he did know how to appreciate a rare scenery, he also knew, that he a picture of it would have been enough. He was raised in the city. Many people, big houses, and not so much human contact. More like a constant preserving of his own anonymity. But here, everything was still natural. There was more green than people, more Oxygen than smog, more water than alcohol. More **everything** than Sasuke was used to. A brief look to his companion revealed that the blonde indeed was one of those nature-loving-going-all-out-and-be-happy-with-it-a ll-freak the Uchiha couldn't understand at all. Naruto's blue eye sparkled with happiness as he took in his surroundings. Sasuke swore the moment those two exited that bus, the blonde's breathing had gotten deeper. Oh, how that idiot was wallowing in agitation. A moment later, the other grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They walked along a tree-lined road, over a small passage through a part of a small forest and further. Sasuke felt himself becoming short-winded. It wasn't that he was not athletic but it had been a while since he'd done this kind of exercise. And they had been gradually gone up. They weren't really climbing a mountain but it wasn't an even path, either. Naruto had never let go of his hand. Now, he was pulling him along. All the time he talked and explained about the scenery. After about three-quarters of an hour, the blonde excitedly exclaimed: "There we are! Isn't it just perfect?"

Ahead of them was a huge bridge: a few miles-long with two car lanes, passing through the mountains and connecting them.[*4] A normal sight in Japan. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke didn't understand what the big deal was. But the moment they set food on the bridge, the Uchiha saw, what their this was all about. He knew exactly what the blonde had planned for the both of them. He tore his hand free and exclaimed: "Hell no!"

Grinning the blonde turned around. "Oh, hell yes! This is going to be awesome. Trust me!" The blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the two waiting men with the safety harnesses. As good as he could, the Uchiha reclined. Like hell, he would ever do something so stupid!

"Come on! You have to at least try it, before you start to hate it!"

With a few more powerful tucks, Sasuke faced his doom. Having a death grip on the bridge parapet. Carefully he looked over the edge. And the very moment he did, he wished he hadn't. The yawning abyss spanned over at least a hundred feet. That was a long way down. A very long way down! Somewhere behind him, he heard how Naruto talked to one of the staff members, to find out more about this facility. Apparently it wasn't just a hundred feet drop, but instead it were 137! feet free fall. As it seemed, the staff was convinced that this kind of jump would rid the people of their fears and strengthen their inner self. Bullshit! This was torture for everyone who was scared of heights. A large hand forcefully landed on his shoulders, pushing his upper body over the rim of the parapet. Sasuke nearly wet his pants. "Careful there! If I hadn't caught you...", Naruto laughed. It was then, that Sasuke jumped back to the middle of the bridge, gripping his chest. His pulse was palpitating hard inside his chest, making his lungs hurt as he breathed. The blonde had now stopped laughing, watching the other carefully. By now, nothing was funny anymore. It became apparent that Sasuke was panicking. Slowly he walked over to the Uchiha, touching his shoulder- cautiously this time. Sasuke didn't react. A bit more vigour now, Naruto shook Sasuke once, hard "Hey!"

His eyes wide from fear, his lips almost bluish, his face even whiter than usual, and with sweat running down his forehead Sasuke looked up. "I won't do this! I will NOT do this! Have you seen where we are? Are you insane? I will not do this!" Gripping the blonde's shirt seeking for help, he added: "Please, don't make me do this!" By now tears filled his eyes. His breathing became even more uneven, his vision started to blur. He was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey, calm down! Come one, take a deep breath! You don't need to do anything you don't want!" Desperately, the blonde tried to calm the other. But it didn't seem to be any use. The Uchiha breathed harder and harder, clenching his eyes shut. Never letting go off of Naruto. Little white dots were confusing his sight.

Suddenly a big, rough hand pressed down on his mouth. A second hand pulled him into a hard chest. Blue, determined eyes met his. "Breath through your nose! Slowly!" Sasuke's fingernails dug now into a tanned arm. His shoulders shook, a tear rolled down his face, but his breathing calmed down eventually. Not letting go of the hand, holding his mouth, the raven leaned even more into the other. Heavily his whole body weight was now supported by the other. Who, in return, hugged him tightly. His unoccupied hand rubbing his back soothingly. His mouth whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he had calmed down enough to stand on his own.

Thereafter, the blonde carried to the end of the bridge, where they sat down. After a few moments, the blonde grinned down at him, sheepishly. He was blushing ever so lightly. He scratched the back of his head. "So that was... man, I really managed to screw this one up, didn't I?"

"Well, I told you I hate surprises!"

"Yeah, yeah, you mentioned that once or twice...or trice. Sorry! I really should have asked if you're scarred of anything!"

Sasuke rested his head onto the other's shoulder. He scoffed. "I wasn't scarred, Dobe!"

The body beneath his head went rigid. Raising his eyes he was met with an unbelieving stare.

"I wasn't! I just can't grasp the basics of, why I would want to pretend to commit suicide!"

Naruto's hand started to comb through his hair. "Of course. How stupid of me. Who wouldn't have a panic-attack at that?"

Sasuke boxed him. "Haha" he said dryly.

The blonde chuckled. "Luckily, there are other activities, we can engulf ourselves in. Can you swim?"

"Idiot, of course I can swim! As soon as my legs will do as I tell them to, that is"

"Great! We could do some water rafting or canoeing. Or you know just splash in the water for a bit..."

The Uchiha kept quiet.

Naruto nuzzled his cheek. "I'm really sorry, Cupcake. I didn't know, I should have asked beforehand."

Sasuke felt obliged to say: "It's fine, Dobe. Nothing happened. You didn't know, so you aren't to be blamed."

"Yeah, but...I could have asked. I Should have!"

"Then ask, now! I don't know anything about you either, remember?"

The blonde chuckled. "Yeah, right. What would you like to know?"

"What else have you planned this week?" came the instant reply.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like I would tell you. But seriously...You got any other phobias, I should know of?"

"It wasn't...I wasn't...Argh!...I have none. And just to spell it out for you, so you really understand: I am not scarred of heights... It's the fall, that sickens me[*5]. And who in the right mind would like to jump?"

"...Sorry... so...any allergies?"

"Walnuts"

"Damn it!"

Sasuke blinked confused. "What?"

The blonde huffed. "Nothing, it's just... I reserved a table at this one restaurant and they are famous for their walnut deserts..."

After looking at Sasuke's outraged face, the other started laughing. "Just kidding! Don't look like that, you're killing me...hahah... " After he calmed down a bit he asked: "Anything else?"

"No"

"...Well, are there any dislikes, I should know of? Is there anything you hate so much, you'd rather stay a mile away from it?"

"You mean apart from jumping of a bridge?" The raven replied sarcastically.

"..." One look said it all.

"There aren't allot of things I dislike and there are very few things I like"[*6]

"Aha...Well, that was explicit. Fine, then, tell me your top ten of the things you dislike! Of course not counting heights and nuts."

"There is no order, It'd be too much hassle, to count them all."

"...Okay... Then I'll just ask." Appearing to be thinking quite hard, the blonde tapped his chin. "Do you like...sweets?"

"No! They stick to your teeth and are the course of tooth decay. They increase your crave for water and leave an awful taste in your mouth." was the instant reply.

The blonde mouth's hung open. "...Not even chocolate?"

"No! That's the worst of them all! Well apart from hard candy and fruit chews. I don't like mocchis either, or worse ice cream! I don't like any sweets at all!"

"Oh my gosh! What are you? How can anyone not like sweets? I love sweets! Valentine's Day is my favourite holiday..."

"It's not really a holiday, though", the raven interrupted.

"Whatever...Chocolate is just as awesome as every other goodies! On top of them all, is, of course, cake and then on the second place is chocolate and then there is chewy candy and then...there is everything else! Only a freak wouldn't like any confectionery!"

"Thank you. No, really, that's what I'd like to hear" Sasuke replied dryly.

In midsentence the other's mouth had stopped working and was now hanging low, leaving Sasuke to watch his uvular. How entertaining.

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever...ehm...Sorry."

"Hn"

After the blonde had cleared his throat he was back on topic. "...So...What about flowers? Do you like them?"

"No, they reek! My nose itches whenever I smell them and then I sneeze. And I don't like sneezing! Especially not in public. It's humiliating and a form of weakness. I do not express weakness in public or anywhere else. I hate that. By the way, they're too expensive! Who in his right mind would pay so much, for something that is rotten not even three day later?"

Naruto sputtered. "But...But...They are flowers! Everybody loves flowers!"

"I'm not everybody!"

"Okay...but what are you doing on Valentine's Day? You don't like chocolate, you don't like flowers...What else would make you happy on that day?" His blue eyes were wide with anticipation and filled with hope. Sasuke felt almost bad, to crush those feelings like a bug. Almost.

"...To forget it? I don't like Valentine's Day, either! It's a fake holiday, created by merchandise management to lure in consumers who're stupid enough to pay a fortune on cheap sweet things and flowers, only to hope for some affection in return. Only weakling enjoy this kind of stuff...And women. Especially women. They love trashy things." After all, how could he like any of that, when he had not one good memory of it? Every Valentine's Day, starting from pre-school up until now, hordes of women had stalked him and buried him under their presents. Some of them had forced him, to taste their homemade chocolate, which was spiked with love-potions and whatnot. Other's had infiltrated his office, leaving nothing but a bit mess behind. And the most craziest women had dared to bind themselves to his car, his desk, his chair, the fridge and anywhere they thought he would have no choice but to notice them. Yeah, right. What joy.

Naruto was gripping his heart as if in uttermost pain. "I...will just pretend I didn't hear that! How can anyone NOT like Valentine's Day? It's the perfect day, to celebrate one's love. The only people who don't like it, are those, who are lonely and/or bitter about their relationship. And I won't have nothing of that. We will just pretend this never happened, and we WILL NOT count it to the things, you don't like! Period!" The blonde nodded convinced.

Sasuke kept a straight face. "Hn"

"Yeah...so...do you like... ... ... Gosh, I'm too afraid to ask. Ask me something instead!", Naruto backpedalled. He turned eagerly to him. But Sasuke dwelled upon the silence a bit longer. Personally he wasn't a big fan of children's games. He was a grown up men, that...couldn't withstand his husband's pleading look.

Finally he gave in. With a sigh he asked. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Oh, that's a good question!", the blonde rejoiced. "I like almost every type of music. Classic Rock is by far my favourite one, though. And then dance music. All kinds of dance music. The only thing I can't really handle is opera and classic. What about you?"

"... ... ... Classic and musicals. They calm me. Everything else is too loud and annoying."

Silence. Yet again they'd clashed.

"Oh...Okay, what about movies? Do you like action movies? 'Cause I do! The more action, the better!"

"Not really. I'm more of the Real-Crime and Psychological thriller kind of type."

The blonde shivered. He made a face. "Are you kidding? Those are way too scary! Even if you watch it till the end, it won't leave your head and you start thinking about it, to a point, where you can't sleep anymore 'cause very time you close your eyes you see their faces!"

"Hn...Scaredy-cat!" The Uchiha smirked. The Uzumaki glared.

"...What about the weather? You like the summer, right?", the blonde almost desperately asked.

"Hn, not really. It's too hot and too bright. It makes my eyes hurt and I sweat more than usual, which makes me feel unclean. I don't like that. And if you dress lightly, it's most likely going to rain, which feels than like someone is taken a leak on your head. Greta, really. This is an experience I never dreamed of missing. Being pissed on is every hard working men's wish. It doesn't matter how you dress yourself, in the end it's always wrong."

"You could watch the weather-forecast ..."

"If I'd like it, I may consider it. But I don't like it and in 75% of the cases it's wrong anyway. So why bother?" Sasuke shrugged.

The blonde sighted. "Okay...Last try. What do you think about pets? Have any, want any?"

"Why would I? They smell, they are messy and way too clingy. Especially dog. They are stupid and unable to live on their own. Have you ever heard of Hachiko? How stupid does one dog have to be to wait for his dead owner for god knows how long? And why would anyone built him a statue to represent his loyalty ? God, I so do not like dogs. If I had to choose, I'd probably vote for a cat. At least they know how to clean themselves and are independent as far as they can. They don't want to be petted all the time and they don't bother you too much."

It was silent for a while until Naruto finally reluctantly muttered. "You do know, that most dog-lovers would kill you for what you've just said? Especially my best friend. He and his family own an animal rescue center. And he just loves his dogs. I don't think you two would get along all that great."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I care!"

"...You know...I don't thing I want to hear any more of the thing you hate. It's been enough as it is. ... ... ..." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, pulling at a few strands. He looked tired. "Man, we really are..different. Kind of amazing, don't you think? There is almost nothing we have in coming. ... Opens your eyes doesn't it?" He watched Sasuke carefully.

Sasuke gulped. He felt dread overcome him. "Opens your eyes to what?", he asked cautiously.

"That the saying is right. Opposites attract! And man, we attract each other, I tell you!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Hn. Figurers. You are quite the optimist, aren't you?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Hn"

Naruto chuckled now himself. "Bastard"

Stretching the blonde lay down. "So. What now?"

"You never jumped, you know?" The dark-haired male answered after observing their surroundings for a while.

Blue eyes turned to him. "That would bother you? I mean...it is already paid..."

"As long as I don't have to go anywhere near the thing, I'm cool!"

Excited the blonde jumped up. He pulled the Uchiha up, hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he sprinted over to the still waiting staff members.

Sasuke watch the way, Naruto was instructed, while he put on the equipment: ankle harnesses, waist and body harnesses, ropes and tubular webbing, karabiners, pulleys and D-shackles. It took him about ten minutes to dress up fully. When Naruto stood on the edge to jump, Sasuke carefully made his way onto the middle of the bridge to watch. He watched silently. The moments Naruto pushed away from the ground, he shouted on top his lungs: "DOBE, THE CORD ISN'T FIXED YET! DON'T!"

A high pitched scream could be heard throughout the whole valley. A piglet at the butcher's couldn't have been more proud.

Sasuke smirked.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

[*1]: If you have the posture to wear them, they look awesome. In case you don't know what I'm talking about: www. clothinggo de / Cotton-Ruffle-Low-Crotch-Casual-Men-Pants-p152717. html (you need to erase the gaps)

[*2]: That's a bullet train line in Japan. There are six Shinkansen lines. They go through all of Japan. It's quite popular and actually very convenient if you're a tourist. It's not as bad as I made Sasuke think about it. He just a pansy, so… Shinkansen are definitely better than busses.

[*3]: In total it's been 13 stations...just so you know, I didn't the bus stopped a few times without me mentioning it.

[*4]: Can't really describe it, sorry. The link to their official site is better watched after reading the scene, but anyway: www. bungyjapan en/ index. php / gallery / image_full / 868 / (And again, just erase the gaps)

[*5]: See also "The Big Bang Theory Season 2 Episode 13...SOOOO hilarious!

[*6]: Almost exactly taken from the original Manga, Chapter 4. Introduction

O, again ,no promises of when the next chapter will be published. I'm sorry.

Regards I-chan.


	8. The part one calls unfortunate

**The part one calls unfortunate**

**First of all **I wanted to thank all the anonymous reviewers of the last chapter. I appreciate that all of you took the time to write a little something. It means allot to me! **Thank you: **

**moopad: **Thanks, mate. I'm glad you liked it! I love making people laugh!

**JJak (Chapter 5):** Although I don't know, if you'll ever read this but...Is cool, no one forces you to like it. Basically the way I remodelled the character is not to your liking, right? Well, I do write other stories, as well. The characters are a bit different in each... If you're interested...If not...Anyway. Your opinion was welcome. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the great. If i would own them, there'd be no Sakura and almost everyone else would be gay.

**Warning**: a) This story is **Yaoi**, meaning, boy loves boy, has kinky sex with him. b) This story is rated M, which means, there might be a use of strong words and in case of a sexual encounter, it will be described rather graphically. c) This story contains Sakura-bashing. Not in every chapter, but whenever it is there, it will be cruel and hard to handle for everyone that might like her. D) I'll say this now, I'll say this once: I do like Sai, this rather 'bashingly' description of him, fits his character in this story, though! And most important: **Nothing in this ff is meant to be racist and or discriminating! Forgive my choice of words/ descriptions, it was not meant to be offending. **

**Info: **English is not my mother tongue. This story is not beta-d. There may (most definitely will) occur spelling and or grammar mistakes. You can either tell me about them and I'll try to correct them with time or you can choose to ignore them, which might or might not result in more mistakes in the future. Thank you!

**Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

Now, sitting in the train on their way back, Sasuke reviewed their second date.

It was a hell of a lot better than the first one, if you asked him.

The Uchiha chuckled evilly. Scaring Naruto had been priceless! That idiot had screamed for minutes. He hadn't even noticed how the cord had snapped back and how he'd had come back up. He hadn't stopped screaming until the staff members had pulled him securely back onto the bridge. The way they had looked at Sasuke had screamed murder, but the Uchiha wasn't affected by it. He had been too hyped to notice. As result of his rather bad joke, Naruto's pants had been rather damp and needed to be changed. So they had entered a little shackle, which surprisingly or not, one of Naruto's friend s had worked in. His name was Shikamaru and he couldn't have been less bothered with this situation. All he had done, was call it "Bothersome" and then he had left. Sasuke had found, he like that. So when he was waiting there for Naruto to change, he had had a good look around, noticing the blonde appeared on almost every picture the sports association had put on the wall as flagship. But when he had asked Naruto, he had been met with silence. Not one to be bothered by something like that, Sasuke had explored the shack a little more by himself. He had looked at each picture, noticing how young his husband had appeared in some. The Uchiha noticed the changes Naruto had gone through. He had not only grown in size but his features had hardened as well. Sasuke wondered, why. In the oldest one, the blonde must have been twelve, give or take a year. It had seemed kind of familiar, so Sasuke had tried to take a closer look. His nose had been almost flat against the glass of the picture, his eyes scanning every last line of the blonde's body and face. Something in his mind had clicked and Sasuke had felt a memory coming back. He had leaned even closer...and had been pulled away and swung over a shoulder by a revenge-seeking idiot. Without saying anything the other had carried him outside to a lake, where he had dumped him in the water. Fully clothed. Sasuke had been furious. How dare him! He had been soaked to the bone. His hair had hung flatly from his skull. The water had been freezing. When the raven-haired male had looked up, to glare at his tormenter, he had been met with a cheeky grin.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?", had the idiot dared to ask. Seriously!

Sasuke had glared venomously. "You don't pay back payback!", he'd snarled.

"Well, I do!" Naruto had reached out to him. Sasuke had just grabbed his hand, as the blonde continued: "Also I hold enough greatness within me, to know when to stop!"

Sasuke had frozen. Then a sneer had formed on his lips. "Oh, really?", he'd said before yanking Naruto down beside himself.

"Are you crazy? I just changed into my change of clothes! What should I do now, eh?", he'd screamed enraged.

"Don't worry", the Uchiha's calm reply had been, "You hold enough greatness to figure something out"

They'd gotten out of the freezing water and back into the shack, where the blonde had grabbed them both a towel. One he'd thrown to him, the other he'd kept. Sasuke had watched the other, as he had tried to dry himself up as good as possible. It had been as pathetic as much as it had been erotic. The blonde had muttered to himself all the time. At one point, Sasuke had found himself, saying, that he had two changes of clothes with him.

"Why is that?" was all Naruto had had to offer. Typical. Idiot.

"Because, I still have your clothes. From yesterday, remember?", he'd asked annoyed.

"'cause I remember. I just thought, you might keep them. To sniff them. To use them to jerk of, ya know?"

Sasuke had blushed. "Moron!", he'd muttered before he had passed him the clothes.

The blonde had grabbed his hand and pulled him into his chest. "Tell me, you didn't think about it!", he'd mouthed sensually.

"I didn't think about it", Sasuke repeated honestly. Why would he need something like this anyway? He could always just call up on the blonde...as long as they were married. And after that...Well, he was sure, there'd be another opportunity to get something else form the blonde.

"Hm...Yeah, why would you? You have all of me right here, haven't you?", he had whispered, before Naruto had started to feel him up.

He had run his hands up and down his sides. Had kissed his neck and ear. Had rubbed his lower body part against his. Within second Sasuke had turned into a puddle of pleasure. He had participated in their little game. Had nibbled at the blonde's neck as well. Had run his hands down to the other's ass to give it a good squeeze. Naruto had chuckled, before he had picked him up and transferred them both into the changing booth. They had kissed like there was no tomorrow. Their tongues had mingled, their teeth had scraped, their mouth had sucked. Hands had found each other's erections, had kneaded them. They had come so far as to open the other's pant, to get a better hold of what they wanted most. Sasuke had enjoyed it. Until the very moment, the blonde's mobile started to ring, breaking them apart. The Uchiha had been a panting mess, envious of the blonde, who had seemed calmed, as soon as he had let go of him.

The phone call had been quick. But watching his date's expression change, had been enough for Sasuke to know, their date was over. He hadn't asked any questions. He had tucked himself back in, straightened his clothes and then he had left, to give Naruto a bit more privacy. He had waited for Naruto at the bridge, watching strangers enjoy the excitement of their first bungee-jump. It had made him feel nauseous, again. Naruto had been with him, not five minutes later, leading them both back to the bus station. They had travelled in silence up until now.

"I'm sorry, we gotta stop here, Cupcake. I didn't plan on that to happen"

On what to happen? He still hadn't said, what it was, that made him retreat. But it wasn't his place to ask just yet, Sasuke knew. He could wait a bit longer to find out, surely, couldn't he? "Hn...Is okay. I've got something other planned for today, anyway", he answered.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The blonde seemed genially curious. Too bad Sasuke wasn't about to tell him.

He smirked. "None of your business, Dobe"

"Hm... that kind wants to make me know, even more. Tell me!" He moved closer.

Sasuke chuckled. "No! You have your secrets, I've mine!"

"I don't have secrets!", Naruto whined. Sasuke gave him a pointed stare. The blonde shrugged, grinningly "Nothing world-shattering, anyway. And it's not called secrets. It's called surprises, because you'll find out about them sooner or later anyway!"

"Then let me have some surprises, too" Sasuke shrugged.

"Will I find out about them?"

"Maybe...if you work for it."

"And how would I do that?"

"Easy. One of your surprises for one of mine."

"I guess, I can live without them."

"You sure?" Sasuke teased. "It'd be worth it!"

The blonde pursed his lips. It was unfathomable, how a grown man could be this cute while doing something as childish as pouting. The Uchiha felt a smile tucking at his own lips. He forbid himself to show it, though. Instead he looked out of the window, seemingly interested in the scenery. The silence between them held three minutes in total. Then the blonde's undying need to speak flamed up again.

"But I can still contact you tonight?"

"...I guess"

"Okay then..."

The raven raised his eyebrows. "Are you **granting** me _permission_?"

The blonde shrugged. "Guess so..."

Sasuke growled. "**_Permission_**_?_"

Naruto blinked. "Something wrong with that?"

Sasuke glared. And glared. And couldn't grasp the situation at all. His mind was still preoccupied with '_permission'_. For crying out loud, he was a freaking adult. The point of him awaiting permission was long over! The blonde didn't notice. He simply dismissed the question and changed the topic.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. That idiot.

So as a new strategy of punishment, Sasuke decided to ignore the other for the rest of their way. At least he had planned on that. At first he had been pleased with himself for coming up with what he had thought to be the ultimate penalty. Oh how wrong he had been. Of course the idiot would take it as an invitation to talk nonstop about god and whatnot. Please don't let there be anything important anywhere in this world to be good enough to be a topic of discussion for the man named Naruto Uzumaki. The Uchiha felt his resolve crumbling the longer he needed to listen to the other's rambling. When he was just about to speak Naruto said: "Oh come on, you big party-pooper. What do I have to do to make you talk to me again?"

Sasuke felt pleased with himself. Of course his strategy had worked. He didn't respond. He just stared. He met Naruto's eyes, who in return got more nervous by the second. An Uchiha's knowing look never failed, either. He let the torture continue for a bit longer before he finally interfered: "Why would I ever need your permission for anything regarding my life?"

Naruto blinked. "You don't. It's just..."

"Yes?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head. He cleared his throat. A nervous smile played around his lips. "See...This is probably the closest we'll ever be to a honeymoon...So I got ...well...kinda possessive."

Sasuke's gaped at him. His mouth fell open - the tiniest bit. Then he blushed. "Oh"

Naruto laughed. "Yup, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Sasuke averted his gaze. He looked out of the window, again. Furtive, he bit the insides of his cheeks. Sheepishly, he showed a bit of the delight he felt to the world behind the window. Too bad his reflection was clearly visible, for anyone bothering to search for it. And too bad, the blonde was someone like that. The bigger man, rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and breath: "So, I take it, you won't hate me for that?" into his ear. The Uchiha bit the insides of his cheeks just a little harder. He grunted. Naruto laughed.

"We gotta work on that attitude...and our communication" He never let him go, though. On the contrary, he enclosed Sasuke in a warm embrace. "I'm glad" Sasuke grunted again. So was he.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, until a cough caught their attention. It was rather close. They turned around.

"I need to see your tickets please!" [*1]

Both of them scattered apart. Sasuke kept his gaze tenaciously straight ahead. He fought the blush creeping up on his face hard. He almost won. The idiot to his side scratched his head once again and laughed. "Sure! Right away, sir!" He started digging through his pockets. The front and the back of his pants, the front pockets on his jackets, the inner pockets of his jacket. The searching started to get frantic the more time passed.

"Dobe", Sasuke whispered, menacing, "we've already shown our tickets to the first supervisor. Where did you put our tickets?"

The blonde's laughter grew louder. "I know, I know, Just give me a second!"

The controller waited for another two minutes before he said: "Sir?!"

Sasuke turned to him. "We've been on this train since Jomo-Kongen! We've shown our tickets already. There was another supervisor before. Can't you just bring him and ask him?"

"My apologies, Sir, the former supervisor has left this train at the last station. I have to see everyone's ticket once again. Please show me your tickets now, or I'd have to give you a fine and you'd have to leave the train at the next station."

Great. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was having a minor panic attack. "You couldn't possibly come back here after you've checked the rest of the compartment? We can't go anywhere anyway."

The train employee seemed to think hard about it, but in the end, he nodded hesitantly and walked away. As soon as Sasuke thought the man was far enough off, he swirled around to the blonde. "Where the hell did you put them? You can't possible have lost them. We had them half an hour ago!"

The blonde still laughed. He was clearly lost, as he tried desperately to remember, where he'd put them. In the end, he shrugged his shoulders.

Frustrated Sasuke ordered them to ransack their every bag and every pocket they had. They had about ten minutes until the staff member came back. "Sir, I would need to see your tickets, now!" They had gone through everything they had, but they hadn't found their tickets. Sasuke's knitted his eyebrows. That was impossible. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair before he put them into his jacket's pockets. It crumbled. He felt paper. He withdrew their tickets. Oh. Confused he handed them to the supervisor, who nodded pleased and ran them through the scanner. The right tickets, everything was okay. The staff member left. It was quiet between them. Sasuke wouldn't move, he was still too perplexed. Naruto stared. Awkward. Sasuke blinked. Naruto started laughing. "Okay, this was by far the most...interesting date, we've ever had!"

The tension left Sasuke's body. He scoffed. "This was only our second date! There is still a chance for it to get worse. "

"Third! The wedding counts, too! And there won't be a chance, if this one is our 'bad-date'-base. "

"...Yeah, right!...Is that all? Is there nothing else, you'd like to say to me?"

"Like what?"

"Like...'Why didn't you check your pockets sooner' or something?"

"What'd be the use of that? Everything turned out okay, didn't it? It might have been different, if we'd have been kicked out of the train. but this way... no need..."

It occurred to Sasuke, that he might be married to an incredible man. He sank back in his chair and let his mind grasp that idea. Wouldn't that be awesome? Still, it didn't feel right to Sasuke. If he were the blonde, he'd be royally pissed. He might have even pouted. It somehow made him feel guilty. Just a little bit. "...I'll be going to a club tonight." he muttered.

"What?"

"You wanted to know my plans for tonight. I'll go clubbing."

"Why?"

"Do I have to have a reason for everything?"

"No not really, it's just... I mean, you don't like ...well, allot. So the thouht that you might like clubbing is a bit..."

Sasuke sighted. "True enough. But I promised some friends sometime ago, that I would join them. So..."

"Oh! That's great!"

Sasuke was confused. "It is?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't go back on a promise either... And it's good that you have friend, too. To be honest, I was a bit scarred that you'd be a loner,"

"Oh" was all that the Uchiha managed.

"Just promise me, you won't cheat! 'Cause, that'd suck!"

"Of course I won't cheat!", Sasuke replied, offended.

"Good then!"

And that was it. The topic was through, for the remaining time, they didn't speak again. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was nice. It was relaxing. It was intimate. Only more so because of their combined hands. When their stop was announced, they stood up, scoped up their bags and left for the door. It was then, that Naruto spoke again: "I'm sorry, but I have to hurry. There won't be much time for the heart-warming good-bye I was hoping for. I'll be taking another exit as well. Sorry."

"That's okay" Sasuke said, when in truth, he was a little bit disappointed by the news. He'd hoped to have some more time with the blonde. Well, there was always a next time.

They stood there. The train slowed down. The train stopped. The station name was once again announced. The door opened. People streamed out. Sasuke waited.

"Oh, to hell with it!", Naruto exclaimed before he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him. And not just a peck on the lips, but a real, deep, making-your-knees-buckle kiss. His tongue even slipped into his mouth and caressed his own apologetic. And still, the kiss was too short. The blonde pulled away, leaving the Uchiha dumbstruck as he jumped out of the train, yelled "I'll ring you", before he vanished towards the exit. Sasuke was frozen. People stared at him. Girls giggled and whispered. Men coughed. Sasuke's was pulled out of his trance. He exited the train and absently registered the announcements made via the platform's speakers, welcoming them to Tokyo. Taking a deep breath, he walked in direction of his exit. Good thing he had learned to ignore people at an early age, because the giggles and coughs just wouldn't stop. It was really not surprising at all. Japan wasn't known for its public display of emotions. God forbid, between two men. Outside of the train station he made his way over to the first cap he saw. As he opened the door and slid inside, the mobile radio was switched off. Someone had obviously announced something funny, because the driver was laughing, with an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks.

"You won't believe what I just heard, Sir! Some nutcase kissed a man in front of a train! A male nutcase! Can you believe that? A gay couple? In public? Ahahaha...And apparently one of them was quite a beauty because..."

Sasuke left the cap. He could ignore people all right, but this guy...He didn't want to listen to him, talk about it. How utterly inappropriate! The next taxi's driver was a quite one. Thanks heavens for that. He drove Sasuke home safely and fast. For that, he got quite a tip.

Once in his flat, the Uchiha flopped onto his bed and covered his face in a pillow to hide his reddened cheeks. That idiot! What had he been thinking to kiss him in public like that! Gosh!

*~*~*~*~Time skip~*~*~*~*

It was loud in the cub. Too loud. The air was stale, it smelled. It was crowded. So damn crowded. Sasuke hated it instantly. He had never really liked clubs in the first place. The few times he had actually been to one, something bad had always happened. Why had he thought that today would be any different? Why hadn't he bolted? Come one, whoever cared about a damn promise? This was disturbing! He should have stayed home and drowned in his misery. He should have stayed home and think about way of getting back at the blonde for publically humiliating him! Damn it all.

His friends on the other hand were ecstatic. Not only was it a first after a long time for the Uchiha to actually tack along with them. It was also one of the rare occasions they got to see him in a rather good mood. His senior, Suigetsu Hozuki, a man with silver dyed hair and by a dentist sharpened teeth, slung one arm around Sasuke's shoulders and one arm around their other friend, grinning broadly. The man was one of Sasuke's few friends since High school. He was famous for his frequent changing of girlfriends until he had met his current one. He didn't take anything seriously and loved to party. Tonight, this was going to be their best night ever, if you'd believe his rather loud announcement. Regardless the fact, that every night, was most likely the best night ever, for Suigetsu. Oddly enough, for a split second, the silver-haired male reminded Sasuke of his husband. Only for a second. He then rolled his eyes and freed himself to get a little more personal space.

In the progress, he bumped into their tack-along, Sai. Sai was his older, second degree cousin and a creep through and through. Not only was he emotionally retarded, he also took everything with a fake smile. Still the his looks clearly ran in the family. He had black hair and snow-white skin. A little too white, even for an Uchiha but still acceptable. What wasn't acceptable however, was his personally. He wore his sexual orientation on his tongue! Apparently some rather doubtful movies had him convinced, that the gay community lived by overly bitchy nancies, which resulted in him developing the attitude of a big black 'ho, like 'Lula' from the Stephanie Plum collection[*2]. To ensure he was doing it right, he even carried around a 'dictionary' written by 'Big Mama', containing all kinds of fitting insults and remarks for all sorts of ...all ...**everything**. His cousin also made a habit of wearing as little as possible clothing. And even what he wore needed to be skin-tight. Right now, he was wearing skinny, black hot pants and a ripped wife-beater, which bared his stomach. He even went ahead and put glitter all over his body. GLITTER! This wasn't a forsaken Twilight movie, damnit! Really, could someone be more gay? Everyone had always known, that Sai had never been the most normal egg in the nest, but the way he had had his coming-out, was **the** worst! He had thought it was a good idea to play a homemade porn, which showed him and his lover having the most outrageous sex in a loop on Christmas eve, when the whole family had gathered. That had been the shortest, most awkward Christmas dinner in the history of the clan. Sasuke still had the shivers thinking about it now. And if that wasn't creepy enough, this video had actually made Sasuke question his own sexuality, then. Yuck. If there was one person on the planet, Sasuke planned on hiding his sexuality from for forever, it would most definitely be Sai! It had always been a worse nightmare, imagining Sai finding out about his sexuality, than the fear of letting his parents find out about it. Mostly because, his cousin had surely tried to be the supporting person he would have needed. He would have done everything within his realms, to help with his coming-out. He would have probably hooked him up with a random guy or worse himself, to film them have sex and then he would have made a copy for every family member as a Christmas-, Birthday- or Whatever- present! The pure Image of this was worse than every hell, known to mankind. And to make matters even worse, since his first heartbreak, Sai had turned into a man-eating, neurotic playboy. He jumped whatever walked as long as there was some dangle to be noticed. Lucky for him, his cousin had always thought of him as an asexual, stuck-up pansy. Which, to be honest, Sasuke was most proud of. After all, he had hid his true personally rather well.

A hand on his shoulder, brought him down from his cloud of self-satisfaction. It belonged to the last member of their group and his best friend: Juugo Shizen[*3]. A big, quiet guy, who loved animals of all kinds. Most people were scarred of him, seeing as he stood 6 feet and almost 5 inches tall and was as muscular as one could get. He had light brown-hair, that shimmered orange in the sunlight. His eyes were brown and reminded one of Bambi, the fawn. Before, he had been Sasuke's type and in fact, he still was. But they had always had a too deep friendship to ruin it with sex and a lover's relationship. Admittedly, they had tried it, once. But it had been too awkward and they decided to stay best friends instead. A good choice. The best choice. Also, no one knew anything about Juugo's preferences when it came to genders, anyway. And even now, Sasuke wasn't sure if Juugo had only tried to please him or if he had really enjoyed it. But Sasuke would trust him with his life. Why else would he have told him about his preferences? Who else would have the privilege of seeing him naked? Apart from his husband, now. Eyeing his friend, Juugo seemed kid of worried, but the reassuring nod Sasuke gave him, seemed to put him at ease.

"Let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go! We shouldn't keep the chicks waiting!", Suigetsu yelled and pulled them further into the mass of bodies.

Sasuke cringed. He should so have stayed home. Maybe have a little phone sex with his husband. Well, everything was too late now. No backing out. Well, to some point at least. Sasuke refused to dance, though. No one could make him dance. After a number of people had tried to coax him into some movement at all and after he had received a number of unpleasant hits to his ass, the Uchiha got himself a hard drink and made his way to the upper floor, where tables and seats were provided. He saved himself a table and flopped onto the cushions. Juugo had followed him. He stood by him but his eyes never left the crowed.

"You know, you can dance if you want! I'll just stay here and have a look out for everything suspicious." The Uchiha smirked.

Juugo regarded him with a once-over before he nodded and retraced his steps. To be honest, Sasuke couldn't have been more relieved. He needed some space. If only for the sole purpose of thinking about a way to get back at his husband. For ending their date early, for not telling him the reason, for humiliating him openly -twice!- and finally for challenging him to come to a club. If it hadn't been for Naruto, he'd never think twice about breaking a promise. Why was it that he wanted to please the other so much? Thinking, the only thought, that came to Sasuke's mind, was that his husband would probably love clubbing. Seeing how much he hated it, seeing how different they were. There was no mistaken it. And maybe, he carried on, that would be the best punishment of all? Making him jealous of how much fun he had in the club? Yeah, right like he'd believe that. But...Maybe...The Uchiha smirked. He liked that plan. Glancing around, he quickly withdrew his phone from his pocket. He quickly typed a message: _"Nr.8: I hate clubs!"_ and sent it.

The reply came fast: _"I told you to stop listing! But I guessed as much. How much longer will you stay?"_

_"A While, I just arrived!"_

_"Who're you staying with?"_

_"Maybe ditched my friend and am alone now?"_

_"Maybe you are a liar?"_

_"Why?"_

_"You told me you'd be with friends!"_

_"Maybe they're Nr. 9?"_

_"You'd be out of the club the second they turn their back, sweety!"_

_"Maybe here's something interesting here, that caught my eyes?"_

_"Funny!"_

_"Yeah, he's hot!"_

_"Don't try to joke, That's Nr. 10!"_

_"Who says I'm joking? I'm attractive after all. People hit on me wherever I go"_

_"Anything I should be worried about?"_

_"Why? Would you come and save me from the big bad guy?"_

_"The moment you signal me!"_

Sasuke blushed. He didn't reply, instead he got up and bought himself another drink. This one not so strong. When he sat down again, he noticed his phone blinking, anyway. He flipped it open and read:

_"You'll miss the best part if you don't go home soon!"_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

There was no instant reply this time. Sasuke waited but eventually his friend came back before his phone blinked again. Sasuke was clearly recognizable, that Juugo had dragged the others of the dance floor to keep him company. To be frank, up to this moment he had had a great time without them. As soon as they had made himself comfortable, Suigestu tried to engulf everyone into a heated discussion. As this was a club and this was Suigestu of course his only topic would be women. He had met a fiery red-head, a quiet brunette, a flat-chested, a big breasted...Hell, he had met every imaginable type of women in this club in the last hour. Of course. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk about women. At all. Ever. There was no type of women he liked. There was no point in asking him. And then like every conversation with Suigetsu, the topic turned and suddenly it was all about his current girlfriend, Karin. A woman crazy as fuck. Equally crazy as Sakura only that she was better in hiding it. At first she had been after Sasuke, as well, but since she had gotten together with Suigetsu he kept her mind busy with other things. Other things being sex. All kinds of sex. Naughty sex. Sex in public. Role-play. Everything. And this was all he ever talked about. Biggest problem: Sai loved that topic as well, so when Suigetsu said: "It was the first time ever, she let me do her from behind!", Sai's instant response was: "Honey, is there any other way?" Usually it was the most embarrassing thing to be seen with those two in public, but today was the first time, Sasuke felt the urge to interrupt and say: "You should see what my husband can do from behind!" Of course he didn't say that. Still. It shocked him, that he even thought it. He was interrupted in his frowning when Suigetsu nudged him and said: "Dude, your phone is blinking. I think you got a text!"

"Leave it?"

A grin spread over Suigetsu's face: "Why don't you wanna check it? Is it a girl? Are you finally hitched?"

Sasuke scoffed. Oh, if only Suigestu knew, just how right he was. "Of course not, idiot!" To proof the point, he snatched the phone confidently and tried to read the message without anyone seeing it. Only it was no message. It was a picture. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath but let out a unwilling shriek the moment Suigetsu stole his phone. Oh God. Please no! Sasuke blushed. This was so not happening right now. Not today. Not again.

Before he read the message Suigetsu couldn't stop himself from saying: "What's up? You having a stroke?"

It gave Sasuke time to make his brain function again and he tried to pry the phone from his friend's hand.

"Ah ah ah!", the other shook his finger in front of his face and turned the phone so he could see. And then he stared. And stared. And then he threw the phone away in a fit of laughter. "Dude...Is that Hahaha? ... Seriously, is that...Hahahaha Did someone...HAHAHAHAHA It's a freaking boner!", he yelled on top of his lungs. People were turning their heads. Sai's eyes started to gleam. Juugo raised an eyebrow.

Worst day ever. "Wrong number!", Sasuke muttered. He was still trying to get his phone back, when Sai jumped into the wrangling, too and snatched the phone away. He opened the picture and stared at it. A sly, honest, lewd grin spread over his face. "Nice!" he announced.

Sasuke froze. He didn't like the way Sai looked at the picture. He didn't like Sai seeing the picture, at all! For fuck's sake, that was his husbands most private part and his property only! No one had the right to look at that. Especially no loose hole! Sasuke scowled: "Give it back!" To proof his point he raised himself into a standing position and tried to grab the device. Sai was faster. Still with the phone in his hands, he ran over to the restrooms. Suigestu, who was still sprawled all over the place, laughing his ass of, blocked Sasuke's way. He tried anyway. But before he way anywhere near getting out of his position, Sai came already back. Grinning like a fool, the button of his pants open. He sat on a chair a little away from Sasuke and threw the phone. Sasuke caught it, but his eyes lingered on Sai's pants. The zipper was only half closed, too. Sasuke felt nauseous with anger. "What. Have. You. Done?", he growled.

"Hm?", his cousin faked innocence. "Oh, I was only returning the favour to Mr. Big! Oh yeah!"

"How?"

Sai grabbed his package provocative. "Make an educated guess, Sister!"

Sasuke saw red. Sai was no longer a part of his family. Sasuke lounged at him with all his might.

* * *

Someone once asked for a cliff hanger? There it is? A little one but one none the less...You like it? Thank you for reading! Tell me whatever is on your mind, if you'd like!

**I hope you had a wonderful third Advent! **

[*1]: Forgive me, I am not too sure if they control in the train, seeing as you need to pass two ticket gates. But I wanted it to be, so... My story...

[*2]: I love those books...The series could end soon, if it's any of my business, but I love it! And Lula is THE BEST! And somehow, don't ask me why, Sai reminds me of her...xD

[*3]: "Shizen" from "natural" because of his ability to absorb natural energy and his ability to talk to animals.

Kind regards I-san


End file.
